Dream Journal
by TheGreatLionBeliever
Summary: Basically, this is how I got to sleep at night for the past three to four years, I'd play this in my head. It's basically what I think would happen in LWW and H2O merged together with lives of singers. Enjoy  I hope! !


Dream Journal

"Hi Chantal and Hope!" I said.

"Hi Ally, how are you?" Hope asked.

"Okay, how are you?" I responded.

"Fine." Chantal answered.

"You guys are a little early. I'm still putting up decorations." I told them.

"Can we help?" Hope asked, "I mean, this is _your_ birthday party."

"If you guys wouldn't mind, it would be a big help." I answered gratefully.

"Ally, how's Alex?" Chantal asked jokingly.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him since Sunday." I told them.

"Anyway Ally, he likes another girl, I think you should move on." Hope said, as she always did.

"You keep saying that, and I'll keep disbelieving you." I retorted jokingly.

Everything went great until 11:55 that night. We had lots of fun, talked with all our friends, and ate tons of food.

But at 11:55, I whipped out my Bible, so I could read my scriptures for the day. Of course, that spells trouble when an atheist is around.

"What's that for?" Nikki asked.

"It's my Bible that has a passage for each day of the year. Each night, before bed, I read it." I answered, hoping she would take it as an answer. But I guess the devil took it as a chance to get me yelling and screaming.

"Why do you want to read that book so badly? It was just written by man." Nikki said. Right then, the room went silent. Here's simple math for you; what is five Christians divided by one atheist? I know; and it's the scariest equation you can make. It's total chaos.

"What do you mean it was written by man?" Yasi asked.

"It was written by God!" Toti insisted.

"God wrote it through man!" Hope added.

"You're nuts if you think man wrote it!" Chantal informed Nikki.

"The only thing they can prove is that man has touched the paper." Nikki "informed" them.

"Guys, before we get in a big huge fight, let's just agree to disagree," I told them.

It was right then that Nikki, Yasi, and Toti turned around. As soon as they had turned around, there was glowing light that flew all around Hope, Chantal, and me. The next thing you know, we were in this round sort of pool that was bubbling right underneath the moon. I thought the whole scene looked familiar, but by the time I realized that I had seen this pool before, we were back right in my living room.

The next day, before anyone was awake, I decided to go in the new closet that only Hope, Chantal, Nikki, Andreas, and I knew about. Chantal had decided yesterday that she wanted to go to this park that was in one of the doors, so that she could go for an early morning walk. I had wanted to go to a beach I had seen for an early morning swim. Right when we were ready, Hope asked if she could use my bathroom that was in my closet. I said she could.

I finally got to the beach. I took off my extra clothes and went on a big rock where I knew the water was deep enough to dive into. I dove in, and then came back to the surface. I was doing fine, until all the sudden, these bubbles started encircling me.

_This looks familiar!_ I thought to myself.

When the bubbles got to my head, they disappeared, but so had something else. I tried to move my legs back in forth, but all I could feel was this heavy thing going back and forth.

I decided to go back to shore, and when I got there, instead of two feet, I saw one giant tail. It was orange, scaly, and very big.

_Oh my gosh,_ I thought as I realized why everything had seemed so familiar.I decided to get home right away.

I guess I had taken a little too much time at the beach, because when I got home, everyone was getting ready. I realized I wouldn't have time to talk to Hope and Chantal personally.

When everyone was ready, to Nikki's dismay, Nikki's parents hadn't come. She would have to go to church with us.

"I hate my parents!" Nikki told the three of us once we got to church.

"Come now, Nikki, it's not their fault. Besides, it's good for you to come to church, it gives you time to talk to God!" I wanted to recoil as I saw her face.

"I don't need someone over me to make me feel good." She stated.

"Look Nikki, I've had a rough day, and don't really appreciate you making fun of my religion, and my God! So look, if you want to complain about having to come to church, then do it quietly, because I've got a lot on my mind." I told her sternly. Surprisingly, she didn't say one more word about how bad church was.

Hope and Chantal looked at me in a certain way that said, _you, too?_

As soon as church let out, I gathered both Hope and Chantal together.

"Meet me in my closet at one o'clock." I told them.

"Why?" Chantal asked.

"Because something really weird has happened to us, and I want to figure out why." I answered.

"Wait one minute, the same thing happened to you, too?" Hope asked.

"Shhh, don't talk about it here, don't tell anybody what's happened; at least not yet." I commanded.

Well, at one on the nose, we gathered in my closet. It was sort of like Hannah Montana's closet, except much bigger, and had too many doors to count.

"So, it happened to you, too? You grew a tail?" Hope asked.

"It was more than a tail, it was a mermaid tail." I answered. That's when something else weird happened.

Right at the moment I said mermaid, we started to change. It was so strange, my brown hair turned to blond in less than a millisecond. Once we had finished changing, I saw, instead of Hope and Chantal, Phoebe Tonkin and Cariba Heine.

"Ally?" Hope asked, only now, she was Cleo.

"A-a-a Emma, what are you doing?" Rikki asked.

Right then it clicked. I ran to my computer and went to wikipedia.

Once I was at wikipedia, I looked up _H2O Just Add Water._ Right there staring at me was a picture of us, or of what we looked like now.

"Wow, that's us!" Rikki exclaimed as we looked through the first part of the entry.

"Actually, that's Emma, Cleo, and Rikki; who we've become." I told them.

"What's this show about?" Cleo asked.

"About these three girls who got stranded on an island; when they went to get a better phone signal, one fell through a little hole. She was then followed by the two others, and when they went exploring, they found a moon pool. When they realized they could get out, they got into the moon pool right as the full moon was in the middle of the hole at the top. Then, well, what happened to us, happened to them." I gave the quickest summary I could, but it's hard to explain that show in just a few short sentences.

"Wait, isn't that the story you kept on telling us? The full moon story." Cleo stated.

"Yep, it's the show I got that story off of." I told them.

"Wow, who would have expected that exact same thing happen to us?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, I just remembered one more thing," I told them.

"What's that?" Cleo and Rikki asked together.

"Ok, well, like I told you, each of us has their own power." I told them as I set a glass of water in front of each girl. "My theory is that we have the same power that our character had in the show, but again, it's just a theory."

The girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok, so let's start with Cleo. Cleo, put your hand out in front of you with your fingers curled like you would if you were playing the piano." I told her.

"Alright; then what?" she asked me.

"Well then, turn your hand back in forth, like you would a door knob." I commanded her.

All the sudden, the water started to leave the cup, or at least it looked like that, except, the water never left the cup.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Cleo exclaimed. She dropped her hand, and as she did so, the water dropped as well.

"Wow, Emma's turn." Rikki said.

"Ok, well my character had the power to…" I dropped my sentence off as I put my hand in front of me. Once it was in front of my body, I straightened it out. Once it was straight, the water in front of me turned to ice.

"WOW!" Rikki and Cleo exclaimed in surprise.

"Ok, Rikki's turn." Rikki wasn't going to get out of this one.

"What do I have to do?" Rikki asked.

"Put your hand in front of you and ball it into a fist." I gave her the very simple instruction.

As Rikki balled her hand into a fist, the water started to boil.

"Wow, I've got a cool power!" she exclaimed.

"Wait until Sarah and Lydia hear this!" Cleo said excitedly.

"NO, no one can hear about this. This is something that no one can know about." I told her.

"Why not?" Cleo asked.

"Because when people find out what happen to us, we'll be put under house-arrest, or be tested on." Rikki answered.

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"Because we're different, because no one else is like us." I answered her.

"So I can't tell anyone?" Cleo asked.

"No, no one." Rikki told her.

"Not even mom?" Cleo sure seemed to have a lot of questions.

"Not even your mom." I told her.

"But I tell mom everything." Cleo explained to us.

"Well not this time. Don't tell anybody what happened to us." Rikki commanded. I thought it sounded familiar; it was from the show.

"Fine, but somehow, sometime, they will find out." Cleo was the responsible one of the group.

Right then, I noticed something.

"Hey what are these?" I asked as I grabbed one of them and held it up. What I held up was a locket; it looked exactly like the ones on the show.

"They're lockets." Rikki answered.

"I know that. Hey, they're just like the ones on the show. Ok, Cleo, here's yours, the purple one. And Rikki, you get the red one." I handed out all the lockets to them.

Before we put them on, we studied the lockets. On the back, near the bottom, there were three lines; next to them was a picture of a lion's head. On top of them, Cleo and I had a saying.

"_When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death. When He shakes his mane, we will have spring again._" I read out loud.

"How come I don't have a saying like that?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know." I answered her.

We opened the locket, and inside was a picture of four people. Three of the people could easily be seen. It was the three of us. The last person you couldn't exactly tell who she was; the picture was too blurry, almost like that person didn't exist yet.

"Wow, I wonder who this fourth person is." Cleo told us.

"Well, she's probably Charlotte." I suggested.

"I thought you said this happened to three girls, not four." Rikki convicted.

"Charlotte comes in later. Besides, she's only a mermaid for one month." I said, trying to prove my innocence.

On the inside of the locket lid, there was another saying.

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done._" Cleo read out loud.

Cleo, Rikki, and I opened our little hook. Then we put the necklace on with the hook facing forward, so it would be hooked correctly. Then we moved the necklace around so that the locket was in front. But something was wrong.

As soon as we got the necklaces on, the hook disappeared into the chain. We couldn't get the locket off. It had become impossible. We would never be able to take it off again.

That week, Yasi and Toti had finally gotten serious about Testified Truth, our singing group. We spent a lot of time practicing the music. We had finally finished _Diamond_ by Jump 5, and had started doing other songs.

One day, Yasi and Toti came up to me after practice.

"Ally, you know what? You've really changed. You haven't missed one note ever since your party. Your singing is perfect, almost hypnotizing." Yasi complimented me.

"Yeah, and you also can dance like I've never seen you dance before! It's amazing!" Toti also complimented.

"Really? That's strange, I never noticed." I told them.

"You're being way too modest Ally. Your singing, dancing, and even your acting are now perfect!" Yasi told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Want to sing one more song?" Toti asked Yasi and me.

"Sure," we both said.

We turned my CD player on.

"_Wooah oh, oh, hooh, oh, hooh, oh. Wooah, oh, oh, hooh oh. Whacha waitin' for yo? Everything is here and now, all around. So don't be shy it's time to party._" I sang. Right then, I realized something.

As I sang, something was glowing around my neck. As I kept singing, I looked down and realized my locket was glowing.

Once Toti and Yasi were gone, I raced upstairs to my closet.

"Hey Chantal, Hope, has something weird happened to you as you were, oh I don't know, singing, dancing or acting?" I asked once I had rounded both girls up.

"Yeah, my necklace glows." Chantal told us.

"So does mine." Hope said.

"I think these necklaces are magic, they can perfect the arts. I mean, I can sing perfectly now, not to mention I can dance better than I've ever danced before." I told them.

"So can I." Hope and Chantal said together.

"Wow, they are magic!" I breathed.

About a month after we had turned into mermaids, I started figuring out when the next full moon would be.

Once I had finally figured out when the full moon would be, I told Hope and Chantal. We then decided to have a sleep-over, so we could make sure that no one would get moonstruck.

"Hey Chantal, Hope said she'd be a little late." I told her as she entered the door.

"How late?" she asked with a little bit of a worried look on her face. I had already told them what would happen to each person if she would get moonstruck.

"She'll be here before sun down." I assured her.

Hope got there five minutes before the moon rose.

"Talk about lucky. Five more minutes, and our secret would have been history Hope!" Chantal, who had now turned herself into Rikki.

"Rikki, stop it. She got here, she's fine." I said.

"Thanks Emma, you don't know how hard it was to convince Andreas that it was just a sleep-over." Cleo told us.

"He doesn't know, does he?" I asked.

"No, but he is close." Cleo worried.

"How close?" Rikki interrogated.

"He wonders why I always run when I've been touched by water." Cleo looked sadly down like she had hurt our feelings.

"So do my parents. Do you know what my excuse for not wanting to go to Massanaughten was?" I asked.

"What?" they both asked.

"I have a phobia of water." I answered.

"That's the excuse I gave," Cleo told us.

"Same thing here. Well, if all three of us think of the same thing, it must not be a bad excuse, right?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah," Cleo and I answered together.

"I'm going to get a cup of water." I told them.

"I'll come, too." Cleo told me.

Once we were in the living room, I realized something.

"The shades aren't drawn, I'll go close them, and you get the drinks." I said.

I walked over to draw them, but when I got there I stopped dead. There, staring right in front of me was the full moon. I was moonstruck.

The rest I don't remember, but this is what Chantal and Hope told me happened after that.

Hope then turned around to see what was taking so long when all the sudden, she realized I was staring at the full moon.

"Emma?" Hope called. But I was still looking at the moon.

"Emma." She tried again. I still didn't budge.

Hope walked over to me. She quickly turned me around, so she wouldn't get moonstruck, too.

"Cleo, I need to go to Mako Island." I said.

"Of course you do. Let me take you upstairs, and we can go to Mako Island."

Of course, she didn't take me to Mako Island. For the rest of the night, they kept me away from people until I got my senses back.

Keeping the secret seemed incredibly easy. But even though it was easy, it was annoying.

About a week after the first full moon, I decided I needed a bike ride to clear my head. I took the route I always took, which passed by the Denver Park, went through a neighborhood, until I went into the alley way where Alex lived.

I got to the alley way and saw that Alex was outside. As a matter of fact, he was talking to somebody.

_That boy looks familiar_, I thought to myself.

This boy had blond hair. It was in a buzz cut. He was in a camouflage coat and had a bike.

"Wait a minute. You like her?" the boy said.

_Oh my gosh,_ I thought to myself.

Now in order to know exactly what happened, you have to go back a few minutes.

On a whim, my cousin Brayden decided to ride his bike ten miles from his house in Terry Hill, to Denver, to ride the route I had once shown him.

When he got to Alex's house, he stopped right in front of Alex, who had been playing basketball.

"You like basketball?" Brayden had asked Alex.

"Yeah, I play on my co-ops team. You like riding bike?" Alex had asked.

"Yeah, it's exercise." Brayden said.

"Hi, I'm Alex," Alex greeted.

"Hi, I'm Brayden," Brayden said back.

Now at this point, they had started getting into a conversation about sports, when all the sudden, Alex saw me coming.

"Oh my gosh, here comes Ally Weaver!" Alex said.

"Ally Weaver?" Brayden had said, surprised this boy knew me.

"Yeah, I have a huge crush on her. There are some rumors that she likes me, but she seems a little too into this other guy."

"Wait a minute. You like her?" Brayden asked.

I rode up to them.

"Brayden? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wait a minute, you know him?" Alex asked.

"He's my kid cousin," I answered.

"I'm not your kid cousin; I'm only two years younger than you!" He said.

"Well, explain to me why a twelve year old would go ten miles away from his home without telling his mom." I told him.

"Hey Alex, sorry if he annoyed you." I apologized.

"Wait a minute, this is the guy you've had a crush on?" Brayden asked. My cheeks went red.

"And this is the girl that you've had a crush on?" Brayden asked Alex. Now it was Alex's turn to be embarrassed.

"You really like me?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you like me?" I asked

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Bye!" Brayden said. He started to pedal away when I grabbed his hood.

"Not so fast, Andreas; you're coming home with me. You're mother's probably worried sick about you." I scolded. I turned to Alex and said,

"Well, I better take Brayden home. See you later."

"Five o'clock?" He asked.

"Alright." I answered. We then rode off.

"What happens at five o'clock?" Brayden asked.

"Oh shut up." I replied.

Alex and I decided to go steady, but we decided to have a few rules, at least until we knew for sure where we were going.

It was the last week of May. It was time to RSVP for the JR. High pool party. Cleo, Rikki, and I didn't want to go, in case people found out about our mermaidness. But our parents had other plans.

"You have to go to the pool party Ally." My mom said.

"But Mom, Chantal and Hope aren't going." I complained.

"I just talked to their parents, and they're making Chantal and Hope go, too." My mom said.

"But Mom…" I started.

"You're going to the pool party and that's final." Mom had just ended the conversation.

I decided to invite Nikki along as well. She would enjoy it, and I tried to get her to every evangelistic meeting I could.

When we got there, we wore our swimsuits, though Hope, Chantal, and I weren't planning on touching the water.

That's until Matthew Thompson decided differently.

I was walking over to Hope, who had just gotten there, escorted by Andreas, when Matt came over to me. He was followed by both Zacks and Clayton.

"Hey Ally, you're not wet yet." Matt stated.

"Yeah, well, I don't like the water anymore." I told them.

"It's time you get wet." He said as he both Zacks and Clayton picked me up.

"1…2…" Matt counted. That's when Alex and Andreas, who hadn't had a chance to leave yet, noticed.

"Put her down," Alex yelled.

"Okay," Matt said as he dropped me. He then looked at Alex. "What, you said to put her down, so I did. Come on guys, let's go inside." So everyone (except Alex, Andreas, and Alex of course) went inside.

Alex and Andreas came rushing to help me up, but I knew it was too late. I started to turn into a mermaid.

Once I had finished turning into a mermaid, I looked at Alex, Andreas, and Nikki. I tell you they looked very frightened. Of course, who wouldn't be?

"Alex, Andreas, help her. It's Ally." Rikki said. Of course, they also looked strangely at Rikki and Cleo, wondering where they had come from.

They helped me up, and soon as I was up, Rikki came and dried me off.

"Who are you two?" Andreas asked.

"Don't you recognize them Andreas? This is Chantal and that's Hope." I told him.

"So how long ago did this happen?" Alex asked.

"Well, I've been a mermaid for four months." I told him.

"And you haven't told me!" Nikki asked.

"I didn't really have a choice." I told her.

Once I was dry, I got up.

"So, you're all mermaids?" Andreas asked the three of us.

"Yeah," we answered together.

"Let's leave. If you guys don't want this getting out, then you three shouldn't be here." Alex stated.

"Too bad no one's going to pick us up after five minutes," Nikki said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked, he wasn't too fond of Nikki.

"I mean, that Ally, Chantal, and Hope's parents are forcing them to go to the party." Nikki answered

"We'll have to think of something else. In the meantime, the leaders will be back. What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"I have an idea. Alex, pour some water over the door." I commanded. She poured water over the door. Then, I froze the water.

"Wow!" Alex, Andreas, and Nikki said together.

"Ok, now we've got to somehow let leaders know you're leaving." Andreas said.

I dialed one of the leader's phone numbers.

"Hi Mrs. Snavely. I'm sorry to say that I had to leave because I need to change clothes. I also wanted you to know that Alex and Nikki went with me. Also, Chantal went with Hope to the Martins' house because they didn't want to stay." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry the boys ruined it for you." Mrs. Snavely replied.

"It's okay, I didn't really want to come anyway. Well bye." I hung up before she could answer.

"Come on guys if we start now, we could get home right before the party ends." Hope said.

"Ok let's go," we started walking, but Chantal stopped.

She went back up and started to boil the water.

"I never did like pool parties anyway." She said. I went back up and started pulling her hair, leading her the way we were going.

It was soon after school started that the annual Reamstown Talent Show planned the Saturday they were going to have the show.

Testified Truth planned on singing _Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_ by Jump5. I had also convinced Alex to join this year. I thought this was just going to be like last year. I didn't know how wrong I was.

"Welcome to the Reamstown Talent Show, we have a lot of good acts today. So without further ado, Testified Truth." The announcer said.

"_Aloha e aloha e, 'Ano 'ai ke aloha e, Aloha ae aloha e, A nu ay ki aloha e._" We started to sing. As I looked out in the crowd, I saw a man. He was dressed very important like, and was writing stuff down.

_He must be one of those surprise judges,_ I thought to myself.

Once we finished singing, we went back stage. Alex came on-stage. He sang _Made to Love_ by Toby Mac, then came back stage as well.

"Did you see that guy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he seemed, strange." Yasi answered.

"He's probably one of those secret judges," Toti said.

"Yeah, but I've never seen someone like that before around here." I added.

Well, after everyone was finished, the results came in. Alex had won for single, some group had won for group, and Testified Truth won for all around.

We were celebrating, when all of the sudden the man that we had seen before came up to us.

"Hey, are you three Testified Truth?" the man asked.

"That's us." I answered.

"Hi, I'm from Disney Records," he informed us.

I gulped down my excitement; I wanted to seem calm in front of him.

"Really? What are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'm here to get you three to have a contract with Disney." He answered.

I gulped harder.

"Really, you want us?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who makes the decisions. You would have to come to California to meet with the director." He told us.

"When?" I asked.

"This week. You would be meeting with him on Friday." He stated.

"Just one minute. Let's see if we're open." I said, we went back stage and the three of us screamed.

"We're free." Yasi told him.

"Okay, you'll be leaving on a plane Monday." He told us. Then he gave us the tickets and left.

Right then my parents came up to us.

"What was that about?" Dad asked. The three of us replied with a scream.

"Well, what ever it was about, it must be good." Mom answered him.

"Must be? How about the most amazing thing that may ever happen to us! We've just become one in a million!" I exclaimed.

"One in a million?" My parents asked together.

"That guy who was jotting stuff down, did you see him?" I asked, wanting to build the suspense.

"Yes, he was the one talking to you three. What is this about?" Mom asked again, a little annoyance in her voice.

"He gave us tickets to California." I said.

"And your point," Dad commented.

"He, that man who was talking to us, is from _Disney Records_!" Toti, Yasi, and I exclaimed, then we screamed again.

On Monday, the day given to us, we flew over the whole country with my mom and the girls' mom. Alex was coming the next day, because he was also asked to join Disney. I had promised all my friends at home that I would keep them updated.

_Ally just got off the plane and is now in California._ I wrote on Facebook. I immediately got comments like, _what's it like_, or _you should come see where I live_.

I commented _you should see it! It's so beautiful. And it's also very warm!_ _Well I got to go._ Then I logged off Facebook.

"Come on girls. We've got to practice!" I said to the twins as we got into the cab.

On Friday, as was expected, we went to a room that was filled with directors of this or that.

We went to the CD player and put in our first CD. I had put it together that summer. It had all the songs that I had written, plus some songs that we knew well.

"_Every time I turn the t.v. on see another pretty face on the screen._" I sang after introducing in as _Diamond_ by Jump5.

After that, we sang _Live my Life for You_ by Pure NRG, _This Madness_ also by Pure NRG, _Popular _by Testified Truth, _Dig a Little Deeper_ by The Cheetah Girls, and _Stand Up_ also by TCG.

"Okay, we'll have a short break, and then we will choose your lead singer." The one director said.

"So we're in?" Toti asked.

"You're in." another director said.

"But we really don't have lead singers. Everyone's equal." I tried to persuade them.

"Not all three of you can be the same. Every group has one lead singer, even The Cheetah Girls." The directors left, and we talked it over.

"We can't have a lead singer; it would be unfair to the others." Yasi said.

"But we can't just give up, this is our dream!" Toti exclaimed.

"I thought you guys were going to leave!" I said.

"Well, we're not now! That was our back-up plan!" Toti informed me.

"So you guys didn't even trust that we would get far?" I asked. We were starting to get under each others skin.

"No, it's just, ugh!" Yasi tried to answer.

By the time the directors got back, we were furious with each other.

"Okay, so you three know _I'm the One_ by The Cheetah Girls? Great! Start the music!" One of the directors said.

"_Nobody can sing like me. I can hit any note you give to me from A-W. Yes, I can._" I sang. We all started to sing the song.

By the time we were done, the directors seemed to know exactly who they were going to pick.

"Ally, could you sing a song for us?" The main director asked.

"Sure," I answered. I turned the music to one of my favorite songs.

"_You are the hero I'll never be. But don't you know I wanna be like you? And I'm so glad your apart of me. I'll go with you, where ever you want to._" I started to sing.

By the time I was done, there was no doubt; I was going to be Testified Truth's lead singer.

Once I was back in my hotel room, I was teeming with excitement.

"So, are they going to let you in?" Mom asked.

"Not only did we sign a contract, guess who will be the lead singer?" I asked.

"You?" Mom asked.

"Yes!" I answered excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Ally that is so great!" my mom said. Crystal came in the room right then.

"What's great?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going to be on Disney Channel!" I answered Crystal.

"Does this mean we have to move?" Crystal asked mom.

"Not really. I mean, it would probably be better to live here, but we don't have to." Mom said. "Oh, Ally, Hope said she had some great news. She seemed excited when she called."

"First, I promised I would somehow tell everyone what happened." I told my mom as I got onto Facebook.

Once I got onto Facebook I could hardly control myself as I wrote the words very slowly on my status.

_Ally is so excited that she just got a contract with Disney._ I pushed enter.

Right away, I got thousands of comments. The more I read, the more that they came. Some said _congrats_ while other said _ amazing_. It was just the start of the popularity I was going to get.

Then I decided to call Hope.

"Hey Hope, what was the great news?" I asked.

"I was just asked to have a contract with Disney and so has Andreas!" Hope answered.

"Wow, that's great Hope! We'll see a lot of each other then!" I said.

"Yeah, they said we were great singers!" Hope said.

"How's everything back at home?" I asked.

"Great, see you when you get back!" she said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she answered.

Then we hung up.

It was five days before Christmas when we got an unexpected (and unwanted) visitor.

My parents were out for the night, and I was babysitting Crystal and Molly who was sleeping over at our house.

Alex came over to watch _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, (which was very appropriate for the occasion.)

As we watched the credits roll down the screen, Alex and I were talking when Crystal came down.

"Ally could Molly and I have a snack?" Crystal asked me.

"Sure," I said as I got up to fix something when there was a bright light that flashed. I turned around to see what it was, and stood stock still.

There in my living room, was the one, the only, Jadis. She was tall, but of course she was supposed to be.

"Crystal, why don't you go upstairs?" I asked, though I meant it more as a command than a question.

"That sounds like a good idea," Crystal said as she ran with all her might upstairs.

"Hi, I'm Jadis, Queen of Narnia." Jadis said regally.

"Hi, I'm Ally Weaver. What was that place you said again?" I asked. Alex gave me a questioning look, almost like I was crazy. I gave him a look that told him to act dumb, like he had never heard about Narnia before.

"Narnia." Jadis answered. I tell you, I was so nervous that I was about to run throw the wall yelling that there was a witch in my house, but then I thought other wise.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." I commanded her.

"So, Narnia, I'm afraid I've never heard of that place before. Where is it?" Alex asked, though I knew he knew, Jadis didn't, and for as long as I could, I wanted to keep her as far away from the truth.

"It's far away from here." Jadis answered.

"Well, tell us, is it pagan, or does it have just one God? Or does it have any gods? What's it like there? What prophecies (if any) are there? And why are you here if you live so far away?" I asked. I was so excited. This meant there must be a Narnia.

"I'm their goddess." Jadis answered.

"Wow, they must be really lucky." Alex said sarcastically. I gave him a look that said he wasn't helping.

"And it's always winter there, never Christmas." Jadis answered another question.

"That must be interesting," Alex again said sarcastically. He obviously hadn't gotten my message.

"And there are a few prophecies." Jadis said.

"Do you mean like, _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done?_ Or what about _when Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death. When he shakes his mane, we will have spring again?_" Alex asked. "We know you're lying. We know all about Narnia. Aslan is their king, their God. We know it was you who put that enchantment over Narnia, and we know that you will be defeated."

"Alex!" I said indifferently.

"What? It's the truth!" Alex said.

"That was our life-saver!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here any way Witch?" Alex asked.

"I was told that I must go and see the girl who would one day become Lucy. I was told Edmund would be with her. I was sent to four other places so I could not know who they would be, because you do know that I would try my hardest to get rid of those infernal contraptions." Jadis stated.

"Well I feel sorry for the children who have to put up with you." Alex taunted.

"Alex, we're lucky to not have been killed yet, don't push it." I said.

"Aslan also gave a small description. Apparently, these Lucy would be Edmund's girlfriend, and they would both be singers." Jadis added.

Right then, Alex and I stared right at each other. We fit the profile perfectly. We were going to be part of the Pevensie family.

Then I saw another flash. Next thing I knew, there was two young children.

"I wonder where we are Polly." The boy said to the girl.

"I don't kn…" the girl that must have been Polly started. But she stopped as her eyes fell on me. It was like she knew me.

"…ow Diggory." Polly finished.

"What's the matter Polly?" Diggory asked. Then he looked at me. The smile on his face left and was replaced with a look of familiarity.

"Excuse me fair maiden, but what may I ask is your name?" Diggory asked me.

"My name is Ally Elizabeth Weaver; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said politely.

"And where, may I ask, are we?" Polly asked.

"In Denver Pennsylvania. Why do you ask?" It seemed odd that these two would ask so many questions.

"Oh, and the last criteria…" Jadis started.

"We really don't want to know Jadis." Alex said.

"Well, I'm going, my job is done." Jadis said and then disappeared.

"Have I met you two before? You do look awfully familiar." I told them.

"Well…" Polly started, but was stopped by Diggory, who gave her a reproachful nod. "…no, as a matter of fact, I don't think we've ever seen each other before."

"No you are very familiar. Donde estan?" I asked.

"Costa…" Polly started, but again Diggory stopped her. "…I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

"We've got to go. Bye!" Diggory said.

"Bye," I answered. Then they were gone.

I turned to Alex.

"I could have sworn that I knew them. Did you notice that that girl started to answer me?" I asked him.

"If you ask me, they're both crazy!" Alex said. He went to the hall way. He was looking at the pictures when he stopped at one.

"Ally, who's that?" He asked.

It was two weeks after we got that visit when we were asked to got to Maine. It was supposed to be something about modeling, though I couldn't remember what or why.

Of course I said yes, and so did Alex, Hope, and Andreas. And as soon as we had gotten the tickets, we got together to talk about what it would be like.

"What do you think it will be like, Ally?" Hope asked.

"Well I think, wow!" I yelled.

"What!" Andreas asked.

"I was just turning this over, because I was bored, and the destination changed!" I exclaimed.

"What was the destination?" Alex asked.

"Narnia," I said in an almost whisper.

"That's not possible!" Hope said.

"It is to," I retorted.

"Look guys, let's not fight _or_ let our imaginations get away with us." Andreas said as he looked at me.

"I'm not crazy!" I slinked farther in my seat.

On the twentieth of January 2010, we got on the train.

As soon as we were on the train, I looked at my ticket.

"Oh my word!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You'd never guess what my ticket says!" I exclaimed again.

"Wait is it the same as mine?" asked Alex. He had looked at his ticket as I had asked him to guess what mine said.

"What does yours say, Alex?" Hope asked tiresomely.

Then both Alex and I whispered one word.

"Narnia." It was just loud enough that Hope and Andreas could hear it.

"That's nonsense." Hope said.

"Jadis!" we exclaimed.

"That makes no sense!" Andreas added.

"She came to us; she said she was looking for Lucy and Edmund!" Alex was getting excited. He looked at me, and I looked back.

"Guys, there is no such thing as Narnia!" Hope told us.

"I'm going to go somewhere else," Alex said.

After a little while, I decided to go check on Alex.

"Hi Lucy," he greeted me.

"Edmund, why did you call me Lucy? You know my name is Ally!" I said, and once I did, I gave a look of shock on my face that was unmistakable.

"What's going on here? Edmund, Lucy, what's the matter?" Hope asked.

"Susan, what's going on?" Andreas came out and asked Hope.

"I don't' know Peter. Something's wrong with Lucy and Edmund!" Hope told him.

"But you're not, and he's not, and he's definitely not…" I didn't get to finish any of my sentences. The next thing I knew I was on the floor.

Once I came to my senses, I was no longer surrounded by Alex, Hope, and Andreas. I was looking into the faces of William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, and Skander Keynes.

"I'm telling you, that's not Lucy!" Edmund tried explaining to the two others.

"Who are you, and where are my friends?" I jumped away from those weirdoes.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you? It's me Peter, remember?" Peter asked.

"Can Lucy and I have a few minutes alone?" Edmund asked.

"Okay, that's a little odd, but if you want to talk some sense into her, that's fine with me." Peter answered.

"Okay, who are you?" I asked.

"Look, I know it may seem a little strange but, it's me, Alex." Edmund said.

"You're not Alex," I answered.

"And you're not who you think you are." Alex added.

I looked at myself in a window (that was surprisingly very reflective) and saw Georgia Henley staring at me.

"Ally, you're officially Lucy." Edmund told me.

"So we are going to Narnia!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, and Susan and Peter don't remember who we are, or who they are for that matter!" Edmund informed.

"Look, if we're going to Narnia, then we'll have to do it the right way! As long as we can remember who we are, we need to be in constant communication." I started.

"Okay Ally," Edmund said.

"Another thing, it will be to confusing to always be swinging back and forth between names. Let's just go by who we are right now." I added.

"Great idea, but do I need to be a traitor?" Edmund asked.

"If you don't go to the White Witch's house, then we would leave, remember? Just like in the movie." I answered.

"What else?" Edmund asked, starting to act as if this would be pure torture.

"I think we should document what we do. I mean, it isn't everyday that you get to go to Narnia!" I answered.

"What are we going to use? I mean, video still won't come out for a while!" Edmund asked.

"I was wondering why I had the strange thought about bringing those tiny video cameras." Was my answer.

"What!" Edmund asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"A few days ago, I found a bag of cameras that were so small, you couldn't see them; this must be the reason I felt the need to bring them!" I thought out loud.

"Wow, talk about thinking about everything!" Edmund said.

"These transfer from outfit to outfit for as long as we need them to." I added, "Stick one to your shirt."

By the time we were finished, it was our stop. We met Susan and Peter and got off.

We read the poster for a moment, and then ran towards the incoming car. It passed us by.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan informed us.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund thought.

All of the sudden, we heard a horse and buggy come down the road. It stopped in front of us.

If you've ever seen the movie we seemed to have just dropped into, you know exactly that this was the right person.

We rode up to the house. Once inside, Mrs. Macready told us the rules that Alex and I knew well. No shouting, running, touching of the historical artifacts.

"And above all, there will be no disturbing the professors." Mrs. Macready commanded.

That night when I was in the sheets, Peter listened to the radio in Susan and my room.

When the supposedly bad news came, Susan turned off the radio, just like she was supposed to. Then we had the conversation that the four Pevensies had. I will not repeat what you should already know, especially because it is way too long.

The next day, it rained (no surprise), and I got Peter to play hide n' go seek. Of course, Edmund took my hiding space, and I ran to the room where I was supposed to. I got in the wardrobe and walked backward.

I will not tell you the rest of such a long story. I went just as it did in the movie. We came to back to the room where the wardrobe was, and there was Professor Kirk.

"I-I can't believe it's over." I said. We were now on the train heading home, and not one person had spoken since we had gotten on, which was over an hour ago. I knew why no one was speaking, and I knew it was stupid. Peter and Susan (we hadn't changed back into our original form yet) knew they should apologize for not believing us, Edmund knew he should apologize for the way he had acted during the entire trip, and I knew all three were waiting for me to say I told them so.

"Wow that was some trip!" Susan exclaimed softly.

"So we're related one-third of the time now? This is awfully confusing." Edmund knew what I was getting at. Telepathy was a good new quality we had.

"Not that confusing, if you really believe in magic." I said.

"I didn't believe such a thing could happen before just recently." Peter joked. We all laughed softly.

"You know this is just another secret we have to keep." Edmund stated, though we need not be reminded.

"I'm already in enough trouble for keeping secrets as it is." I added.

"And we won't be going back for at least a year." Susan said.

"Maybe we'll go back before then!" I tried to keep up hope.

"Lucy, I know you're trying to keep everyone happy, but no one's happy all the time." Susan said.

"That's not true, you, you sound like…" I didn't want to say it; I couldn't compare her to that person.

"Who?" Susan asked.

"You sound like Alex!" I yelled at her, and then I ran away to another car.

"Susan," Peter said and then followed me with Edmund right at his heels.

When we got back, we looked like we did when we left. Our parents picked us up, and brought us home.

Once I was home, I went to put my stuff away.

I was in my closet when all the sudden, I saw Hope coming.

"Hey Hope," I greeted.

"You're not mad at me?" she said in surprise.

"How could I stay mad at my sister?" I replied jokingly. We smiled and hugged and everything was better.

It wasn't long afterward that I was in my closet when all the sudden, there was Nikki.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I saw a flash of light in my closet, then I found a closet inside my closet. And when I was looking around, I found a door that led me to your closet." She replied.

I looked around before I said the next thing, "Want to hear a secret?"

"You know I do." She answered.

"First you have to promise not to tell anybody." I said.

"Okay, I promise," she said.

"I've been to Narnia." I said.

"No you haven't," she told me.

To answer her, I turned into Lucy, right before her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Nikki swore.

So now Nikki knew. Now everything was okay. For a while.

It was two weeks since we had been in Narnia. I again was in my closet when I saw a young girl about my age in my closet.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked. The girl turned around.

"Ally?" she asked.

"Katelyn?" I asked back.

"I can't believe you have a closet, too. I guess they're giving these to anybody." Katelyn clucked.

"Katelyn, you are so lucky, you know that? I wish I could be you." I told her.

"No you don't! Your life is way better than mine!" Katelyn replied.

"No way! You are a normal Disney singing star, but there are some things about me you will never understand!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well everybody likes you!" she yelled back.

"I wish I could be you for just one day!" we both yelled at the same time.

Right then the earth shook beneath our feet. When it was over, we were both sprawled out on the floor. Katelyn left.

The next morning, I woke up at five o'clock as usual. But something was different. I didn't feel like myself. I looked around to find I was in someone else's room. I turned on the light, and went to the nearest mirror, which was in the new closet. I looked and staring in front of me was Katelyn Smith.

As soon as it registered, I screamed at the top of my lungs. As quick as a dash I went to the door that now said Ally Weaver. I went through the door, through the closet, to what should have been my room.

I went to the sleeping lump and shook it. It woke up. I covered its mouth before it could scream.

"Get up," I told it.

Once we were in my closet, I let go of her mouth.

"What are you doing in my body freak?" Katelyn asked.

"Katelyn, it's me, Ally." She stared at me. "And you're not who you think you are." I turned her around so that she could see. She now was the one screaming.

"I know, we've changed bodies." I said.

"Oh no, no, no, no! We couldn't have changed bodies! What about the premiere tonight?" Katelyn asked.

"I guess we'll have to be each other. Okay, let's get our showers then we'll see what each other will be wearing. Oh, and by the way, all you know is about to change." I told her.

"Ha-ha very funny." Katelyn retorted.

"No I'm serious. Take a shower in here, I kind of don't want anyone to see my body when it gets wet. One more thing, because you're in my body, you're no longer human." I informed her and then left. Or at least she thought I did.

I actually hid behind a wall; I wanted to hear her when she found out she had a tail.

She went to the bathroom, turned on the water. I walked up to the door to get a better look. She then checked the water, turned the shower on, and went in. Ten seconds later, I heard a blood-curdling scream.

"I have a tail!" Katelyn screamed. I then ran off.

I took my shower (oh, what it's like to not have a tail) then I got dressed. I thought it was nice but when we got back together, we found out we didn't have the same taste in clothes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a slut!" I yelled when I saw what she had picked out for me. It was so low cut that it went down to where my heart was supposed to be. The shirt had no sleeves, and also showed my belly button. She was also wearing a jean miniskirt.

"Oh my gosh, you're going to sell Bibles!" Katelyn said back.

"Alex, Hope, and Andreas aren't going to see you in that!" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"By the Lion's mane, you're wearing what we make fun of!" I exclaimed.

"Well, my friends are going to think I've lost my mind!" Katelyn said.

"So will mine!" I retorted.

"Fine I'll gussy-up." She said.

"And I'll grunge down." I answered.

"By the way, I didn't enjoy the little surprise that happened this morning when I took a shower!" she said smugly.

"I told you, you're a normal Disney singer, I'm not!" I replied.

We got to a point where we were wearing a compromise. I got on the bus and she went downstairs to where my mom was.

As soon as I got on the bus, I sat down. But it was the wrong seat according to Katelyn's friends. That was Nikki's seat. But I didn't know that.

Nikki sat down in her seat, and then she looked beside her and grumbled. She started to get up when I stopped her.

"Hi Nikki! How are you?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"How are you Wicked ***** of the West!" she said.

"Or what about that other one you and Ally call me, is it the White Witch?" I asked.

"How do you know?" Nikki asked.

"Ally and I just became friends and she apologized for everything." I said.

"Remind me to tell her she's insane." Nikki retorted.

"It's perfectly okay for her and me to be friends." I replied. Nikki then got up and left.

At my house, Katelyn walked downstairs to see my mother eating oatmeal.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't like oatmeal." Mom replied.

"Well things are a little different today, okay?" Katelyn replied haughtily.

"Ally Elizabeth Weaver! Is that the way you speak to me?" Mom asked.

"Sorry," Katelyn replied rolling her eyes.

When I got to Cocalico Middle School, I realized who Katelyn's friends were.

"Hey Katelyn, how are you?" Hannah Beth asked.

"Fine, how about you?" I replied.

"It's amazing how you're so fine after what you told me last night." She said shockingly.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"That you ran into Ally Weaver and she said she had a better life than you." Olivia answered.

"That's not true! Actually we're very good friends now." I answered their stares by leaving.

Katelyn was doing school when someone walked up to her.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" he asked and kissed her hair. She turned to find out that it was Alex.

"Why were you kissing me?" she asked.

"You're my girlfriend, remember?" he replied, then he looked at her. "Are you sick?"

"No, it's just that I forgot." She explained.

"You also forgot that you work with Susan and Peter and me in your closet?" Alex asked another question.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." She said sweetly. She then brought the books with her as she went to the closet.

When she got inside, she found Susan and Peter looking at her. Alex had turned into Edmund as they had gotten into the closet, but she hadn't realized it yet.

"Lucy, why didn't you come earlier?" Peter asked.

"Lucy?" she asked them.

"The name you've had since we came back from Narnia. Is something wrong?" Susan asked.

"No, I-I-I forgot something!" Katelyn wanted to get away from these people as soon as possible.

One thing she over looked though was that there was Edmund. She was startled by the sudden change, not to mention the fact she expected Alex, not Edmund, to be behind her. She screamed.

"Lucy, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Edmund asked.

"Who are you!" Katelyn asked.

"Alex." Edmund replied. "Wait a minute; you're not really Ally are you?"

"I-I-I got to go!" Katelyn replied and tried running off. She was stopped by Alex.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on here!" she replied.

"Yes something's going on. What happened?" he asked.

"Edmund! It's obvious that she just forgot!" Peter exclaimed.

"That we were dating, that she should have been here, or that she is Queen Lucy?" Alex asked.

"There's one easy way to figure out." Susan replied. She then turned to Katelyn. "What's your favorite song?"

"It's a tie between _Pray _by Pure NRG and _Tell Me Something I Don't Know_ by Selena Gomez." Katelyn answered. She had read it off a fan site.

"Who's your favorite singing group?" Susan asked.

"Christian or secular?" Katelyn questioned.

"Both," Susan replied.

"Well, I don't have a favorite Christian group, but my favorite secular group is The Cheetah Girls." Katelyn answered.

"Favorite secular singer." Susan now asked.

"It's a tie between Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, and Hannah Montana." Katelyn replied with ease.

"And you hate the Jonas Brothers why?" Susan asked.

"I _dislike_ the Jonas Brothers because even though they say they are Christian, they don't make any regards to it except for right before a concert when the show the Jonas Brothers praying." Katelyn answered.

"You have three rabbits. Which one do you joke has the wrong name and what name do you say she should have and why?" Susan asked.

"Dede, the name I say she should be called the White Witch, which is why I say that she should have been name should have been Jadis. I think so because she has the temperament of the White Witch." Katelyn answered with ease.

"These are way too easy. Anyone with internet or t.v. access could know these sort of things. When you're upset with Katelyn Smith, you and Nikki call her one of two names. One was thought up by Nikki, the other by you. Which one did you think of?" Alex asked.

"What?" Katelyn asked.

"You heard me; what is it?" Alex asked.

"I don't know okay?" Katelyn answered.

"This isn't Ally. She says it almost everyday." Alex said and turned around.

"What does she call Katelyn?" Katelyn asked.

"If you knew Ally at all you could have guessed it correctly. Ally was obsessed with Narnia when she thought up the name. She called her the White Witch. This isn't Ally." Alex repeated.

"Then who is it suppose to be Alex?" Andreas asked.

"I don't know. All I know is this isn't Ally." Alex replied.

Alex turned around to leave. Katelyn saw that everyone was cross with each other.

"Alex's right. I'm not Ally. I didn't know what Ally calls Katelyn, I wouldn't know unless she told me. I also don't know Ally very well; it's almost like we don't even know each other. The truth is that we switched bodies for who knows how long." Katelyn told them.

"I knew this wasn't Ally." Alex said.

"Who are you then?" Hope asked Katelyn.

"I'm Katelyn," she replied right as I came through the door. School was over for me and I wanted to know what she planned to wear to the premiere.

"Katelyn, Katelyn, Katelyn. What did you do that for?" I asked her.

"Ally?" Alex asked me.

"I learned some more things about you today." Katelyn said.

"I told you, I'm not normal." I replied.

"No you're not, but then who am I to judge? I've been a witch to you ever since we met." She said back to me.

"And I haven't been that nice to you either." I replied.

"Hello? We're still here." Alex said.

"Really? We didn't notice." I teased. Right then the earth shook again.

The next thing I knew, I was in my own body again.

"We're back," Katelyn and I said together.

Two weeks afterward we got back to Narnia. It had been ninety five years since we had been there, but everything was still good.

The next day, Nikki came to my closet.

"Hey Nikki, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Okay. I don't why, but I had this strange feeling that I needed to come here." She told me.

"Well since you're here, want to go to Narnia?" I asked.

"I thought it would be another eleven months before you got to go back!" Nikki exclaimed.

"We went back yesterday. I got my own wardrobe now!" I said in reply.

"I'd love to go!" Nikki said. I got up to go to the room that now was filled with sound systems and movie systems. At the end of this room was the wardrobe.

We went through it and saw Narnia standing before us.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Want to go horse-back riding?" I asked Nikki as I walked toward Cair Paravel.

We each got on our own horse. Right then I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lucy it's Edmund. Peter, Susan and I just got into Narnia and heard that Aslan is here." Edmund told me.

"Oh really?" I asked as I looked at Nikki.

"Yeah, meet us at Cair Paravel." Edmund commanded.

"We're already here!" I said.

"We? Lucy did you bring somebody with you? Lucy when I get there I'll…" Edmund started but I hung up before he could say anything. I would get enough when he got here.

"We'll have to wait a few minutes for Peter, Susan and Edmund." I informed Nikki.

"Fine by me." Nikki replied.

Five minutes, there were the three others.

"Nikki, meet Edmund, Susan and Peter." I said as I pointed to each one of the oncoming figure.

"Lucy," Edmund said under his breath.

"What? She's my friend and Aslan said she should know." I said to him.

"Whoa, wait there one second! No one said anything about there being such a thing as Aslan!" Nikki said.

"Nikki, this is not the time for you to fight me about what is and isn't spiritually there!" I told her.

"There is no such thing as God!" she said.

"Oh, now I know why she's here." Peter spoke.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing! Now let's go!" I replied as the other three each got on a horse's back.

We rode a little while until all the sudden Nikki spoke up.

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

"What's what?" I asked back.

"Something's moving through the trees!" Nikki informed us.

"As long as you admit seeing something." Edmund said to her.

All of the sudden, the thing moving through the trees moved closer to us. He moved closer and closer. Then, he pranced out right in front of Nikki's horse. The what you could now tell was a lion roared and jumped on top of Nikki's horse. Nikki screamed and jumped off. She went running for her life. She still says to this day it was because she was sure it would eat her, but I know it was the demons running away from Aslan.

"Nikki, He's not going to eat you!" I screamed after her.

She stopped. She turned around and sheepishly walked back. Once she was with us, we kneeled before him. All except for Nikki. She stood there dumbfounded. Once we had risen, she fell to her knees, crying. She was truly overwhelmed. Aslan licked her forehead. He then roared as loudly as I had ever heard Him roar.

"Do you believe in Him now?" I asked her jokingly as the others laughed. She smirked a little herself as she stood up.

Then she realized she had been really, really wrong.

"I'm so sorry Ally. You always told me He was there, and I kept tuning you out!" Nikki started apologizing.

"Don't apologize to me. I was pushing you way to hard." I replied to her.

Nikki turned to Aslan.

"I'm so sorry Aslan! I-I didn't believe. I was blind." Nikki said. Then she looked down at her feet. "What would have happened if I had believed the whole time?"

"We can never know what could have happened, dear one." Aslan said sadly. "But what will happen is another matter! Tonight, you will go to Ally's small group and meet your future husband!" Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded. I looked at Nikki. He looked back. We both knew that the guys at our small group would think of her.

"Yes, most of the boys at your group will probably think of her in sympathy, but there will be one boy that will think of her in sympathetic love. All will rejoice that she has found Me, but one will rejoice for both the first reason and that he has found his true love." Aslan said.

That night, as predicted by Aslan, Nikki asked my parents if she could come to small group with us. They looked at her like an angel had just appeared from out of the blue.

Once we got there, Nikki started looking around at the different guys there were. Then, she saw him. And when she told me who she thought it was, I was shocked, and it showed. The boy that she had instantly fallen in love with was Nicky White.

Nikki went up to him.

"Hi I'm Nikki." She said.

"Hi, my name's Nicky, too." He said with a dreamy look in his eye. Both fell in love.

It was a few days after this episode that I met Polly and Diggory again.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and I went to Narnia with Katelyn and Nikki. I soon got bored and decided to go off on my own. I soon found two figures standing in the distance. As I got closer, I realized they were the two who had been in my house that December night.

"Hi, what's your name?" Polly asked.

"Lucy, Lucy Pevensie the Valiant to be exact." I answered.

The two of them looked at each other.

"No parece ella familiar?" Polly asked.

"Si, ella mira algo familiar." Diggory replied.

"Usted sabe que puedo comprender todo que usted dice!" I said back.

"Realmente?" Polly asked me.

"Si, mi mama me enseño español de una edad muy joven!" I answered.

"Que?" Diggory asked.

"Mi mama fue un maestra español y ella quiso enseñarme. También, una parte de mis vidas familiares en Costa Rica." I told them.

"Vivíamos en Costa Rica, pero entonces movimos a Tejas." Polly informed me.

"Eso es el también cosa exacto que sucedió a mis primos y sus padres!" I exclaimed.

"Realmente? Sea ah que una coincidencia!" Diggory said.

"Así que quien en usted realmente? Usted sabe, cuando usted no es Lucy Pevensie?" Polly asked.

"No me reconoce usted?" I asked. They both gave me a blank look.

"No," they both answered together.

"Cual nombre desea usted? Tengo dos otros." I said as they looked at me even more blankly.

"Usted es dos otras personas además de Lucy Pevensie?" Diggory asked.

"Queremos saber los dos." Polly answered.

"Bien, he sido Ally Weaver y justo Ally Weaver durante trece anos. Pero en mis decimoterceros cumpleaños, dos de amigas y yo fueron vueltos a sirenas. Ahora soy conocido como o Ally Weaver o Emma Gilbert." I told them.

"Así, usted es Ally Weaver, el uno nosotros encontramos antes?" Diggory asked, with both his and Polly's faces draining all color.

"Ahora que conseguimos que fuera de la manera, por que no me dice usted dos dijeron que usted no podría hablar español cuando es muy claro que usted ambos son con soltura en el idioma?" I asked.

"Yo no se si nosotros le podemos deciR." Polly told me.

"Lucy!" I heard Edmund calling. I looked toward where I heard him calling me.

"Se parece a nosotros no son los únicos unos con un secreto. Que tal esto? Usted nos dice por que esta persona le busca, y nosotros le diremos por que nosotros no le dijimos que podríamos hablar español." Diggory ransomed.

"Multa. Si usted tiene jamás mira el León, la Bruja, y la Guardarropa, usted sabe que soy el aventurero. Bien, yo no quise seguir el grupo, así que deje para tomar una caminata en el bosque. Ahora ellos me buscan. Su vuelta." I answered.

"No exactamente. Quien es ellos?" Diggory asked. Nosey.

"Mi hermano Peter, mi hermana Susan, mi hermano Edmund, mi amiga Jill, my amigo y primo Eustace, y mi dos otras amigas Nikki y Katelyn." I answered.

"Quien es ellos en Tierra?" Polly asked.

"Multa. Ellos son mis amigos Andreas Martin y su hermana Hope, Chantal Shuman, Ethan, Nikki Johnson, Katelyn Smith, y mi novio Alex Lewis." I answered.

"Su Novio? Pensé que usted no fue permitido fechar durante mucho tiempo! Usted predica teniendo en contra a un novio hasta que usted sea grave acerca del casamiento! Por que tendría usted a un novio?" Polly asked.

"No es algo que estoy realmente orgulloso de bueno? Mis padres no saAlex realmente que fecho. Si ellos averiguaron, se harían de tiempo ET. Además, ni Alex ni yo son permitidos fechar todavía. Alex y yo no deseo que personas sepan porque nosotros nos pareceríamos a hipócritas. Por supuesto nosotros no somos hipócritas, porque dicen que usted no debe fechar cuando usted es como usted como nosotros somos si así. Pero para los que saAlex quien usted se casara, por que pierde el tiempo no mostrando su amor a ellos. De todos modos, usted es bastante entrometido. Por que quiere usted saber todo este material acerca de mi?" I asked cautiously.

"Queremos saber como usted ha sido desde que duramos le vimos. Somos realmente arrepentidos acerca de estar a usted acerca de no sabiendo español, nosotros justo no supimos si nosotros le debemos decir o no, especialmente teniendo en cuenta nosotros no supo si usted iba a Narnia o no. La verdad es la razón que nosotros no deseo que usted supiera que sabíamos que español es porque somos sus primos Nina y Joey. Y a propósito, usted probablemente se pregunta quien esa cuarta sirena en su medallón es. Soy yo, yo soy una sirena tambien." Polly answered. I stood there dumbfounded.

"There you are Lucy! We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Edmund came up to me. Then he saw my face. "What is it? Oh, hi Polly, Diggory. How are you?"

"You must be Alex. The one who is dating our cousin without her parents knowing about it." Diggory said as he gave Alex a weird look.

"Wait, are you Joshua and Nina?" Edmund asked.

"No, Joey and Nina, Joshua doesn't know Narnia exists." Polly explained.

"Well I'm sorry for the mix up." Edmund said sarcastically. Before a real fight could start, we heard more voices.

"Edmund, is she there?" Susan called from the top of the hill.

"Yeah she's here." Edmund yelled back.

"You went on a search just to find me? I know these woods better than anyone, and you think you need to _look_ for me?" I asked. Lucy may have been glad they cared enough to search for her, but the original side of me was very independent.

"We thought the White Witch had taken you." Edmund explained to me. Though you might have thought that she was dead, but she had actually come back to us several times, haunting us even though she was as alive as everyone else. The one good thing was that she still had not figured out that we were the ones that had gone to Narnia. This meant she tried to torture us when we were the Pevensies and when we were people on Earth, but she didn't torture us by trying to tell everyone that we were one in the same, as you will later find out she did a lot of the time.

"Lucy where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Susan exclaimed.

"You didn't need to worry about me. I can fend for myself." I told them.

"She is right," Peter had joined us by then. "I mean she wasn't captured by the White Witch." We all looked at Edmund.

"Well, at least we are allowed to be here!" Edmund said defensively.

"What's that suppose to mean, we have just as much right to be here as you do!" Polly exclaimed.

"You were the ones who brought Jadis here in the first place! If you had just left her be, we wouldn't have needed to save Narnia from her rule!" Edmund replied.

"Edmund stop it! If I remember correctly, they may have brought her here, but at least Diggory didn't listen to the White Witch's lies!" Susan said defensively.

"That is true," I added. Then I realized that I had just gotten into the fight I hadn't wanted to get into.

"That maybe true, but Edmund didn't know that she wasn't queen, he didn't know her. The reason Diggory didn't listen to her was because he knew she was lying!" Peter sided with Edmund.

"Wow that's a first! Peter siding with his brother after how many times he fought with him?" Polly asked.

"Hey! That's my brother!" I said back.

"He's only been your brother for a few months, but we've been your cousins all your life!" Diggory informed.

"Wait, these are your cousins!" Susan asked. We all ignored her.

"Choose who you're siding with Ally; your friends or your family?" Polly asked.

"I'd rather not have to choose; thank you very much!" I replied loudly.

"What's going on here?" Nikki asked as she came down the hill.

"Please don't tell me it's another Pevensie Fight! I've heard those four fight more than I've seen Rikki and Emma fight!" Katelyn joked.

"Yeah, well, you try having to put up with a clean freak!" Jill joked. And that was so funny that we all laughed and forgot what we were fighting about.

It wasn't long after that that I saw Brayden on my boyfriend's front porch.

Katelyn and I were talking at my house when I got a call from Alex.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ally! You'd never guess who I found in the alley way just now!" Alex said from the other line.

"No, not Brayden! Why doesn't he ever stay where he's at? I'll come get him." I said and hung up.

I turned to Katelyn.

"Want to go to Alex's house?" I asked her.

"Sure," she answered. Then I told my mom I was going on a walk and left.

We walked up Main Street until we got to Alex's house. There was Brayden talking to Alex. Brayden got up as well did Alex.

"I can explain!" Brayden started.

"Does your mom know you're here?" I asked judgmentally.

"No," Brayden said quietly.

"Does you dad know you are here?" I interrogated.

"No," Brayden said even quieter.

"Were you ever given permission to come here without your mom or dad knowing about it?" I asked again.

"No," Brayden said in almost a whisper.

"Can you explain?" I asked.

"Well, you remember that feeling that I said I had when I came last time?" Brayden asked.

"Yes," I said nudging him to keep talking.

"Well, I had the same feeling today." He tried explaining.

"Brayden, what mischief do you have planned this time?" Alex and I asked at the same time.

"What happened last time?" Katelyn asked.

"You know how they are boyfriend/girlfriend?" Brayden asked her.

"Yeah," Katelyn replied.

"It wouldn't have been possible if not for me!" Brayden bragged.

"Brayden, why don't you go home before you get into huge trouble like last time? That's when my mom and dad decided to call Nanny 911." I whined.

"Wait a minute; you were on that one episode of Nanny 911! I saw it!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Really?" Brayden asked.

"Yeah, I have to say it was one of there easier cases. The entire problem was your younger brother Jack." Katelyn said.

"Who is this?" Brayden asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brayden. This is Katelyn Smith. Katelyn, this is my kid cousin, Brayden." I explained.

"Hi," Katelyn said.

"Hey," Brayden said back. Katelyn was pretty small, and Brayden was in the middle of a growth spurt, so they were perfect height. They looked into each others eyes, and then like magic, they moved closer and closer. Before I could stop it (I only wanted to stop them because Brayden would be in HUGE trouble if this was found out, just so you know) they were kissing.

"This is awkward." Alex said after a few minutes.

"Awkward and disturbing." I added.

When they were finished, we walked home.

I kept my secrets from Brayden for quite a while. It was right after school let out that he found out everything.

My aunt Jen worked at her sister's furniture store one Thursday of each month. That day she needs someone to watch them. Usually my mom's the one that volunteers. It was no different that day.

No sooner than five minutes after he got there, something bad happened.

"So Brayden, how are you?" I asked.

"Okay," Brayden replied.

"Want a drink of water?" I asked.

"Sure," Brayden answered.

I guess I wasn't paying that close of attention, because somehow, I got wet. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could. To my dismay, he followed.

I got there just in time to shut the door. Brayden got there right as I was turning into a mermaid.

"Whoa," I said as I fell (you think I'd be used to it by now).

"Ally, are you alright?" Brayden asked.

"Yeah fine." I answered.

"Nothing that I need to know about?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Nothing strange?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Then why do I see a tail jutting out from the door?" he interrogated.

"Oh snap!" I exclaimed as I pulled my tail back.

"Ally," he called.

"Fine come in." I replied.

When he stepped in and saw my tail attached to me, he started to go white. He closed the door behind him.

"What happened here?" Brayden asked. I had to admit he sounded a lot like Peter.

"Long story," I answered. "Could you grab that towel?"

He gave me the towel. I started to dry off. Once I was dry, he had all sorts of questions for me.

So I took him into my closet. Then he had even more questions for me. His mouth was running a mile a minute. Finally I got him to calm down.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." I commanded.

"I swear." He confirmed me.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"When did this happen?" Brayden asked.

"On my thirteenth birthday." I informed.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure. One minute we were in my living room, the next we were at Mako Island, then the next after that we were back in my living room." I answered.

"We?" he looked at me.

"Hope, Chantal and I were the first three. Then on Nina's fourteenth birthday, the same thing happened to her. It will also happen to Sarah Martin, Alyssa Shuman, and Crystal." I explained.

"Does Katelyn know?" Brayden asked. They were now in a relationship.

"Sort of." I answered, "But don't be mad at her. We told her she couldn't tell anybody."

Right then I heard Aslan's voice in my head. _He needs to know everything. He will be big help later._

"Do you want to know another secret that Katelyn knows?" I asked.

"There's more?" he exclaimed.

"Follow me," I said as I went to the room with the wardrobe in it. He followed me. I walked through the wardrobe. Brayden followed suit.

"Wow it's amazing. Where are we?" Brayden asked. Right then one of our guards came up to Brayden and me. He stared dumbfounded. He hadn't put two and two together, you know, the wardrobe meant Narnia. I guess he also hadn't looked at me.

"Your majesty, how are you?" the guard asked. He looked over at Brayden. "Is this boy a foe?"

"No, he's a friend." I said. Brayden was now looking around again, not even wondering who the majesty was.

"Let me know if you need help Queen Lucy," The guard told me.

"Who's Queen Lu…?" Brayden stopped mid-sentence as he saw me. He finally came back. "You're Queen Lucy!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brayden asked.

"I wasn't allowed to." I replied. Then I changed the subject, "want to go to Cair Paravel?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Brayden answered.

We went to the castle. We talked about Narnia. Brayden had a lot of questions to ask.

As we were coming to the castle, I saw three figures walking towards Brayden and me.

"Lucy?" One asked.

"Oh no," was my reply as I saw who it was.

"Brayden, hide." I commanded, but it was too late.

"Lucy, who's that with you?" Susan asked with a reproachful frown own her face.

"You all know my cousin Brayden," I introduced.

"Lucy!" Susan exclaimed.

"What? Aslan told me to!" I explained.

"How long are you going to use that excuse?" Susan asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked back.

"Lu, you're always saying that Aslan told you to do whatever you do. Why would He be talking to you and not to us?" Peter asked me.

"Maybe it's because you're not listening." I replied.

"I'm with Lucy on this one," Edmund voiced.

"What did Aslan say this time Lu? That Brayden was going to jump off a building if he didn't come to Narnia?" Susan asked sarcastically.

"Aslan said that to you before?" Brayden whispered to me.

I ignored Brayden.

"No, Aslan said that we would need Brayden someday because he would save Narnia." Peter must have gotten jealous.

"Get him out of here!" Peter commanded.

"What!" Edmund, Brayden and I said together.

"Sing to him so that he forgets all about Narnia." Peter demanded.

"What!" the three of us asked again.

"Then lock Lucy in her room so that she doesn't get anymore recruits." Peter demanded.

"What!" Edmund, Brayden and now Susan asked. I was too dismayed to even speak.

"I'd be locking you in your room as well Edmund, if it were not for the need of your military skill." Peter added.

"Why?" I asked, finally able to talk.

"Lu, I'm doing this for your own good." Peter replied.

"What good will this do?" I asked.

"Lucy, you have got to learn not to question. This is for your own good and that's that. Look, there's no time to have him forget, so Edmund, take him to the Wardrobe, it will shut after that." Peter commanded.

"What good will this do?" I repeated.

"It's for your own good Lucy." Peter repeated.

"Mine or yours?" I asked. Then Susan went to lock me in my room as was commanded.

"Take Brayden to the wardrobe." Peter commanded.

"What if Aslan was right? What if Brayden was meant to save Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Get him out of here now! He's never been in war before; he doesn't know what to do." Peter replied.

"If I remember correctly, neither did you." Edmund reminded him.

"Do as I say!" Peter yelled. Edmund started off with Brayden.

"Why's Peter so grouchy today?" I asked. Susan was locking me in my room, as was ordered. One of the guards was to watch me so I didn't get out.

"He's jealous I think. He was always the one to save Narnia, now you say your cousin is supposed to save it." Susan replied thoughtfully.

"I didn't mean that Peter was doing a bad job, it's just that was what I was told." I explained. Then I thought of another question. "Why did he lock me in my room? He knows I'm the best archer there is."

"Hey, what about me?" Susan asked jokingly. We laughed. "I don't know why he locked you in your room. But don't worry; you're not going to miss much." We giggled again.

"Susan!" Peter called angrily.

"Bye," Susan said.

"Good luck!" I called as she closed the door. CLICK! I was locked in.

It was a few hours after I was locked in when Katelyn found Brayden in my closet.

"What are you doing here?" Katelyn asked.

"Hoping Ally comes back from Narnia." Brayden told her the entire story.

"Lucy's never been wrong. I wonder what got into Peter." Katelyn thought aloud.

"I don't know. As soon as Peter heard that Aslan said I would save Narnia, he was yelling and screaming." Brayden said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that you said?" Katelyn asked.

"As soon as Peter heard that Aslan said I would save Narnia, he wanted me out of there." Brayden replied.

"Of course! Why hadn't I seen it before? He's jealous. He was the one to save Narnia the last." Katelyn explained. Then her eyes opened big. "We've got to get you to Narnia; quickly!"

They ran to the wardrobe. They got there only to find it locked.

"Why do we need to get in there? Peter already told me not to come in again!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Jealousy is blinding Brayden. It blinds you from the truth." Katelyn replied.

"What truth!" Brayden asked.

"The truth that if Peter doesn't want Narnia captured by Calormerenes, he should listen to exactly what Aslan says and put you into the war!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"I will never have normal people to surround myself with!" Brayden exclaimed as Katelyn tried getting in.

After a while, when they had both about given up hope, they heard a roar. Then the wardrobe doors opened.

Meanwhile, I was bored stiff in my room. I kept hoping Peter would somehow "draw them to the castle" so I could at least watch. I was about to go crazy when I heard a lion's roar. Then, I saw the door open wide as a lion started to walk in. As he came closer, I realized it wasn't just any lion, it was _the_ Lion.

"Aslan!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug Him.

"Hello dear one," Aslan replied. Following Him were Brayden and Katelyn.

I looked at both of them. Then I came to a realization that I had been right.

"I knew I was right! But the others didn't believe me." I told Him.

"Why would that stop you from obeying Me?" Aslan asked.

"Obeying you?" I asked.

"Didn't you get my order to keep Brayden in here?" Aslan gave me a knowing look.

"I must have not been listening, I'm sorry." I replied.

"So, why were you locked in your room?" Katelyn asked.

"I-I have no clue. Peter just ordered me to be locked in here." I answered.

"Yeah, he was really jealous." Brayden added.

"Why did he act the way he did?" I asked Aslan, remembering why I was here in the first place.

"He got a message that he thought was from Me," Aslan answered.

"What was the message?" Brayden asked.

"He got a message that said that you weren't going to help Narnia, you were actually helping destroy it and that you were going to hurt Lucy." Aslan explained.

"I would do no such thing! She's my cousin, I wouldn't hurt her even if I allowed to!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Who would say such a thing?" I asked.

"The person who sent it to him was none other than the White Witch." Aslan replied.

"But he wouldn't listen to her! He knows what her voice sounds like, and it is very different from Yours!" I defended.

"You may know the difference well, dear one, but Peter has never heard my voice. He has never opened his ears to what I have to say." Aslan told us. "But enough talking about what happened, for that is gone and done with! Let us go and help Peter for he needs all the help he can get!"

We found out that it was exactly as Aslan had said. And once the misunderstanding was settled, we found that everything was good. For a while.

Nikki really wanted to tell Nicky (I know this sounds really confusing- it was truly confusing to all who heard-for the point of time-which is very short here on Earth-let us just use Nikki J. for the girl Nikki, and Nicky for the boy Alex) about everything, but knew that Aslan had said it would be a long time for Nicky to be ready for Nikki J. to tell him. It was the same for Aaron White (Alex White's brother) and Hope (who had just recently found out there future would be together!). But all of this changed one day in the later weeks of summer vacation.

It was the Wednesday night after Crystal had found out about Narnia and mermaids. That night was supposed to be small group, but for the kids, it was a play date. We always had fun. The best part was that since there was Nikki, Nikki J. and now Crystal were all there, it was near impossible to get wet.

But (to my dismay) today was different. The Weavers had decided to let the kids play water balloons in the backyard while they taught. Alex was happy to be throwing the rubber ball shaped, water-filled things around the backyard, while Nikki J. and I talked away from where they were throwing the balloons.

_Well, it isn't the perfect situation, but at least I can't get wet and blow the secret for everybody!_ I thought, but to my dismay again, I was wrong.

Nikki J. had become bored of just throwing balloons full of water at people, so he decided that now was the perfect time to get the water hose and squirt people with it. When he saw Nikki J. and me talking, he found it the perfect time to get us wet.

"Hey!" Nikki J. screamed as she got soaked by the water that was being squirted at her.

"Come on Alex! Grab a balloon and join in! You too, Ally!" Aaron yelled.

"This is a little kiddish, don't you think?" I asked.

"Are you _still _afraid of water Ally? I got a cure that will help!" Nicky taunted.

"I don't think you can cure _this_." I yelled.

"Sure I can!" Nicky yelled.

"How?" I asked.

"This way!" Nicky yelled. Before I knew what was happening, I was being squirted with water.

"Oh no!" I yelled as Nikki J., Alex, and Crystal came to help.

"Look what you did!" Alex exclaimed. The he looked at Crystal. "Do you think you can dry her off?"

"I just learned a few days ago I _could_ dry her off. Don't expect a miracle from a child!" Crystal exclaimed.

"It's just water! What's the worst thing that could happen?" Nicky asked.

Right then, I turned into a mermaid. Thankfully, the only two people who saw that didn't know about me being a mermaid were Nicky and his brother Aaron.

"Does _that_ answer your question Nicky?" Aaron asked dumbfounded.

"Yes that does Aaron." Nicky replied with the same dumbfounded and scared look on his face.

"Could you two _please_ keep others from looking instead of staring with that dumb look on your face?" I asked. Hurtfully, they tried to keep people from looking my way.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Nikki J. asked.

"It's simple; we just get Crystal to dry Ally off." Alex replied.

But, while they were talking, Crystal had looked up. She stared into the moon, and got moonstruck.

"Okay, Crystal?" Nikki J. called. She noticed Crystal was staring at something. She followed her gaze.

"Alex, Ally." Nikki said slowly.

"Yes?" Alex and I asked.

"Crystal can't help Ally right now. She's a little busy." Nikki said as she felt Crystal's forehead, which was already getting hot.

"What do you mean she's a little bu…?" Alex stopped in mid-sentence. "Ally, do not turn around"

"Why?" I asked.

"The full moon is out." Alex replied. Right then, Crystal dried me off. She was swelling with heat.

"Nicky, Aaron, have you ever teleported before?" I asked as I stood up.

"No," they answered.

"Well you are about to!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Aaron's hand, Nikki J. grabbed Nicky's hand and Alex grabbed Crystal's hand.

Next thing we knew, we were at my house. We got Crystal under control, and after the night's end, she was better.

"So, Hope, Chantal, and you are all mermaids?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, it is kind of hard to understand at first, but it's easier once you get used to it." I answered.

"And, all of you have been to Narnia?" Aaron asked.

"As a matter of fact, Andreas, Hope, Ally and I are Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund." Alex replied.

"Why didn't Hope just tell me?" Aaron asked.

"Because Aslan kind of told her not to." Nikki J. told them.

"Good morning Lucy, Edmund!" Susan said as she entered my closet.

"Hope?" Aaron said. Susan stopped dead in her tracks.

"How do you know?" Hope asked.

"We told them." I explained what had happened last night.

"Well, now everyone is happy!" Peter exclaimed.

There was a long time of peace and quiet. We hadn't heard from the White Witch for a long time. But that was soon going to change.

It was the Harvest Festival. My mom had started it a long time ago. Alex, Andreas and the whole group was going to be helping out this year.

Half way through the whole thing, who should show up but the one, the only, Jadis.

"Hello Ally! How are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" was my reply. I didn't want to let everyone know I knew who she was.

"Don't you remember me? I am Jadis, queen of Narnia!" she told everyone.

"More like the queen of those mentally disturbed!" Alex joked. Everyone laughed. Alex is funny a lot of the time.

"Look, go back to the mental hospital where you belong. I do not know you!" I lied.

"I know you! I could recognize that necklace anywhere!" Jadis froze. It had clicked! "Wait a minute, you're…you're Lucy Pevensie!"

"No, I am Ally Weaver." I wasn't trying to be funny, but everyone started to laugh.

"Can I talk with you two alone?" Jadis asked.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to turn us to stone with your scepter." Alex got a big laugh, but he was not joking.

We went into the hallway.

"I know who you are! You were the two that were going to be Lucy and Edmund!" Jadis said as soon as we had gotten into the hall.

"Wh…What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Don't try to act dumb! I know exactly who you are, and I am going to expose you!" Jadis said, and then she disappeared.

Well, even though she claimed revenge, she didn't take it for a while. The first time she actually took it was right after Christmas.

I woke up to the sound of _This is Me_ by Demi Lovato. That was my ring tone for Alex, so I picked up expecting to hear Alex's friendly voice in the morning. But it wasn't Alex.

"Alex is gone!" the voice exclaimed. I knew that voice well. It was his brother Ashton.

"What?" I asked not quite nervous yet, knowing the adventurous Edmund, I thought that maybe he had decided to go to Narnia or something.

"He's gone! I woke up and all I saw was a note on his bed!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked. I didn't think it was too weird that that would be there.

"It says that Alex was kidnapped and not to call anybody but you." Ashton had caught my attention a little bit, but I knew Alex, he had probably gotten out already.

"Who was this letter from?" I asked a little worried. But as long as it wasn't her, I knew he would be fine.

"This person is a nut-job!" Ashton exclaimed.

"That is not a name. Who wrote the letter?" I asked.

"She calls herself 'Jadis, Queen of Narnia." Ashton answered. The name that I had silently prayed not to hear, and yet, he had said it.

But as I lost hope, I heard Aslan say _He will be alright as long as Ashton comes with you_.

I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to do it, but I had to.

"Ashton, you know about the closets, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Ashton answered, not sure what to think.

"Come to mine, and then meet me in the room that has no name on the top. There is something that you need to know about your brother." I told him. Then I hung up.

I grabbed my robe, knowing that once I got into Narnia, my clothes would automatically change into what Lucy would wear.

Ashton got to the wardrobe room.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that. Look, _all you know, is about to change_." I said as I opened the wardrobe door.

"What are you? Professor Cornelius?" Ashton asked me sarcastically.

"Are you Susan?" I asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Then he looked at the open wardrobe door. "Oh no! You can't be serious!"

"Well, I am serious. I wouldn't be any other way, considering the consequences." I told him. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"I'd rather not." Ashton answered.

"That wasn't a question." I told him.

"Excuse me? I am older than you, remember?" Ashton asked indignantly.

"Yes, but you are in the presence of a queen." I told them, and then I disappeared into the wardrobe. Ashton huffed, and then did the same.

When he came out, he was so amazed he could not speak.

"Wow, this is amazing!" he exclaimed once he had finally spoken.

"Yeah, it is pretty great." I told him. He looked at me.

"Who are you?" Ashton asked.

"Queen Lucy, or as you know me, Ally Weaver." I replied.

"Wait a minute, if you are Queen Lucy, then who is Edmund?" he asked me.

"He is the reason we are here." I answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up! Alex is Edmund?" Ashton asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes he is. And Susan is Hope Martin, and Peter is Andreas Martin. Now that we got that out of the way, I'd suggest we get moving. As Aslan says _we have far too go and little time to get there_." I said as I started walking in the direction we had to go.

"What about _things never happen the same way twice_?" Ashton yelled.

I stopped. He was getting on my nerves already, and we hadn't been there five minutes!

"It didn't happen the same way twice." I stated as I turned around.

"What do you mean? You look exactly like your character, you have the same names…" he started to list everything.

"It didn't, if it had happened twice, the White Witch would be dead, and Prince Caspian would be here by now. No, things did not happen the same way twice." I turned around and started to walk again. This time, Ashton followed.

We walked in silence for a while. Finally, Ashton spoke up again.

"Why didn't Alex tell me? Why was this entire thing a secret?" he asked me.

"Because, Aslan told us not to tell anyone. That included you. But you might be one of the lucky ones who gets to keep his memory." I told him as we walked.

"Lucky ones? You mean to tell me that most people don't get to remember this stuff?" Ashton asked.

"Hey, if they are not an important help to Narnia, or they do not need to know yet, they will not be allowed to remember. Trust me though, I have never sung to you to get you to forget about Narnia." I replied.

"You? You can make people forget about things just by singing?" Ashton interrogated. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, but only if Aslan makes my singing hypnotic. I mean, it is always hypnotic, but people don't usually get hypnotized by it unless Aslan makes them hear the hypnotic part of my voice." Ashton looked at me strange. "I know, it's confusing."

We didn't talk for a while. We both just walked through the woods.

After a while, we came upon a stream. I knew it very well, so it was kind of sad that I got wet.

"Whoa," I yelled as I fell (I still can't believe I wasn't use to it!). Ashton turned around.

When he saw me, he stood stock still.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ally," I said as I started to dry myself off. Then I got up.

"Does Alex know?" Ashton asked.

"Of course he does. We're dating; we know everything about each other." I told him as I walked forward.

"How come no one on Earth knows about your being a mermaid?" He was so nosey.

"Look," I started. "It isn't something we're proud of; we know that if people found out about Hope, Chantal, Nina, and me we wouldn't be free for more than a minute. People don't like people that are different than themselves. We know that they would do tests, they would lock us up, and other things like that. The guys are great, they keep our secret. Your brother keeps secrets only because he needs to, so don't be angry with him."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ashton asked me.

"I have telepathy, so does Alex, Hope, Andreas; it comes from being in Narnia." I explained.

"Is there anything else I need to know about? Any other secrets my brother has kept for you?" Ashton was pretty angry.

"No, why? Why are you angry with me? I can't control what happens to me or your brother, nor can you control what God wants to do. The White Witch wants revenge on Edmund because he helped destroy her, not because of anything I have said or done." I told him.

"Why does she care so much about revenge? What is this revenge to her?" Ashton asked.

"Look!" I screamed. "I have had a lot of things happen to me, and I don't appreciate you trying to blame me for what happened to your brother! Do you think this is easy for me? I love Edmund, okay? And I know he is in a bad place, the White Witch is going to want to kill him. But, for some reason, she wants me there as well. And I was prepared to come alone, and I probably would have, but Aslan told me to bring you. I don't know why, but He did. I would have much rather wanted to come alone, but because Aslan told me to bring you, I brought you. And all it has done, is annoyed me. So, for my sanity and for yours, shut up." He stayed there in shock while I walked forward. After a minute he ran my way.

We didn't talk for a long time.

"Where are we going?" Ashton asked after a while.

"To the White Witch's castle," I replied bluntly.

"You know where it is?" Ashton interrogated.

"Of course I do. I'm Queen Lucy. I know where everything is." I answered quickly.

"Look, I know you are upset, but could you please at least _talk_?" Ashton asked.

"If I talked, then I wouldn't be able to _think_, could I?" I replied bitingly.

"Think about what? At least give me that." Ashton asked me.

"I am trying to figure out how we can get Alex while not being captured by the White Witch." I told him.

"That's easy, just create a distraction." Ashton informed me.

"I realize that, but who do I use? I can't use myself, because she will recognize me. I can't use you because you're…" I started.

"Not going to be recognized by Jadis?" Ashton interrupted.

"…Inexperienced." I finished.

"Neither was Edmund. Neither was Peter." Ashton defended.

"Yes, but both times, they were almost killed." I argued.

"So? I know who Jadis is and how dangerous she is. I can manage." Ashton fought back.

"Yes, but I knew how dangerous she was when I was used as bait, and I was almost captured." I explained to him.

"When were you used as bait for Jadis?" Ashton asked almost sarcastically.

"Back during the Golden Age; she came back one time, and I almost got killed, not to mention that Susan was in danger as well." I told him.

"No offense, but you two are girls, plus she knew you two were the Queens of Narnia. Trust me, she doesn't know me. Plus, if I say I just 'accidentally' came to Narnia and can't find my way back to the wardrobe, she will graciously tell me were I can find it." He defended.

"Okay fine. **But** you need to be careful." I gave in.

A few seconds afterward, we were there.

"Wow! This is spooky. How did she get it to glow like that?" Ashton asked.

"Once we get in, we need to kill Maugrim; at least, I think she brought him back to life." I thought out loud, completely ignoring Ashton' question.

"You don't surround yourself with _normal_ people, do you?" Ashton asked me.

"Well, it is kind of hard to surround yourself with normal people when you aren't human, now isn't it?" I replied as I started to walk toward the Castle of Doom.

Once we had gotten in, we saw a few statues. A few were in the courtyard. One was lying on the steps.

"See, no Maugrim. Just statues." Ashton said as he started walking.

"Mhmm," I replied as we got to the lying statue. "That's just what Edmund thought, too." I pulled out my dagger, and then thrust it into the wolf. It stopped breathing.

"So, wait a minute. That thing was Maugrim?" Ashton asked as we stepped over it.

"Yes, yes it was. You see, this is why I faithfully watch the movie, because I need to know everything about the White Witch's castle." I answered as we got closer to the throne room.

"Okay, go up there and act like you're lost," I commanded. As he started to leave I added, "But act your age."

"Hi, my name is Ashton. What's your name?" Ashton asked Jadis.

"Hello, I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia." She greeted. "You look like someone I know."

"Who?" Ashton asked. It had been ten seconds. Fifty more to go.

"Do you know Alex Lewis?" Jadis asked him.

"Wait a minute, the famous singer? Oh no, not personally." Ashton lied. Forty more seconds to go.

"Really? Because you look like you could be his brother." She told him.

"You know what? That's what a lot of people say, but I've just heard him sing. I also have heard Ally Weaver sing, she is amazing! She's also really cute." As Ashton said that I smiled. Wow, a compliment from Ashton.

It was time. I started to sneak behind the two of them, just like we had planned.

It took a long time for me to figure out where the dungeon was. I hid behind ogres and columns, trying to find it. But finally, I found it.

I started to walk through the gate. It is amazing how noisy one rusty gate can be!

"Who's there?" Edmund asked. "Ally, what are you doing here? This is way too dangerous for you to be here."

"Don't worry, Ashton is keeping Jadis busy." I told him as I took the key I had swiped from the guard and started to free Edmund's ankles.

"Ashton? He's here? Lucy, is this another one of your 'Aslan told me to' schemes?" Alex asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. And by the way, it was Aslan who told me to, if it were up to me, he would still be at your house waiting for you to return." I said as Edmund got up.

"Well, at least you're safe!" Alex exclaimed as we kissed. _Now this is a good boyfriend!_ I thought as we started to go back.

"Are you sure you're lost?" Jadis asked. Apparently, it wasn't going to well.

"Positive," Ashton defended. Then he saw Alex and me behind Jadis. A few more steps and we were home free.

"On second thought, I can figure it out." Ashton said as he started down the steps.

"Fine, if you think that after all that you don't need instructions then…" Jadis stopped. My stomach dropped. She spotted us. "Well, well, well. This is a change. Lucy saving Edmund." Jadis pulled out her wand.

"Don't you dare take another step Jadis!" Ashton demanded as she came closer to us.

"I see exactly what you were up to all this time. You lied to me. You said you weren't Edmund's brother, but you were!" Jadis exclaimed as she grabbed me and twirled me around.

"Oh boy." I said.

"Let her go Jadis!" Alex commanded.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Jadis retorted. Right then, I thought of something.

"Hey Jadis, you want to know what I learned from my friend?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"This," I replied as I plunged my dagger in her stomach. It was way too easy. Both boys stared at me.

"What? We had to talk about _something_ at my thirteenth birthday party." I asked.

On the way back, the brothers talked. I kept a silent gladness that I hadn't been brought into the conversation. I had been ready to strangle Ashton last time so I was so glad that Alex was there.

I was now fifteen. It had been two years since we had become mermaids, and one year since we first went to Narnia.

A few days after my birthday, Jadis came back.

It was Sunday, and Alex, Hope, Andreas and I were in charge of worship. We were singing _Life of Praise _by Casting Crowns.

"_For you are awesome, God of the nations. Lion of Judah, rock of the ages. Alpha, Omega worthy of all praise._" I sang. All the sudden, the microphones and speakers all went dead.

"Ha, ha, ha." We heard someone laugh. It was Jadis' laugh.

All the sudden, she was there on the stage. We all gulped quietly.

"Hello everyone!" Jadis said in a false sense of happiness.

_Act like you don't know her,_ I telepathied to everyone.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked, hoping that it would be like last time. _Things never happen the same way twice_, I looked around. Both Alex and Ashton sent me the same message.

"Sweetheart, you don't remember me? Maybe I should refresh your memory." She turned to the crowd. "My name is Jadis, and I am Queen of Narnia." She turned back to me.

"Nice try, but there is no such thing as Narnia." I lied.

"Oh, of course. Is that your opinion, or is that their opinion?" Jadis asked as she pointed to the crowd.

"Mine," I lied again.

"Sure it isn't your mom's opinion?" I looked at her, I was confused. "What? Can't I ask my best friend Satan about your life?"

"You know, that doesn't go over well with the congregation." I stated with a little smile on my face.

"I don't care what they think," she looked over at them and smiled. "They can't get up here." I looked disappointed. But Jadis wasn't going to give up yet. "And you four can't get down." I lost hope. This also brought a small crowd of our friends to a quick altar call. Our friends had all jumped up as quickly as they could to fight Jadis, but found they couldn't. There was an invisible barrier barring their way.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Andreas asked.

"Now Andreas, do you know me as one to joke?" Jadis asked.

"We don't know you, so how are we supposed to know if you're a joker or not." Alex told her as he came toward me. I knew he wanted to protect me.

"Okay, stick to your story. Say that you four don't know me and that you four don't believe in Narnia. I can still prove that you four are liars in other areas of your lives." Jadis looked directly at me then at Hope. We both looked down. We knew what she was talking about.

"Jadis, although I doubt that is your real name, why do want to lie about us? Did your leader Satan send you here to torture us?" Alex asked bravely.

"Actually, I want my own revenge on you four." She told us.

_I'm an idiot! _Alex telepathied to us.

_No! I think you are the smartest guy in the world for having set us up!_ Hope telepathied sarcastically.

_Guys don't give our antagonist a greater advantage over us! Don't fall into a passion. _I telepathied to them.

_She's right, don't get upset with each other, we might be able to keep her from having an advantage over us. Where did you get that anyway?_ Andreas asked me.

_I memorized a passage in school. It was called _Argument_. _I told them.

_Wait a minute, you memorized that entire passage? _Alex asked me.

_ Hey! I was bored!_ I telepathied.

"Really? What's that? Did we command you to leave to many times?" Andreas asked.

"No, it's a different reason. I want revenge over Alex because he broke my wand when I was about to turn you to stone, therefore helping to defeat me. I want revenge over you because you helped defeat me. I want revenge over the girls because of other times they defeated me." She explained.

"Wait a minute. You expect us to actually believe that my daughter and her friends are the Pevensies?" my mom asked.

"Why? Do actually believe that your daughter is an innocent little girl who never lies to you? Do you really think she tells you everything? What about her boyfriend? Did you even know she was dating? Did you know that she knows who she is marrying? Do you actually believe she's never been to Narnia? If she has never been to Narnia, then why does she so consistently tell you there's a Narnia? She is Lucy Pevensie. There's no way around it. You can believe your daughter, or you can believe your own eyes. Did you ever wonder why she and Alex were so close? Why they were always together? Why they both believed so faithfully in Narnia? You think you know everything about your daughter, but you know nothing about her. She's not even human." Jadis stated.

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that she's an alien?" my mom asked defensively.

"No. I'm trying to tell you that your daughter is a mermaid. What else could explain why she believes in mermaids so much? Why can't she ever give you proof of their existence? You can keep on living in your fairy-tale world, or you can face the truth." Jadis said harshly.

"My daughter is not a mermaid." Mom contradicted.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Jadis asked. Right then, she threw water at me. What could I do? Out of habit, I put my hand out in front of me; it had become a reflex for me. The water froze right away. "And you think your daughter is human" Jadis retorted as my mom looked at me half in disgust and the other half out of pure fright. No one would believe us now. We were unmasked for the liars we were. I looked down.

"You had no right to do that!" Alex yelled.

"Really? I had no right? I had every right. You're all liars, and need to be exposed as such." Jadis told us. I didn't look up.

"Really? We're liars? What about you? What about all those times _you_ lied? You told Edmund that you could make him king, you lied to him." Andreas reminded her.

"This isn't about me is it? It was Edmund's own stupidity for following me, all I did was lie." Jadis looked straight at Alex.

"You don't have any stone to throw." I said as I lifted my eyes up. She had gotten me mad.

"Excuse me?" Jadis defended.

"You don't have any stone to throw. You can't say that Edmund was stupid because you have been stupid many more times than he has. You can't call us liars because you have done much worse things. You're just like the Pharisees who wanted to stone the adulteress. But you don't have a stone to throw." I sneered.

Jadis grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I squeezed my eyes closed in pain.

"Let her go Jadis!" Alex commanded.

"Don't take another step." Jadis commanded. Right then Alex was surrounded by wolves.

"Alex!" I screamed. I glanced at my mom. She realized who my boyfriend was. Then I looked at the rest of the congregation. They looked like they weren't seeing any of it. I realized that Jadis had put a spell over them. They were asleep.

"You two are coming with me." Jadis told us and then teleported us to her castle.

Next thing we knew, we were in Jadis' jail. Jadis had a firm hold on both of us. All of the sudden (without warning, I might add) Jadis threw us to the ground. Then she tied my feet together and Alex's feet together. Then she secured it to the ground. The rope then magically became a metal that no one could penetrate.

"You know that Peter and Susan will come to find us." I said snottily.

"I doubt that." Jadis contradicted.

"You doubt it, or are you praying they don't?" I asked.

"Why would I be praying that they don't?" Jadis asked.

"Because you're afraid of them." I replied. I wasn't wrong; we all knew she was afraid of us. But that got Jadis mad.

"Excuse me?" Jadis asked angrily.

"What can I say, the truth hurts." I retorted.

Jadis pointed at me. All the sudden, I couldn't talk.

"What? Did you really think all of my power was in my wand?" Jadis asked when Alex (for some reason, we couldn't change to Edmund and Lucy) gave her an angry look. Jadis then left.

"Ally, are you alright?" Alex asked. I shook my head. I couldn't even telepathy. "Ally, I know this isn't the perfect situation, but we'll be okay." Right then, Alex realized he couldn't read my mind. I could only listen to his voice.

"Ally, do you really believe Susan and Peter will come and save us?" Alex asked. I nodded. "I do, too. Do you think they can do it? I mean, last time we were here, we were almost killed." I gave him a look that he knew a little too well. "Of course, _nothing ever happens the same way twice_. Who knows, maybe Aslan might save us this time!" I nodded and smiled.

Alex stopped talking for a while. I could read his mind though he couldn't read mine. He was remembering what happened when we had first come to Narnia. After a while, I put my hand on his. He looked at me and I shook my head. This was not a time to be remembering bad times. It would only get us more depressed.

"Ally, remember when we first found out about Narnia? You were so excited. We all were. What happened to that excitement?" Alex asked. I looked around, and then stared back at him. "Oh."

We fell silent again. I read his thoughts. They went to the Battle of Beruna. I wasn't actually there, so I watched as the events played in his head. It wasn't long until he realized that I was reading his mind. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders trying to say I was bored and that I always wanted to know what it had actually been like.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Alex asked. That question actually stroked fear in my heart. I shrugged. Knowing Jadis, she probably give us away as slaves or make us her slaves. "I'm nervous. I don't know what she'll do, but I know it will be bad." Then I remembered something. The last time we were in her clutches, she had almost killed Alex and she wanted me to be her little slave. Thankfully, Alex couldn't read what I was thinking.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Alex told me a little later. I smiled. "We're going to get out of this, okay?" Alex said bravely. I realized that he had remembered last time as well. I smiled and nodded even though I didn't really believe him.

"Ow! Let go!" someone commanded as he came closer to the gate. I realized whose voice it was.

Jadis entered the dungeon with Ashton Lewis in tow. She threw him to the ground and tied his ankles. Then she left.

"Hey Alex, Ally. How is everything going?" Ashton asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Horrible. Jadis took Ally's voice away, we don't know if we'll live or die, and we now know that we can't trust anyone to save us." Alex replied with an angry tone.

"So, Ally can't talk? Finally, I'm not going to get yelled at." I stared at Ashton angrily. He recoiled a bit. He knew what mermaid powers could do, and he knew if he said much more he could be frozen in a big piece of ice.

After a bit, I fell asleep. Actually, the guys thought I had. Really I was listening in on their conversation.

"Was it really necessary to get captured as well?" Alex asked.

"I was checking to see where you were and bumped into Maugrim. I guess Jadis had explained to him who I was or something like that. Anyway, _that's_ how I got here." Ashton explained. "Besides, it isn't like you two did any better."

"We couldn't get down and you couldn't get up. That's all there is to it." Alex defended. I smiled. Ashton was put in his place.

"Ally's mom was ready to strangle all of us when we tried to explain about you two." Ashton stated. If I were there he'd be dead.

"You didn't really have to do that. We were just as well off without you telling her mom." Alex told him.

"What was I supposed to do? Ignore her? She was right in the way of us getting out of the sanctuary. Besides, I only told her you two were dating. It was Susan's big mouth that told the whole story." Ashton raised his voice a little bit.

"Well you're older than her; you could just shut her up!" Alex exclaimed.

Right then Jadis came through the gate. I was so startled I didn't act like I had been asleep.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked a girl not much older than Crystal. Alex and Ashton both looked her way and recognized her instantly.

"Janelle? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Uncle Alex? Uncle Ashton? What are you two doing here? And Ally? Where's Crystal?" Janelle asked.

"Ashton and Alex are your uncles? What luck have I struck? Ally, I'm giving you your voice back." Jadis said then left.

"Janelle, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping to get an answer instead of more questions.

"Crystal said something was wrong. Then she pushed me into the wardrobe. I thought she was behind me, but I guess I was wrong. I ran into a wolf who then took me to that weird person who thought she was Jadis." Janelle told us the rest of the story.

"Okay, so _Crystal_ told you we were in big trouble?" Ashton asked. The he turned to me. "And you think I'm bad!"

"We're in a real emergency Ashton. I told Crystal to get Janelle if it was a big emergency. She's better than a grown-up and she will be easy to explain to. It was either her or Georgia Henley." You have to understand that a couple weeks ago at a premiere; Jadis came and tried to ruin us by making us the Pevensies while the four who had played us were there. William, Anna, Skander, and Georgia had all found out.

"Why didn't she choose Georgia? She's fifteen, she knows her way around Narnia, and she wouldn't be brought in here because she's related to somebody who Jadis wants revenge on." Ashton argued.

"No, but she looks like Lucy Pevensie, plus, she only knows her way around a fake, movie land Narnia. When ever Jadis would put a sword near Georgia's throat the director would say cut!" I exclaimed.

"Well at least Georgia would know what she's going up against!" Ashton said loudly.

"Ally's right, Ashton." Alex stated softly.

"You think anything your future wife says is right!" Ashton exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked hiding a smile.

"EVERYTHING!" Ashton exclaimed.

"If I happen to think Ally is right doesn't mean that I think she's right ALL the time!" Alex was getting a little upset himself. And all this time Jadis watched as if this was the greatest new show in the world.

"What about the first time I ever came to Narnia? The entire time I told you about what happened you kept saying 'She was right.' You didn't give your opinion on the whole story." Ashton remembered.

"I gave my opinion. In my opinion she was right!" Alex was getting pretty upset now.

"Do they always fight like this?" Janelle whispered to me.

"Only sometimes," I whispered back.

"Why?" Janelle asked still in a whisper.

"Because your Uncle Ashton won't let your Uncle Alex make the decisions he's supposed to make." I whispered.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Janelle asked.

"Guys, I think we've had enough." I commented. Both boys looked at me. They understood what I meant.

Soon afterward, Jadis came again. She took Janelle and Ashton and took away my voice. I don't know where she took Janelle and Ashton.

"Do you really think Crystal's smart enough to do this all by herself?" Alex asked me. I nodded. Of course I believed in my sister.

"What's this about me?" Crystal asked as she came through the gate.

"Crystal?" Alex said. Of course I couldn't say anything.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Crystal asked when she noticed that I didn't talk.

"Jadis took away her voice." Alex explained as Crystal got us out.

Right then, I felt my voice return.

"But now I'm better," I said as I got up.

So we got out of there with ease. Janelle wasn't allowed to remember, but Alex and Ashton understood, and so did Janelle.

We spent more than a year without any problems. Everything was perfect. Hope, Alex and I all turned sixteen, nothing really bad happened, and Jadis didn't show up. But one day changed the whole aspect.

One day we were in Narnia. We heard that Aslan was there so we went to see Him.

"Aslan!" we exclaimed once we saw Him. Nina, Joey, Chantal, Ethan, Hope, Andreas, Alex and I were the only ones there.

"Hello dear ones. I have some information about your powers." Aslan told us.

"What could it possibly be?" I asked.

"The White Witch and Lucifer have found out how to increase them." Aslan explained. We all knew what would happen if our powers were increased to the maximum level. Chantal, Hope, and I could hypnotize whoever we want whenever we wanted. And Nina could be like the people in _Inkheart_. She could read things out of books.

"Do You think they will use it?" Alex asked.

"I can not tell you too much about the future, but I can say that Lucy, Polly and Crystal should watch themselves." Aslan told us. Then He disappeared.

Two days later, Crystal asked me something strange.

"Ally could read me _Peter Pan_?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, and then I started to read.

We had gotten to the part about Tinkerbell when all the sudden, she was there!

I called Alex as quick as I could.

"Alex, I read Tinkerbell out of her book!" I exclaimed as soon as he answered.

"I was about to call you about that. I was going to tell you not to read anything. Because you and Nina are cousins, both of you can read things out of books. So can Crystal." Alex explained. Then he told me the four of them (my cousin Joshua had found out recently about everything) were coming.

"Do you think this is what Aslan said by we had to watch ourselves?" Nina asked one they were all at my house (my parents were gone for the weekend).

"Definitely. Okay, we got to make sure that nothing bad happens to the three of you." Alex said.

Right then, Jadis appeared. She didn't even talk. The next thing I knew, there were boys I didn't know all around me doing strange rituals. Once they were done they explained what they had done. They had made me pregnant with my future husband's baby and I was pregnant with identical quintuplet girls.

Jadis then came and took me to a room with three beds.

"This is your room that you will be sharing with Nina and Crystal." Jadis said as she brought me into the room.

"Jadis, I want the total truth, did those guys really make me pregnant with quints?" I asked.

"That is the truth," Jadis said with a smile. My stomach totally dropped. "There's more, you will be here for two years. During that time, you will use your precious power to read things out of books for us." Then Jadis left after saying that. Crystal and Nina had heard our whole conversation.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" Alex asked. He had been told, I knew it.

"Okay," I said as I tried to smile.

"It could be worse," Joey tried to cheer me up. Nothing's personal with Jadis.

"Look, I will make sure that no one hurts you again," Alex told me. That got me to smile. I had the best boyfriend in the world.

"What do you think my parents will say? I mean by the time we're let out, we'll be eighteen." I informed.

"And probably married," Crystal butted in.

"We'll be fine," Alex told me, ignoring Crystal's comment.

"What should we name them?" I asked Alex.

"You know what name's we agreed on: Abigail, Bailey, Natalya, Trisha, and Zenon." Alex listed. We both smiled.

"Although with identical quints, it will be hard to tell them apart." Crystal stated.

"I think we'll find a way to remember which one is which." I said, and smiled.

That night, Jadis told Nina, Crystal and me to each read a passage from a book.

Nina read out Reepicheep, Crystal read out a butterfly, and I read out gold.

After a month my stomach started to grow. I couldn't hide I was pregnant now.

The day that my stomach started to grow, I got a call.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Oh my word, Ally you're okay!" I heard my mom's voice through the cell phone.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Who is this Jadis person and what does she mean that she's kidnapped you?" Mom asked.

"She's some weirdo who thinks she's the amazing Jadis Queen of Narnia. She thinks we have some strange power, but she has kidnapped us." I fibbed.

"Thank God you're okay! Has she hurt you?" Mom asked. Alex came up to me at that point and sat next to me.

"No, no she hasn't." I looked at Alex. He nodded, and I knew I had to do it. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"What? Ally did she get some lunatic…" Mom started.

"No, Mom, Alex's the father." I didn't want to try to explain the magic of it all.

"Ally Elizabeth Weaver, what in the world did you do?" Mom asked. At this point Alex stepped away.

"I got to go Mom. Bye!" I said cheerfully and hung-up as fast as I could. I didn't want a lecture.

"Was Mom upset?" Crystal asked as she entered the room.

"Try upset times ten. She will hate me forever now." I said a little hurt. I didn't want what happened to happen, it just happened.

"She won't hate you," Alex told me. "She's just a little upset right now."

"Or at least, you hope so," Crystal said. "OW!" Crystal turned around to find Nina behind her with her hand flexed. "I was kidding."

"Sure you were," Joey said and got us all to laugh. But even though I was laughing, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened so far. I was pregnant, something most girls don't have to think about until they're married. I was only sixteen, what was my life going to be like with five girls to take care of, not to mention the fact that the news reporters would be all over this story.

I guess Alex figured out what I was thinking.

"We'll be fine," he told me. I smiled. I could only hope.

It was a few weeks after that someone came to visit.

"Hi Ally, Crystal," Brayden's friendly voice drifted through the room as he entered. Crystal and I were the only ones in the room at the time.

"Brayden!" we both exclaimed. Crystal ran and hugged him. Then Brayden came and we hugged. Then he noticed my stomach.

"Ally…" Brayden started.

"It isn't what you think. These witches made me pregnant through magic." I told him the story.

"That was rude of them. Yeah, your mom told me the story you told her, and she told everyone else that story. You might want to straighten things out with Hope, Andreas and Ashton. It isn't that they're mad, it's just that they think, well, you know." Brayden went silent for a moment.

"Ewww!" Crystal screamed in disgust when it sunk in. "OW!" Crystal screamed as Brayden slapped her on the head. Apparently, she wasn't doing to well with our cousins. "What was that for?"

Brayden just stared at her.

"Oh," Crystal figured it out.

"I don't know what to do Brayden. I don't know if I can do this at sixteen." I told him.

"You won't have to." Brayden replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll be seventeen when the quints come!" Brayden exclaimed. "**OW!**" This time Crystal thumped Brayden on the head. Brayden looked at Crystal.

"You aren't helping." Crystal explained.

"I was just telling her that she could do it at seventeen!" Brayden said defensively as he rubbed his head.

"Both of you aren't helping!" I exclaimed. Then I threw myself on my bed.

"Brayden, Brayden what are you doing here? If Jadis finds out…" Alex started as he entered the room.

"She all ready knows. She's the one who set this all up." Brayden interrupted.

"So you found out?" Alex asked as he realized that Brayden had been talking to us while he was gone.

"I already knew she was pregnant. Aunt Sunny told me. She's been telling everyone she knows personally. She's really upset." Brayden said. "_**OW!**_" Both Alex and Crystal had slapped him on the head.

"You're not helping!" Alex and Crystal exclaimed together.

"What? How was I supposed to know that? I just got here!" Brayden said as he again rubbed his sore head. Brayden didn't say anything more about what was happening at home.

After seven more months, the girls came. They had blonde straight hair like I have had ever since becoming a mermaid. They had light blue eyes and pale skin. They were perfect.

Crystal took the job as aunt as soon as they were born.

"They're so cute!" Crystal exclaimed as she looked at the sleeping figures. "I can't believe that they all have a necklace with the first letter of their first name on them!" It was true. Abigail (we called her Abby) had an "A" around her neck, Bailey had a "B", Natalya had an "N", Trisha (we called her Trish) had a "T", and Zenon had a "Z". They would always have those necklaces around their necks.

"I know. They are the cutest babies I've ever seen." Nina also was excited.

I picked up Abby. She woke up but she didn't cry. I figured she was still a little tired. She yawned and snuggled in my arms. She seemed so delicate; like a china doll.

The girls left and it was only Alex and me in the room.

"They're beautiful; just like their mom." Alex said as he held me in his arms. I was looking at Abby as she slept in my arms. I kissed her and put her back in her crib. I did the same thing with the rest of them.

Alex and I were in the same bed now in our own room. The first night after the girls were born, we didn't get any sleep. As soon as Abby was asleep, Zenon woke up. As soon as I had fed Zenon, Bailey needed something. Having quints was like suicide for at least the first week. But finally, they were sleeping through the night.

It had been five months since the girls were born. They could sit up all by themselves.

"Hi Abby!" I said in a happy voice.

"Hi!" Abby repeated in her little voice. They were all quick learners. They could say hi, mommy and daddy. They also started to eat solid food.

The girls were now one-year old. Alex and I had just got married by Aslan himself! Not many people can say that! Jadis had been defeated, and now we were about ready to go home.

"I'm nervous Alex. What will my mom and dad think?" I asked as we were getting ready to go back.

"Well, I don't know. Hopefully they understand, and if they don't you'll have Crystal and Zenon there to beat them up." Alex joked. Zenon had a little bit of a tomboy personality. Whenever she didn't get her way she bit, hard. She reminded me a lot like Crystal when she was one.

"Yeah very funny. You aren't the one going home to parents who tried to keep teens away from pregnancy out of wedlock." I explained.

"Come on Ally, your parents can't be that bad!" Alex exclaimed.

"Please. Do you realize my mom hasn't even called to ask me how I was or how the girls were or even if I was married?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that they're your parents, they love you no matter what!" Alex came and hugged me. "Besides, they will probably be glad that you're pregnant again!" It was true. I was pregnant with twins this time; one boy and one girl. We were going to name the boy Jacob and the girl Daria.

The next day, we came back to Pennsylvania. Alex and I decided that we should each go to our own parents as not to get my parents to upset. I was going to take Abby, Natalya, and Zenon, and Alex would take the other two of our children.

"Are you ready?" Crystal asked.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I guess," Crystal said as we walked up the driveway.

Mom opened the door.

"Ally, Crystal! You're back! And who are these three little girls?" Mom asked.

"This is Abby, Natalya, and Zenon, my daughters." I said with a hint of pride in my voice.

"Wow! You had triplets!" Mom exclaimed.

"Quints, Mom. I had quints. Alex has Bailey and Trisha with him." I explained.

"Wow, and then you're pregnant again?" Mom asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I'm pregnant with twins, Jacob and Daria." I replied.

"And I heard you and Alex got married." Mom told me.

"Yeah, we thought it would be better that way." I explained.

"Why don't we sit down?" Mom asked as she sat down herself.

"Okay," I said and sat down. Crystal sat down as well.

"So, you have five children! And then two more on the way! You're multiplying like a rabbit!" Mom laughed. We used to make fun of how fast people in Pennsylvania became pregnant.

"Yeah, well I guess it just comes from living in P.A!" I exclaimed.

"It's amazing! You grew up so fast Ally. Of course that could just be because I didn't see you for more than two years!" Mom looked a little cross. "So, Abby, Bailey, Natalya, Trisha and Zenon; those were your favorite names." Mom said. She never liked the name Zenon.

"Yeah, they all have personalities all their own. Abby is so responsible, and Bailey is so quiet, and Natalya is definitely the actress, Trisha is the smartest, and Zenon is…well she's the rebel. I mean, she is really sweet and all, but she's just a little too curious and doesn't listen; just like Crystal." Crystal looked at me strange when I said that.

"Well, Zenon sounds like a handful all on her own. How do you take care of all five?" Mom asked.

"Well, Abby usually tell us if Zenon does anything really bad. Plus, Alex and I try to be near them as much as possible. Just until they're three or four. Then we will trust them enough to let them play by themselves even with the twins." I explained.

"You'd really trust them that early to play with one year olds?" Mom asked judgmentally.

"Yeah, I trust them. We can't hover over them all the time. We trust that the girls will be very responsible." I replied.

"Or, they better be." Crystal grumbled. I gave her the look that meant "shut up". She got the message.

After a little bit more talking, I realized it was getting late.

"I got to go. Alex's probably waiting for me." I said and got up. "Girls, say good-bye to your grandmother and your aunt." The girls said bye and we left.

We got to the house to that we knew was ours. Then we walked in to find that Alex was already there.

"So was it torture?" Alex asked jokingly.

"The first five minutes were. She doesn't approve of anything I do!" I answered and collapsed on our couch.

"Come on. Why do you think she doesn't approve?" Alex asked me.

"She asked specifically why we would trust the girls with the twins." I replied.

"You did explain that is just to play, right?" Alex asked.

"Of course I did. I don't see why she thinks that isn't a good idea. We can't be watching seven kids at a time! We have trouble watching five!" I exclaimed.

"So is that what this is all about?" Alex asked, remembering what I was like last time I was pregnant.

"Of course not! She didn't approve that I married you, she didn't approve of me having quints, and the list is endless!" I defended.

"This isn't going to get to you, is it? She's your mom; of course she's going to be a little critical of what happened." Alex told me. I smiled. He always knew what to say.

The Harvest Festival came a few weeks after we got back. Alex and I had decided we would help out, considering I knew my mom would be a little stressed out. She always was, no matter how good the Harvest Festival had gone the year before.

"Hey Mom! What do you need help with?" I asked when Alex and I had arrived.

"Everything's out of control!" Mom exclaimed. We both looked around. Everything looked normal. Some of the booths were up, nothing looked damaged, and Mom had the candy bags (I had helped her and some others bag them). Nothing seemed out of place.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Everyone will be here late!" Mom replied.

"Mom, it's okay. I always remember us ready early. I doubt there will be any problems." I had finally calmed her down when Nicky White and Nikki White (they had gotten married) came.

"Hey Nikki!" I greeted as Nikki came through the door.

"Oh my gosh! Ally you're back!" Nikki exclaimed. We hugged and then she realized I was pregnant.

"Twins," I said.

"Really Ally, are you becoming a rabbit?" Nikki asked jokingly.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed.

"Ally?" Hope asked. We really hadn't told anyone we were here yet because we were so busy.

"Hope! How are you?" I asked as we hugged. Then she realized I was pregnant. "You're pregnant again!"

"Yeah, twins this time." I had explained everything to Andreas, Hope and Ashton over the phone. They had heard about us getting married as well.

The Harvest Festival was great. A lot of kids showed up, we saw all of our friends again, and the girls had a lot of fun.

That Sunday, I got an invitation from my grandparents. They invited me and the girls and Alex to the family get-together.

I talked over it with Alex that afternoon.

"Ally, of course, why didn't you just say yes? I've wanted to meet the rest of your family for a long time, and the girls should get to see your family just as much as my family." Alex replied when I asked him.

"Alex, you do not want to meet my family. They're maniacs. I just thought you would say 'no' so I could just say that neither of us really wants to go." I told him.

"Ally, I doubt they're that bad! What about all of your cousins that you like to be around! You haven't seen them in years, and I only know Brayden. What about Michelle and Carissa? Or Jack and Diana?" Alex asked.

"Trust me; the cousins are the only normal ones. You wouldn't enjoy it there. My dad was the first person to graduate from high school. My grandmother is a little too old fashioned and my grandfather actually makes Frank on _Everybody Loves Raymond _look like a real gentleman!" I explained.

"Ally, I think you're exaggerating. Why don't we just go this one time? If they really are that bad then we won't go again. All right?" Alex asked.

"Really, you wouldn't like it. My Aunt Sandy isn't someone I want the girls to be around." I told him.

"Look, we'll go one time. If it's really that bad, we won't go again." Alex repeated. So I called and told my grandparents we were coming.

The next week, we drove to my grandparents.

"Ally!" my grandmother exclaimed as we walked through the doorway. "And you must be Alex." My grandmother shook Alex's hand. "And you must be Abby, you're Bailey, you're Natalya, you're Trisha, and you must be Zenon!" She said as she hugged each one. Then my grandmother went back to the kitchen.

"Ally, how are you?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, great. How are you?" I asked.

"Great." Then she turned and saw Alex. "And you must be Alex. Ally's told me a lot about you." I had Facebooked her quite a few times about the girls and Alex.

"Yes, and you are?" Alex asked.

"I'm Michelle." She told him.

"Of course, I've heard a lot about you and your sister Carissa." Alex told her.

"Ally," Carissa said as if on cue. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm fine, Carissa. And how are you?" I asked back.

"Great and this must be your husband. Hi! I'm Carissa!" Carissa greeted.

"I'm Alex." Alex said as they shook hands.

"Oh, hi Gary!" I exclaimed when Gary came in. Gary was Carissa's husband.

"Hey Ally! You look different." Gary said.

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant. This is my husband, Alex." I said. They shook hands and started to talk. Meanwhile, I asked if I could help in the kitchen.

"So Ally, you got a good guy." Michelle complimented.

"Yeah, he's definitely a neat guy." I told her.

"Ally! Oh my word! How are you?" my Aunt Jen's very cheerful voice came through the kitchen.

"Aunt Jen! I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Great, so I heard your husband's here. Where is he?" Aunt Jen asked.

As if on cue, Alex came in.

"Aunt Jen this is my husband Alex. Alex this is my Aunt Jen." I acquainted them. "So where is Brayden?"

"Oh, he's so excited. He's bringing this girl that he's been dating for the last few months. He's been really secretive about her. I don't even know who he's dating." Alex and I smiled when we heard that. We knew exactly who my Aunt Jen was talking about.

Alex got to meet my entire family. He seemed to really enjoy my family. The only people he hadn't met were my Aunt Sandy and Uncle Luke. I prayed they wouldn't be coming, but apparently God wasn't listening.

"Hello everyone!" My Aunt Sandy exclaimed as she came through the door.

"Hi Aunt Sandy." I greeted politely.

"Ally, it's been ages since I saw you last!" Aunt Sandy exclaimed.

"I know. Oh, this is my husband Alex. Alex this is my Aunt Sandy." Alex politely shook her hand. Aunt Sandy then went to help my grandmother in the kitchen.

"She seemed nice." Alex whispered with a smile.

"Just wait until after lunch." I whispered back.

Brayden came a few minutes later.

"Hi everyone!" Brayden greeted as he put his coat on the hook.

"Hi Brayden! How are you?" I asked.

"Great," he said. Right then, Katelyn came in. They went to the living room where everyone had gathered until the food was finished. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Katelyn." Katelyn smiled. Everyone greeted her.

"Hey Katelyn," I said.

"Can you believe she actually wanted to come?" Brayden asked.

"You did?" I asked in total amazement. Brayden and I both knew what it was like here.

"Of course I wanted to come! I wanted to meet my future husband's family." Katelyn stated.

"Why?" I asked. "This place is a nut house! My mom is still upset my dad won't move to Arizona where there are normal people!"

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating?" Alex asked.

"No, she's under-exaggerating. Her dad was happy to get some normal blood in the family!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Really?" Katelyn questioned.

"He'd be joking if he said otherwise!" I replied.

"The food's ready!" my grandmother said. We all went downstairs to eat.

We ate until we were full.

"I still don't see anything wrong with your family." Alex whispered.

"Mhmm, come with me." I commanded. He got up and followed me. We went to the kitchen.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, was my mom and my Aunt Sandy. They were arguing.

"So what? People argue all the time!" Alex informed me.

"They do this all the time. Aunt Sandy blames my mom for things she didn't do, demands that my mom not get near her children, and then leaves." I told him.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"And that isn't the worst part. My mom cries after Aunt Sandy leaves. Then for the next week, she won't talk to anyone in the family." I explained as we walked down the stairs.

"And no one talks to your Aunt?" Alex asked.

"Of course not. My dad wants to, but my grandmother stays out of everything, even though she should talk to Sandy, she doesn't want my aunt upset with her. My aunt won't listen to my grandfather because she hates him. And my Uncle Doug tries to stay away from everyone in the family except for us." I replied.

"Now I know what you mean by your family has problems." Alex told me.

"You told him?" Brayden asked. We both answered by giving him a look that meant he knew.

"Brayden just told me. Why don't you two do something about all this?" Katelyn asked.

"Because, it isn't are place. We're the kids. No one listens to us, even today." Michelle said.

"Besides, my aunt barely knows me. Sometimes I even wonder if she doesn't think of me as the kid who's always talking with her daughters!" I exclaimed.

"Ally, I doubt that highly." Alex stated.

"You do realize she comes to eat, during Christmas they open presents, and then they leave. They barely talk, and until Carissa and Michelle were on their own, we only got to talk for about ten minutes." Brayden told them.

We left around two o'clock that day.

"I just don't get why you four just don't do anything. You have a real chance to change things, and you don't take it." Alex said as we drove home.

"Alex, we're thought of as kids, no matter how old we get. It's just too hard for us to explain why we don't." I replied.

"Maybe the reason you can't explain is because there isn't a real reason." Alex thought.

Well, with a lot of phone calls and other such things, we worked it out amongst my family.

A few weeks later, Sarah Martin came over to talk.

"Hey Sarah! How are you?" I asked.

"Good and how are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine, though I don't think it is possible to get used to pregnancy!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't think so. But it seems like you have your hands full!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, so how are you? Are you still dating Matthew?" I asked.

"Of course! We were meant to be together!" Sarah replied.

In March, the twins were born. They were both beautiful.

A few weeks later, Nikki, Katelyn, Alex and I were asked to talk to the kids at Reamstown School. Nikki and Katelyn would be talking to the band kinds in the auditorium, and Alex and I would be talking to the kids in chorus in the music room.

"I think music is very important." I said. Right then, a huge alarm went off. I looked around the room. Mrs. Helock was called to another room, and Alex and I were still talking to the kids.

"Is this a test?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, I can assure you that we heard nothing about a test!" I told her.

"What does this siren mean?" Alex asked.

"From what I can remember, it means there are intruders in the building!" Jacob replied.

"Oh great," I mumbled to myself, "the ONE time I was not there for the drill!"

"So you're saying that we are in a room with no teacher and have no clue what to do?" Alex whispered, hoping not to scare the children.

"Crystal, come here a minute." I commanded.

Crystal did as she was told.

"I'm hoping that you were here for this drill, weren't you?" I asked.

"Once, this isn't a real normal occurrence drill." Crystal replied.

"I know, three years going here, and it only happened once, and I was sick that day!" I whispered.

"Well, what should we do?" Crystal asked.

Alex and I looked at her strange.

"Whatever you were told to do!" He and I whispered at the same time.

"Okay guys, we had this drill before. All of you get in a corner that you will not be seen from. No one get near the windows. If this is just a drill, we should find out soon enough." Crystal commanded.

Once the kids were all in there respectful corners, I started to walk toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm checking to see what is going on!" I answered as I went forward.

When I got to the door, I saw the people, I tried to hide my face, but the saw it anyway. Before I could lock the door, they were inside the chorus room.

Both of them cornered me.

"Look at this girl. She is beautiful! Do you think I could…?" The first man asked.

"Well, it depends on what you know who says." The second replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kyle, and this guy over here is Eddie." The first guy answered.

"So, wait I know both of you. Do you know a girl named Nikki Johnson?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait, you must be her friend! Are you the real Conservative girl?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, if I had known you, then maybe things would be different!" Kyle said as he tried to kiss me.

"Excuse me," Alex butted in. Thank God!

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Her husband," Alex replied, and before anything else could be said, the brought him into the corner, too. "What's going on?"

"You like my new minions?" said the one, the only, Jadis. Before we could answer, she signaled to the two boys, and Kyle had twisted my arm behind my back and Eddie had done the same to Alex.

"Some people never change." Alex growled.

"One of my finer qualities, I never give up!" Jadis growled.

"Do you also find it fun to bring pain to others?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know me too well!" Jadis laughed. Then she turned to the men. "Tie them up!"

We were both tied together. We were facing opposite directions.

"I took away both of your voices." Jadis told Alex and me. I looked at her hostilely. Then I looked over at Crystal. No voice meant no telepathy. Crystal looked back at me.

"What's going on here?" Crystal asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, little Crystal, are you playing the same game your sister and her friends play? How sad, you could do so much better than your sister. Why do you still like her after how she used to treat you?" Jadis asked.

"That's the key word Jadis, you said it for yourself. USED to." Crystal smiled.

"It's just sad that you don't play the game as well. Thank you for introducing me, though." Jadis asked with a smile.

Crystal started to think about it. It started to sink in. She slowly slunk down to the ground in total in embarrassment. I wished I could say something, anything, to make her feel better, but there was nothing I could do.

"Here are the other two." Satan stated as he pushed the two others, Nikki and Katelyn toward us. I smiled, only a few years ago, they hated each other. Now, they were the best of friends.

It didn't take two seconds to realize they couldn't talk either.

At that moment, I lost hope. The girls were pushed to the other side of the room. They realized I had lost hope, and they lost hope, too.

_Will you three stop looking so down?_ I heard Alex's voice ask. Wait a minute; we could still telepathy to each other? Of course, we had never had two or more people lose there voice all at the same time! This must be what we could do! All we could do.

_We lost Alex, _I telepathied.

_Not yet, we are still in the game!_ Alex told us.

_What are you talking about?_ Katelyn asked.

_I have to agree with Katelyn on this one._ Nikki added.

_We still have one thing they don't!_ Alex replied excitedly.

_He's abandoned us, Alex._ I told him.

_Is this the same Lucy? Or have I lost her somewhere?_ Alex asked jokingly.

_Alex, I have been captured too many times. If He is still there, then WHY are we here? And where is He? _I asked.

Alex's hands grasped mine.

_Not too far off._

I smiled. Alex and I held each other's hands. As I sat there, a realization came to mind. Right then, I realized Crystal had just come to the same conclusion.

_The girls, Alex, we left the girls in the care of my mom. What if she comes down here? These two know about our children!_ I reminded him.

_They'll be fine. They're not here. And they will probably not go anywhere near the school. _Alex held my hands tighter. Even though I could not see his face, I could tell that he was just as concerned.

"Hello there! How are you?" Satan asked as if he could care less. He had his people, that's all he cared about.

_What are you going to do to these poor children?_ I asked.

"Well, I don't care what happens to any of those children as long as your sister is kept as alive as you." Satan declared.

_You will not hurt any of these children!_ Alex commanded.

"I will do whatever I want! You are under my control now!"

Satan came up so close to me that I could see into his dark eyes.

_I will get your children, too. _Satan telepathied. As he said that, I tried not to show my tears, but try as I might, they came anyway.

None of us talked for a few hours.

_Ally, what's wrong?_ Alex asked finally.

_Alex, I'm scared. Did you hear what he said? He's going to go after our children. Why do you think he left?_ I asked.

_And you think I'm not scared? Whenever we're in these situations, I'm scared._

_What are you ever scared of?_

_Losing you._ Alex replied.

_Really?_ I asked.

_Ahh, love! Just the way Ally always wanted it to be like! _Nikki gushed.

_Speaking of love, where's Nicky, your husband?_ Katelyn asked.

"He's here outside. Waiting for information about all of this." Jadis replied.

"I'm back!" Satan declared. Then he looked at Eddie and Kyle. "Through these two into the closet we agreed upon!" He pointed to us.

Before we could ask a single question, they picked us up. Kyle twisted my arm behind my back again. I reminded myself that now was not the time to yell and scream. I had no voice.

We were thrown into a janitor closet that was pretty big. Another thing I noted was that everything in there was neat and tidy.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "What about you?"

"I'd be better if I knew why they did this." Alex told me.

"Does anybody ever really know why the Devil and Jadis do the things they do?" I asked.

"Sometime they'll tell us, I hope!" Alex exclaimed and we smiled.

"What do they want with us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alex answered very slowly. He knew; I knew he knew. You could see it on his face.

"Is it so bad that you have to keep it from me?" I asked.

"Ally, it's really bad. Trust me, you don't want to know." Alex kissed me.

"Alex, I want to know what's going on." I told him.

"Jadis told me that they planned on taking us all away and forcing us to work for them. Not in the same way you would think. I would be forced to fight against Peter." Alex looked like he did when he found out we were going to Narnia and that he would have to be a traitor. Well, wasn't it almost the exact same thing? He would be going against Peter. But this would be more of a forced task.

"You don't have to, you know. At least, not in that way. Last time, last time you did it in free will, but this time…" I started. But then I couldn't figure out what would sound good.

"I know, but, none of this would have happened if I hadn't agreed on doing this for the school." Alex looked away. I knew what he meant.

"Alex, this isn't your fault. You know that, right?" I asked.

"If only I had my sword." Alex said wistfully.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could impale it on Kyle!" Alex joked. We both laughed. "How did you know them?"

"Nikki talked about them constantly. One's gay and the other is a rapist." I told him.

"How does that come up in a conversation?" Alex asked.

"Well, back then, we had two very different opinions about homosexuality, and the other, well, let's just say Nikki had a very troubled childhood!" I didn't have to go on.

"So, that's a good reason to impale Kyle on a sword." Alex smiled. We laughed again.

"Well, this is one time we don't have our weapons. I wish we did, though." I smiled. I loved the dagger I got in Narnia. Every time I was down, I just took it out and it reminded me that I had gotten to see Narnia. That made me feel better.

"When Aslan comes, everything will be alright." Alex assured me. He smiled, but when he saw my facial expression, he frowned.

"He's not coming. Ok, nothing happens the same way twice. How many times have you told me that?" I asked.

"This didn't happen before." Alex looked at me. I looked down, but he put his finger under my chin and gently forced my eyes to look at him straight into his eyes. "I'm positive He will be here! We only have to ask when."

I looked down again and Alex did this same thing again.

"Alex, how many times will it take before you realize that…?" I started.

"You're starting to sound like Satan's been getting to you?" Alex interrupted.

"Our children are in danger!" I defended.

"They're not here yet. What do you think could happen to them when they are safe at your mother's house?" Alex asked gently.

I smiled. Alex kissed me again.

"We'll all be fine." Alex came over and held me.

All of the sudden, there was a flash of light.

"Aslan!" I exclaimed. It was good to see Him.

"Hello, Dear One. I must speak quickly, for the time to fight is close at hand. Here are your weapons. Your cousin will come by (Yes Lucy, your friends and family have come to fight) and you must be ready. No one should be left alive except for those who can not die." As quickly as He was there, He disappeared.

Not even two minutes later, who should show up but Brayden?

We got out of there very quickly. It was a massacre. Blood every where. Well at least it wasn't like the Battle of Beruna!

A few weeks after, I was at a practice with Yasmina and Tatiana when all of the sudden, I couldn't control what I was dancing, singing, etc. Alex noticed it, too.

"Ally, what was going on out there?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered with a very worried look on my face.

"There she is!" Satan grabbed me before I could even register what was going on. Jadis grabbed Alex and then, pushed him toward a room that looked a lot like a conference room. As a matter of fact, it was a conference room. Just like the one at my church, except here the table was smaller.

Jadis dropped Alex into a chair and tied him up.

"Alex!" I exclaimed as tried to go and untie the bonds, but both Satan and some of his minions held me back.

"Look here, Ally! I have control over your voice now." Satan whispered.

_Don't believe it!_ I kept telling myself, but Satan only laughed.

"What? You don't believe me?" When he said that, I knew it had to be true.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady, but I was upset, sad, frustrated, just to name a few.

"You sing onstage at next week's concert, and then I will let you and your family go." Satan bargained.

"What are you saying? You want me to actually hypnotize everyone!" I looked at him, baffled.

"Of course, what other reason do we have for you?" Satan looked at me with coal burning eyes. I knew he was reading my thoughts, reading what I felt. He had been doing it all my life, but now I could put a name with a face.

"No, I will not…" I started.

"Yes you will. We have total control over you! The only thing we can't control is your willingness, and that is what will bring an ease to the people. That is what we need from you." Satan interrupted.

"What do you want from me? Do expect me to go willingly out there to _help_ the spiritual force that I have been purposefully destroying?" I was not finished.

"And doing a very good job at it, too." Satan complimented slyly.

"Do you think I am an idiot? Do you see a sign on my back that says I'm dumb?" My voice rose with every word. "I will not let you get into my mind by letting you lie to me, trying to ruin my discernment of right and wrong…"

"You are doing that yourself." Satan interrupted again. "So, is the answer yes or no. I will not wait all day."

"I'm not asking you to. All I am asking is that you let us go and prey on some half crazed witch that so much adores you. As you may as well know, I've met a few in my profession. I meet them, and then I let whoever is there take it over, or I even get down and bind the spirits that you have set upon the poor person. Yeah, that's right. I've been through it all and you know it. I have experience where it counts, and…"

"Are you done?" Satan asked with a half bored expression on his face.

"Yes, very much so. I'm done with you, done with your demons, done with…"

"I meant with your superfluous speech."

"No."

"Well, I am. So stop. I am not going to be burdened by your irascible chatter. I know as well as you know that when you are angry, you use the most malicious, irate words you can find. I'm sorry that I even wanted that as one of your down falls; it was totally…"

"…Out of your own sheepish ignorance. Did you think that I would use it for your will? No, I use it for the God who…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The God who made all of Heaven and of Earth; the Lord over the Heavenly Host; the…yeah, I got it." Satan interjected.

"So, I suspect before you want to get into anymore spiritual trouble, you will let us go. For we are…"

"…Warrior of the Lord God, of Aslan, King of Narnia. I know the drill. But don't think I am so suave as to let you go without getting what I want." Satan said as he went left through the door.

"Profane Beast!" I yelled as the door shut. Alex and I heard it lock.

"Pretty good show!" Alex joked.

"I just wish I could personally admonish him. Him, and his little abhor group of demons, too. Their profane language and…"

"Is there a reason why we are going through our old seventh grade vocabulary lesson?" Alex jocularly asked.

"He's an idiot and he knows it." I said as I sent out my quick little telepathy message.

"What did you tell everybody?" Alex asked in a serious tone. Come to think of it, it was a sarcastic tone. Leave it to Alex to make jokes during captivity!

"Demonic binding: please pray. It was the quickest thing I could think of. It reminds me a whole lot of _This Present Darkness_." I told him as I finally sat down in a chair.

"You think your mind might be tapped or something?" We both laughed at that one.

"No, but I don't undermine Satan's powers. They are what they are."

"Angelic turned evil power."

"Lucifer was the biggest angel of all of Heaven before the downfall. I wouldn't doubt if, if…"

"If God hadn't given him some special powers?" Alex finished for me.

"Yeah, but even more than that. Satan has his own army out there, his own personal belief system for all the witches, warlocks, psychics, etc. What does he want with us? Or with every Christian for that matter? Are the mystical beings that follow him starting to see through his game?" I asked.

"Satan wants as many people to leave the pathway of the Lord, no matter who they are." Alex explained as I freed him from the binding. It came off easily. Foolish Jadis!

"I'm just hoping the prayer idea will work."

"When has it not worked?"

"You tell me!" We laughed.

"Where do you think they have the children at?" I asked worriedly.

"I have no clue, come to think of it; I don't even know where we are!"

I took a more detailed look around. I stopped frozen.

"What is it?" Alex wanted to know. He looked around, too.

"Alex, have you ever seen this place before today?"

"Maybe once. Yeah, once. I remember watching Michael Phelps break the world record in here!"  
"And why weren't you at home watching that all unfold?"

"Because we had the lock-in, don't you…" Alex stopped as it sunk in. "What in the world are they doing at our church? Speaking of which, how did we get here from the studio?"

"I think there's something wrong. I think maybe there wasn't enough prayer cover, or one of our pastors fell into temptation, or…"

"Isn't your dad on the pastoral team now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, what has that got to do with anything?"

"He's one of the most loyal people around, one of the big pastors…"

"Your point?"  
"Do you remember that skit I did back in seventh grade?"

"You did a lot of skits; we all did."

"The one about what you do when you see someone sinning."

"Oh, that one." I recalled the time.

"Didn't your mom tell you that he had been asked a couple times to confront a guy on the staff about something?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who or what that person did." I answered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that seems like solid proof to me."

"When one person sins, it let's a hole through which a demon can enter."

"Well, then, how do we take on these ostentatious demons?"

"We bury them." I answered right as the door opened. Three figures were thrown in.

"Yeah, well the same to you!" Brayden yelled as the door again closed.

"Brayden!"

"Ally, Alex, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"Long story."

"What is it now, Ally?" Brayden asked.

"Powers, they now control," I looked over at my one cousin talking with Nina and lowered my voice. "Special powers."

"You mean, singing?"  
"Yeah," Alex said as Brayden, Nina, and Michelle sat down.

"No, not you! Your…" Nina looked at Michelle and added, "Not you, not now."

"What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Stranger are the goings-on here then you would expect." Brayden told her.

"Or except for reality." I added.

"So, what are they planning?" Nina asked.

"Full scale attack, with the war cry being the sweet melodical tune of Ally's voice." Alex replied.

"You're kidding! They're actually trying to start Apocalyptical scriptures?"

"No, that's highly obscene. They can not try to start the Apocalypse from starting any sooner than God wants it to start. Neither can we. We can just watch and wait until…"

"All this makes sense?" Michelle interrupted Alex.

"It all ready does." Brayden, Nina, and I chimed together.

"You guys can not truly believe that the Apocalypse is actually starting!" Michelle said indignantly.

"We're not saying that! Far from it! Nina is the one who brought that profane statement on anyway!" Alex informed her.

"Profane! I said it in no way to be profane! All I asked is if they were trying to start an up rise!" Nina exclaimed.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted was that we can only watch and wait and play along with what the plan is. Then, once we know what they are trying to pull, we will call the others in the group and tell them what's up. Then, they will do the only thing that will help. Those strong enough in the group will help fight the physical battle and those who aren't will fight the spiritual part." Alex told them.

"Who is the group?" Michelle asked.

"Aslan's Chosen Ones." Brayden replied.

"Who's Aslan?" Michelle asked.

"Who's Aslan?" Brayden asked and he and Nina started to laugh.

"Do not laugh. Do you not remember that you were once blind to what Narnia was?" I asked. We usually didn't talk in this manner, but we were right now in our Narnian train of thought, so we spoke in what we would call Old English.

"Yes, but…" Nina started.

"But nothing. Do you not remember that us lords and ladies who are above you once did not know who Aslan was?" Alex asked, as he magically turned into Edmund. That stunned Michelle a bit.

"What's going on? How did he do that?" Michelle asked.

"Aslan is the lord over Narnia. You would know Him as the King of Kings and the Lord of lords. Emanuel, El Shaddia, Prince of Peace, shall I go on?" I asked.

"Narnia doesn't exist."

"Yeah, just like that seven foot woman didn't exist!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Who was she anyway?"

"Jadis, the White Witch. Delusional leader of Narnia." Nina answered in disgust.

"What? Is there any sense in all of this?" Michelle wanted to know.

"It all depends if you believe or not." I answered, and then returned to talk with the group.

"So, what is the time line?" Brayden asked as he and Alex both put a protective arm around me.

"A week, if I don't answer in a week, then, well, who knows what might happen!"

"Well, let's play along a little. Ally, do not give a straight answer, at least not yet. Prolong it for as long as you've got. We'll try and contact the…"

"Already done. Everyone who can possibly pray is praying. As for our warriors, let's just keep the information between Peter, Susan and Alex and Joey. I don't trust the others as far as I can throw them. They've never been under a spiritual attack to this length before, and I don't know how our new-found Christian friends will handle it." I told them.

"What about Alex and Aaron?" Alex asked, smiling.

"You know I've never been able to trust them."

"Even though both of them are married to two of your closest friends?" Nina looked at me.

"That is beside the point. They are teasers, and I don't know how far we can push them before all goes under and all is lost."

"What is going on?" Michelle asked.

"Ever since we found Narnia, we have been brought to fight Jadis and Satan and their adversaries whenever possible. We stride to keep Narnia free from the demons, for that is the land of the Lord. It's the territory He has put in reserve for us to guard. But of course, that comes at some cost! Ally and I have been kidnapped plenty of times, not to mention the same evil has befallen on both Nina and Brayden at one time or another." Alex was the reigning king here right now, and he knew his part as well as I knew mine and Brayden knew his and Nina knew hers.

"So, you are saying that all of this is…?" Michelle asked.

"A spiritual battle. But, even more so, it is a battle over the gifts that God gave four wonderful young ladies. One of which is my wife's singing power. The power that she has is worth a lot to both God and Satan, and both have been fighting to keep control over it. Under God, the girls have freedom, but under Satan, let's just say it isn't pretty." Alex explained.

"So you are trying to bring a physical battle to…?" Michelle asked.

"Jadis. She is a very powerful witch, and also is not one to trifle with without people backing you up on all sides. I should know, I was almost killed once by her and her so called powers." Alex said.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Haven't you been listening? We plan on playing along, just for a little while, to see what the plan is and where we all stand in it. When it is time to strike, we will strike, but not with out just cause. Otherwise, it would be prodigal time. We can not fight without these people helping us." Alex explained as he put his arm around me again.

"Hello again!" Satan said after a full night's rest.

"Hello," I replied with a not-to-happy look on my face.

"Remove these three. And then only bring the boy back afterwards." Satan commanded.

He made a motion to his minions, who then tied Alex up again.

"So have you made a decision yet?" Satan asked me.

"You mean whether or not to totally disobey all that Aslan has taught me?" I retorted.

"Of course not. I'm only asking you to…"

"I will not listen to your lies, devil!"

"I was only trying to show you that…"

"I know you are lying to me, so I will not listen."

"Fine, do you have an answer?"

"Not yet, I'm still deciding." I looked over at Alex, and he nodded. "But it would be nice to know what your plans are. Then, maybe I can decide."

"Not yet. We won't give you anything yet." Satan told me.

"Mostly because we don't know what to do after you sing to them." Jadis added.

"Okay, here's the deal. You finish up your big plan, tell it to me, then I will seriously look at the possibilities. Okay with you?"

"That's just fine. We'll leave now, give you two some time, and then we'll bring Brayden in." Satan told us as he walked through the door.

"All my life I wanted to be a singer for what reason?" I mumbled as I untied Alex's bonds again.

"Maybe it was because you needed to want it before God's dream for you was fulfilled." I looked at him as if I wanted to bite his head off. "What? I'm just saying that most singers _want_ to be singers, they don't just fall into the position!"

"I wanted to be the best singer in the world, well, here's the price I have to pay!" I fell down into a seat thinking all the past events over. "I also wanted to see Narnia, be a mermaid; I guess everything has a price in this world."

"Maybe so, but you have to admit it is worth it! I mean, whenever we are in Narnia, all our subjects scream our name, the always declare, 'Long live the kings and queens of Narnia!' I doubt that that is something to sneer at!"

"Of course it isn't! I'm not saying it is, but I'm tired of captivity! I'm tired of the same old tune."  
"At least they haven't tried to kill us yet!"

"Only in captivity! Do you not remember Beruna?"

"I remember Beruna, I remember it well! I almost died there. But this is not about that, this is about captivity."

"Do you want our children to believe this is what happens to normal people?"

"They don't."

"But what if they do?"

"Ifs are not what usual happen, do you not agree?"

"They do when Aslan says them."

"That's because he is Aslan!"

"Agreed. But then…"

"But nothing! There is nothing going on right now, so we should not fear for any of the goings-on that have happened so far. Let them happen! We are ready, are we not?"

"The scary part is that we know only because we have been through this before!"

"So? That is what has made us alert and ready for whatever Lucifer throws at us!"

"But what if the thing he throws at us has to do with our children?"

"I doubt that highly. Even though Satan is our captor, he is still under the ruling of God, and I doubt that he was allowed to take the lives of our children.

"In the least, but they could be scarred for life!"

"The eldest of them is two; they would not remember it at all!"

"That depends on how you look at it. I remember all the most tragic parts of my childhood, but the happy parts still remain a mystery!"

"And no doubt to that! But I know as a fact that you certainly do not remember anything up to the age of six; you say so yourself!"

"True, true." I replied, smiling. Alex always knew what to say.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you will…and they're gone!" Brayden said depressed. "Hey, I found where they are holding the girls!"

"Thank God! How are they?"

"Shaken up. But then again, who wouldn't be? Their parents are in another room, the eldest of them is two, and the woman whom they have been taught to fear is in the room watching over them!"

"Thanks so much!" Alex said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I had just gotten Ally to calm done, but then you just had to come in and tell her they were in trouble." I knew from the look on Brayden's face that he would have loved to interrupt, but the only three people who dared to interrupt Alex were Andreas, Hope, and I, and even then Andreas was the only one to do it regularly.

"'Tis alright, Alex. I knew that something had to be up!" I replied.

"So, have they been thinking anymore about this plan? Have they finished it?"

"'Twould take a genius, and we all know that even put together that Jadis and Lucifer and all their minions to make an idiot's brain!"

"Do not be so quick to mock them, Brayden. Satan is no fool, and neither is Jadis; though we do not like to admit it!" Alex scolded.

"True, but they are who they are, and I mayn't take Satan for a fool, but his minions sure are!"

"Not all of them are as idiotic as you may want to believe! I know for a fact that fear is a big and ingenious demon, for I have struggled with him since I was a youth. I also know deception is another one whom you should not mettle with. It would be plain foolish to categorize all the demons as the idiots some of them are!" I said thinking over my years as though they were yesterday.

"Yes, dear cousin. You are wise, but I am still younger than you which makes me at least know enough about the demons who still try to hold me down."

"They hold you down because you let them! You mayn't need to fight so hard if you prayed to God more!"

"Who needs to pray to God when you can just go see Aslan?"

"We both still pray faithfully all the time." Alex pointed to him then me trying to make a point. "Susan and Peter do as well. 'Tis best for you to pray to God then not to."

"Let us get off the subject of what we are in. 'Tis very depressing indeed." I said as I got back into my original form.

"I agree." Brayden said.

"Well, how did you get here?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was with Katelyn when we all the sudden saw Jadis. Next thing I knew, well, I was here!"

"So Katelyn is safe?" I asked.

"No, quite the opposite. They're going to bring her in soon."

"That is a lot of people to capture." Alex stated.

"They are letting Michelle go."

"That's a relief!" I exclaimed.

"I agree, and another thing. Why do they want all of us?"

"They know I would not do this if…Alex?" Brayden and I looked at Alex as he all the sudden fell off his seat.

"Alex!" I screamed and ran toward him.

Brayden looked him over.

"He's alright, Ally. But I don't know what happened other than, well, never mind."

"What?"

"He's sick. I don't know how it happened, but it did!" Brayden looked at him again as I hugged him, tears streaming down my face.

He woke up after about two more minutes.

"What's going on?" He asked as he tried to get up.

"You're sick," I explained as I gently pushed him down.

"You're kidding, right?" Alex asked jocularly.

"No, just stay down." I added as I went over to Brayden, who was talking to Jadis.

"What's going on? Are you some kind of horrid woman who would…?" I started.

"Would you let me speak? I do not have control over the demons, especially sickness. This is Satan's doing. He wants to be sure you can't escape." Jadis told us.

"Could this kill him?" I asked not to friendly.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did he fall?"

"His own stupidity! He's the one who sat in a chair without arms!"

"If anything becomes of my cousin's husband I swear, I'll…!" Brayden started.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do! But, I'm not making any promises." Jadis left.

We went back to Alex. He had fallen asleep. Brayden knew what was coming. He hugged me as I cried, praying to God that he and the rest of my family would be alright.

A few hours later, Alex could sit up in the chair he had been sitting before. I was as close as possible to him, holding his hand, and he squeezed mine. Katelyn had come in just a few minutes before.

"So, what do they plan on doing?" Katelyn asked.

"Force me to sing in front of all those people. I still don't know what I should do. I know for a fact that after this, Satan will want us disposed of, and I wouldn't doubt that Jadis would agree with him."

"Do you think it will be a quick death or a slow one?" Brayden asked which he then received a smack on the back of the head for by Nina. "What was that for?"

"Not helping," both Nina and Katelyn replied together.

"I'm just saying!" Brayden said, rubbing his head and looking offended. Of course, that little rivalry between Brayden and Nina, both of them wanting to own the title of my closest cousin. To tell you the truth, it wasn't working.

"Would you two stop?" I asked looking at Nina and Brayden.

"Stop what?" Brayden and Nina asked together.

"Fighting!" Alex and I said at the exact same time.

"Fine," Brayden and Nina echoed.

"Alright. So, did you get the reply back from Peter?" Katelyn, who could rarely remember Peter and Susan's actual name, though she knew them for years.

"Yes, any second, there should be at least fifty saints and the entire team of the ACO coming to fight Jadis."

"Fifty? That's a lot of people to…" Nina started.

"Won't need to worry about that. They have just said that there are a bunch of demons in the church let in by some unknown source." Alex answered.

As if on cue, vans started pulling up out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well. I'd never thought this would be this easy!" Said a voice behind us.

"Peter! Susan! It's great to see you…" The rest of the sentence died on my lips. "Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't said that it was Ally and Alex they were trying to help instead of Lucy and Edmund, who was standing right in front of them.

"Ally? What in the world?" Dad asked. I looked over at Peter. I didn't mean to, but all of the pressure that had been pressing me the last few days came out.

"You told _them_ you were coming for _me_?" My voice rose with each word. I lunged for them but was held back by Brayden, Alex and Nina. "You idiot! What did you think? That I would be able to just sing them out of this little memory? My voice is out of control! If I sang to them now, they would be hypnotized! I can not do that! I'm sorry but I can't!"

"Wasn't this supposed to be Edmund's outbreak?" My mom asked in to sarcastic a tone. I turned to her.

"Yeah, that's right. Now you know. Now you know everything that I have been hiding for the last six years. It all comes out! Why don't I just shout it out to the world? That's what you would like, isn't it?" I fell to the floor and just bawled. Everything that had happened recently just burst. Alex came and just held me as I cried, and I could feel the tears in his eyes, too.

"Guys, we don't have much time. Come on. Let's get the girls and go home." Alex said as we both got up. We all ran.

Everything was back to normal. For a little while.

It was in August that Alex and I found out. Since we were so very close to Aslan, we always learned the moment something was up. I woke up one morning right as Alex woke up, and there, right in front of us, was Aslan.

Well, his news was magnificent. I could still hear it in my ears as we started to pick out a name that afternoon. _Ally's pregnant_. I loved that sound.

"Well, let's see. We have Abigail Jennifer, Bailey Desiree, Natalya Elise, Trisha Chanel, Zenon Hope, Jacob Andrew, Daria Elizabeth, what should we name our last one?" Alex asked as we went through all the names.

"Why not Jessica Alexandra?" I asked.

"Why Alexandra?"

"I know three different Alexandras and two Alexanders. Why not Alexandra?"

"It's beautiful!" Alex smiled as he always did when we talked about whoever was inside my stomach.

"Now, how do we break it to our parents?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we take it as it comes?"

No sooner did he say that, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ally, it's Crystal."

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" I asked. We called Crystal a bunch of nicknames including Bobby.

"Nothing much, I just had the strangest dream that you were…" Crystal started.

"Pregnant?" I finished for her.

"You are, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl," I answered.

"What's her name?" Crystal knew Alex and I decided on names ASAP.

"Jessica Alexandra."

"Beautiful, as usual."

"Thanks."

"So, when do you plan on telling Mom and Dad? You know they really would like to know!"

"We plan on telling them soon. Why?"

"They're here right now. I'll get them for you right now."

"No, Crystal, wait. Hi Mom!" I said as Alex looked at me. I mouthed CRYSTAL to him and he knew immediately what I meant.

"Hey Ally, why was Crystal so excited to give me the phone?" Mom asked.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Really? Wow, amazing! I never thought you would be a rabbit!"

"Well, I am one now."

"So did you already pick out a name?"

"Yeah, Jessica ."

"Nikki, Ally, we know to many Nikkis!"

"That's why that's her middle name. I have three close friends who are Nikki. Well, now my daughter will have the same name as well."

"Wow, seven girls and only one boy. I feel sorry for your husband!"

"Well, Dad got through it! Besides, Hope has five boys exactly the quints age!"

"I wonder how that worked out so perfectly."

"Well, now they have some people to play with!"

"Let's just hope they don't do the same thing you use to do to Brayden."

"Brayden was way to easy, may I remind you!" My mom and I laughed, finally on good terms with one another.

"Well, I have to go."

"See ya!" I ended.

"What did you do to Brayden?" Alex asked as I sat down again.

"What about me?" Brayden asked as he and Katelyn sat down. We had invited both of them over.

"We were just about to talk about our pre-kindergarten years!" I teased.

"Please Ally. I'm a respected warrior now." Brayden smiled.

"You can't escape your past." I reminded him.

"What happened before you two went to school?" Katelyn asked.

"Don't worry; you'll see the pictures at the wedding reception!" I teased again.

"What are you talking about?" Katelyn asked as Brayden buried his face in his hands.

"Back when we were little, I used to get Brayden to do whatever I wanted. I got him to play Barbies, play house, oh, and my favorite, play dress-up with him being the little fairy!" I teased. Katelyn and Alex laughed, while Brayden just sat there.

"So, you got pictures, right?" Katelyn asked.

"Wait until your wedding day. My mom promised everyone they'd be there!" I looked at Brayden. "Come on, Brayden. You have to admit, we had a lot of fun!"

"True, true. So what's the big news?" Brayden asked, glad we were finally off the subject of past fairy pictures.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Really? Again?" Brayden asked.

"Yep."

"Did you choose a name already?" Katelyn asked.

"Yeah, Jessica Alexandra." Alex answered.

"Wow, she'll have a lot to live up too!" Brayden said.

"I know, between her older siblings and her name, she'll have to become a goddess." I joked. We all laughed.

"Mom, what's pregnant?" Natalya asked.

"Pregnant means that I have a baby in my tummy." I answered.

"A baby brother or sister?" Trisha asked.

"Sister," Alex replied.

"We have a lot of those." Zenon told him. Brayden, Katelyn, Alex, and I all laughed. They were all just too cute.

"Well, we have to go. See you soon!" Brayden said as we hugged and they left.

No sooner did they leave than Jadis showed up.

"Hello!" Jadis greeted as we ran to keep the girls safe.

"What are you doing, witch?" Alex's voice was hoarse with hatred and fear.

"I just came to congratulate you!" Jadis replied.

"News travels fast, does it not?" I asked my own voice full of hate.

"Please, I know my boundaries. I'll be gone right after this. A problem will occur on you tomorrow. You and your friends." And like that she was gone.

The next morning, Alex and I woke up early. We walked into the closet. There, we saw a new door. Curious to find out what it was, we walked inside.

When we came out, I smiled a wide smile.

"This is exactly they way my room was when I was twelve!" I exclaimed as walked through the room.

"I have feeling that we should go back before…" Alex stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?"

"Ally, where is the closet door?"

"What are you talking…?" I looked at where the door should have been.

"Ally, what's going on? And not to be rude, but what are you doing here Alex?" Mom asked.

"Mom, what's the date?"

"December 6th," Mom looked at me strange as she answered.

"Of-what-year?" I asked slowly as not to scream.

"2008."

"WHAT!" Alex and I exclaimed together.

"2-0-0-8." Mom spelled it out for us and then left.

"I am going to kill Jadis!" I burst.

"Right behind you!" Alex answered.

"This was before any of the other stuff had happened and…" I stopped as I looked down at my hand. My wedding ring was still on. So was Alex's.

"We'd better take these off." Alex stated. So, we tried to take them off.

"They won't come off." I said.

"Of course they won't! I have stuck them on your finger. They will not come off." Then, Jadis disappeared.

"I hate her." I stated. Then I remembered something else. "Alex, you don't think…"

"You heard what Aslan told me?"

"He told you that I'm still…"

"Pregnant." Alex said.

I was ready to faint. Here I was, a twelve year old who was pregnant and with her husband.

"She wants to see us angry, you know." Alex said as he put his arm around me.

"Alex, if they find out, they find out. I don't even have my power with me."

"So, we keep them from seeing anything."

"My mom already thinks it's strange you're here."

"Let her think what she thinks. She doesn't know and that's all that matters." Alex said as he held me close.

"I show within a month, Alex. And my mom knows the difference between the two, thank you very much."

"How many do you think are here, too?" Alex asked.

As if to answer that question, the phone rang.

"Ally, it's for you!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked once I had gotten to my room.

"Ally?" the voice asked.

"Hope?"

"Yeah, so, anything weird happen to you today?" Hope asked.

"Let me guess, you went back in time?"

"Yeah, so did Andreas, Aaron, and Alex, wow, I guess I have to call her Alex V. for now!"

"Anyone else?"

"Everyone."

"Well, not everyone."

"Who doesn't know?"

"Aslan said more than half of them didn't," I told her.

"Who did?"

"You four, Nicky, Brayden, Katelyn, and Ashton."

"Your kidding!"

"I'm serious."

"But that's only ten of us!"

"Make it eleven."  
"What?"

"Eleven counting my unborn child."

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah, it will be a girl."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"I conceived night before last."

"So she's here? With you?"

"Yeah."

"How will you do that? You show within a month's time!"

"I know, but all we can do now is pray."

"What did you name her?"

"Jessica Alexandra."

"Wow, that's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Look, let's meet before church tomorrow."

"All of us?"

"All who go to that church."

"Okay."

"What'd she say?" Alex might be King Edmund, but Susan was above him, and he knew not to try to defy her orders.

"Meeting before church."

"Everyone?"

"Who came back in time." I answered.

"Alright." He said as I again dropped on my bed. This time, tears came down. Alex held me as I cried, not knowing what I would do.

"Do you think we'll be here forever?" I asked.

"Of course not! We'll figure a way out!"

"Good, because I don't feel like repeating the last six and a half years with a child!" We laughed.

"Yeah, and married!" Alex added.

Right then, Crystal walked in.

"What's going on here?" Crystal asked.

"Um, I don't know. Why don't you tell us?" Alex asked.

"Are you two dating?" The question made us both go white.

"No, no, no. We are not dating!" I said. And we weren't. We had passed that stage a long time ago.

"Are you married?" Crystal asked with wide eyes.

"No. Do I have to have a reason for visiting my friend?" Alex asked like only a brother-in-law would.

"Mom says that hell must have frozen over for you to be here."

"Well, tell Mom to look out her window tonight for snow as well!" I joked.

"There's something up!" Crystal said as she left.

"I wish she'd stop doing that!" I said.

"Doing what?"

"Popping in all the time without permission."

"Of course." Alex said as he looked out the window. This reminded me a lot of when we were dating.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

"Fake it."

"What?"

"Act like we did during this time. You know."

"Alex, I don't think I could live like that, even for a short while. You know why."

"Yeah, this love thing has it's problems. I know neither one of us could live not talking to each other for any period of time."

"Well, what do we do?" I repeated.

"I don't know. Go to the meeting, I guess. Once we do that, we'll have a better idea of what's up."

"Are you sure you can be there before church?"

"Probably, but I don't know." Alex replied.

"What are we going to do? If, if we don't get back before the month's over, we're over." I reminded him.

"You'll have to lie for a while." Alex told me.

"Okay." I whispered.

We just sat there for the longest time. After a while, Alex left. Then, I just sat there, trying not to cry. But the tears came anyway.

The next day, I was up bright and early.

"Hey, Ally." Hope greeted sympathetically.

"Hey," I replied. Nicky, Aaron, Andreas, Ashton and Alex were already there. I went over and kissed Alex discreetly.

"So, what's the plan, your majesty?" Alex asked Andreas.

Andreas shook his head.

"Surely, one of you must have a plan?" Alex looked around. We all shook our heads. "Ally, you always have a plan."

"Sorry, I was too upset to make a plan last night. Next time, I'll consider that while trying to figure out how I will hide my unborn child away from my parents because it's strange that a twelve year old be not only pregnant but married!" I almost yelled.

"Hey, don't be mad at me that you two have maybe the worst timing of all of us!" Alex barked back.

"Both of you, stop it! We know you two don't like each other right now! You two always seem to fight when things are stressed. But, one of the others must have a plan!" Aaron stepped in.

"I'm sorry, I don't know Alex Voorhees yet because she started going to Irish Dance during January of this next year! Plus, I couldn't call my cousin because my family was rushing around by the time he and his family would be awake."

"What about Katelyn?" Ashton asked.

"Okay, maybe you haven't heard the story, but right now, during this part of our lives, we are sworn enemies. It would look too suspicious if I called her right now."

"So, you're saying that we have no plan?" Aaron asked.

"That's right!" Hope answered.

"How will we hide the whole marriage thing? You know, considering the fact we are _all_ a little under-age?" Ashton asked as he stared at Alex and me.

"What?" Alex and I asked.

"You can not think they could do what you're expecting them to? You know they almost told how many times _before_ they were even married?" Andreas asked.

"Don't act like just because of that little incident you know my brother better than I do!" Ashton argued.

"Well, you seem to not know your brother half as well as even we know him, let alone Ally!"

"Come on! You want me to try to compete with the woman my brother is _always_ with?"

"I'm just saying that…" Andreas started.

"We're right here, you know!" I interrupted.

"So, we don't have a game plan, we've just traveled six and a half years, and little miss rabbit is pregnant on top of all of that?" Alex asked.

"That's it!" I said as I lunged for Alex and Alex lunged for me. Thankfully Hope, Andreas and Alex held me back while Aaron and Ashton and another person held Alex back. This surprise person made us put our differences aside, at least for the moment.

"Nikki Johnson? What are you doing here?" I asked as all hugged.

"Well, I went back in time and…" We all laughed.

"So, you heard from Katelyn?" Andreas asked.

"No, nor Alex V., nor Brayden. Trust me, if they called, my parents would know what's going on. They already want to know what happened to their daughter. They already think it's post-abuse syndrome!" Nikki J. replied.

"Post-abuse?" asked the only person who hadn't heard the story yet.

"Yeah, post-abuse syndrome. Oh, wait, I never told you the story yet, did I Ashton?" Alex said completely shocked at her own absent-mindedness.

"What story?" Ashton asked all of us.

"We'll tell you later. Maybe we can go to his house and get an eye-witness account from that man." I said.

"Who are you talking about?" Ashton asked.

"Remember the Reamstown Elementary School shoot-out?"

"Yeah."

"Remember the part about the anonymous girl coming and saying one the gunmen had raped her?" Nikki J. asked.

"That was you?"

"Yeah, like we said, long story. Anyway," she said as she looked at Nicky. Usually, she didn't have to look down at him, but right now she did. "I got over it."

"Ally, what are you doing?" We turned in time to see my mom and Crystal standing right behind us. Involuntarily, Alex and I stopped holding hands.

"Nothing. What? Can't I talk with my friends?" I might have been fine if I hadn't been so quick and sharp in my answer.

"Ally Elizabeth Weaver."

"Sorry," I mumbled to myself, "I'm just getting to used to those sorts of comments."

"What?"

"Hey, you yell at me when I ask what you are talking about! I'm just talking to myself."

"Which worries me deeply."

"Yes, Mrs. Benson!" I retorted. _Uh-oh, just remembered. Grown-up retorts okay, child retorts are punishable. _Thankfully, everyone but Nikki J. and Hope had already dispersed.

"What did you say?"

"Mom, I'm just saying you remind me very much of Mrs. Benson in that one episode."

"So you're saying…"

"Mom, forget that I even said it. What do you want?"

"We'll be starting church soon."

"I'll be there by the time it starts." I told her.

"Okay."

"Well, that was okay." Hope said, trying to boost my confidence.

"Why would it go bad, other than she talks?" Nikki joked.

"She didn't tell you either, did she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant."

"You're what?" Nikki asked as she turned around.

"Is that surprising?" I asked.

"Who's the father?"

Hope and I looked at her like she was a class A idiot.

"Oh, Alex." She answered her own question.

"Yes Alex, who else? Do you think I go around having affairs on the side for fun?"

"No, it's just, starting to get back to my old self, and, well, you remember."

"Yes I do."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Jessica Alexandra."

"Beautiful."

"Girls, are we going into the service. They're starting in three minutes." Alex informed us. We all ran out of the room.

The next four weeks were fine. Christmas past by, the New Year came in, and everything was fine. But things change quickly.

Alex and I were up in my room and were talking.

"Alex, my stomach's growing now. There's no more time. They'll know anytime now."

"Come on, we don't know that for sure!"

"Yes we do! Mom always said she knew the difference between a baby bump and…"

"Well, there has to be something we can do!"

"The only thing we can do is tell them."

"That would change history too much! We can't do that!"

"Do what?" Mom asked as she walked through the door.

"At small group. We can't get them to play anything but video games." I said.

"What was that about changing history?"

"What happened about being nosy into others conversations?"

"That doesn't work when you two are hiding things from me."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid, I'm…."

"Twelve."

"Maybe here I am, but…" I stopped.

"What was that about your stomach growing?"

"You were listening in on our conversation! How do you expect for me to listen to your lessons when you are a hypocrite?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I got an anonymous call from some woman. She said that you were hiding the fact you were pregnant, and…"

"Wait, anonymous?"

"Well, she didn't give me her actual name, but that's beside…"

"Who called?

"She called herself, Jadis."

"Jadis! Jadis called you?"

"Did I lose something?"

"Yeah, you lost me." I said.

Right then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said stiffly.

"Hello?"

"Hope?"

"Ally, listen to me. If your mom says that she got a call from Jadis, ignore…"

"Too late." I heard a beep on the other line. "Just a second. Hello?"

"Hi Ally, is Alex there?"

"Yeah, sure, just a second. Do you want him home or…"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll tell him that."

I hung up the phone.

"Alex, your mom wants you home."

"Sure you don't need me here?"

"I'm sure she can handle, Alex." Mom answered for me.

"Well, why did you listen to that witch?" I asked when Alex left.

"Who? Jadis?"

"Yeah, Jadis, the White Witch."

"You are not serious."

"I am." I screamed. Right then, I saw Aslan standing next to my mom. He nodded. I knew what he meant. It was time to go back. Next thing I knew, I was in bed with Alex.

"We're back!" I exclaimed.

Nine months after the experience happened, Jessica Nikki Lewis was born.

One month after Jessica was born, we went to bed with a strange feeling like something was about to happen. It did.

About half way through the night, I woke up with my arms bound in chains. I looked over and Alex was in chains, too.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Jadis. In her hands, she held Jessica.

"Jessica!" I screamed as Alex lunged for the witch. But, of course, Alex was held back by the chains. The sight made Jadis laugh even more.

"What do you want from us, Witch?" Alex asked when he had finally given up.

"Well, here's how it goes. You nine will work for me and Jessica here." She laughed as the tears started to flow down my eyes.

Sixteen Narnian years passed (our time it was only about an hour).

My daughter grew into a beautiful teenager, but she didn't know she was my daughter.

"Good Morning, Jessica." Abby, Bailey, Natalya, Trisha, Zenon, Daria and I greeted.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Jessica exclaimed. She was nice, unlike the woman who had taken her.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Good. A very plentiful sleep." Jessica looked troubled. "Ally, would you please tell me about my parents?"

"Alright. Once your parents ruled Narnia with their siblings."

"What was my father like?"

"He was a noble man. He once fought this witch, and he was almost killed for the sake of his brother."

"Was he good looking?"

"He was handsome. He reminds me a lot of my husband, Alex. He was amazing. He ruled with a righteous hand. And, on top of all that, he was a real man of God."

"Who's God?"

"God, well, God is the person we worship in the land of Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve."

"Ally, would you sing me a song?"

"_Love is not a place, to come and go as we please._" I sang.

"You have a lovely voice. Jadis always says that my mom had the most beautiful voice in the land of Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve."

"That's very true. She had the best voice in the world." Alex's surprise appearance made all of us jump.

"Hello Alex." Jessica greeted.

"Hello Jessica."

"What was my mother like?"

"You should know!" Daria accidentally said. She covered her mouth as everyone of us pulled her out. The only one who stayed was Zenon.

"What did she mean by that?" Jessica asked Zenon.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I wish I knew my parents like you know yours."

Zenon looked at me, though I didn't notice. I was to busy trying not to cry.

"Do you mean that seriously?"

"Of course, I do."

"Meet me in us girls' house as soon as the sun sets. I will tell you all about your parents." Zenon commanded. Jessica nodded her head to show that she heard.

As soon as the sun had set, Jessica ran out to where the girls lived.

"Hello Zenon!" Jessica greeted. Zenon whipped her inside the house before she could say more. "Zenon, what's going on?"

"Sit down, Jessica." Zenon commanded politely.

"What's going on?" Jessica repeated.

Zenon turned on the radio.

"This was one of your mom's favorite songs." Zenon told her as the music started.

"_No one believed her, no one imagined it was true. No one could see her winter haven coming into view_." The radio and Zenon sang.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"It talked about her and her siblings travels. Or, rather, their first trip to Narnia." Zenon answered.

They listened for a few more moments.

"What was the darkness?" Jessica asked.

"You never heard the whole story about your parents because of that darkness."

"Huh?"

"This darkness is someone you know."

They listened for a little while more.

"Who are they talking about here? You know, they're talking about this lion, I guess he would be, shaking his mane, roaring. Who are they talking about?"

"The girl they are talking about in the first verse was, I mean, _is _your mother, the darkness is none other than Jadis, yes, the person who claimed to have saved you. The lion they talk about is someone we have never been allowed to tell you about. He is Aslan, and He died for your father's sins. Well, in the land of Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, or what we call Earth, He died for everyone." Zenon explained.

"How do you know so much about my parents and Jadis? You weren't even supposedly old enough to remember it."

"She didn't _save_ you because your parents _died_. She _took_ you and then _said _your parents were dead, but they are still alive." Zenon told her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Your parents are alive and Jadis has been lying to you."

"But she said, she…"

"Do you know what your father did to sin?"

"What?"

"He became a traitor. He traded information to _**JADIS**_, very important information about Aslan's whereabouts. When your father, Edmund, realized he had done wrong, he escaped from Jadis and talked to Aslan, who forgave him. Then, Aslan sacrificed Himself for Edmund and Jadis killed Aslan. When that happened, Peter, Edmund's brother, went to battle against Jadis. Aslan came back to life while they, your uncle and father, were at war. So while your aunt, your mother, and Aslan went to get more recruits that Jadis had, get this, that Jadis had turned to stone, Edmund was almost killed by Jadis."

"Why?"

"Because Jadis was trying to turn Peter to stone. Well, Aslan came back just in time, killed the witch, and your mother saved your father's life."

"Wow! I had Jadis all wrong! But how do you know so much about _my_ parents?"

"Let me look at you." Zenon held Jessica by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my sister."

"What? No, you got it all wrong! I'm an only child!"

"And who told you that?"

"Jadis, oh. So wait, I've known my family this whole time?"

"Yeah," Zenon answered.

"Zenon, who are you talking to?" Abby stopped with her mouth open. "Zenon Hope Lewis! What did you do?"

"I told a distraught teenager who her parents are."

"Zenon, we will be dead within days if Jadis finds out! What are you? Are you still nine years old?" Abby asked.

"No," Zenon argued back.

"What's going on?" asked the other girls. They, too, stood with their mouths open. "Zenon!"

"What?" Zenon asked her other sisters.

"What's the commotion?" asked Jacob. He stood still, but did not open his mouth. "Zenon, are you going to tell Mom or Dad?"

"No, not yet. This could be a big surprise! Don't you think?"

"No, this is horrible!" Abby replied for her younger brother.

"As reigning prince of Narnia, I can answer for myself. I am eighteen, old enough to answer now." Jacob intervened. "Think about it. Our little sister now knows once again who her parents are. Remember what Aslan said? She will be able to do what we were never able to do: escape. Defeat for the White Witch will be near at hand." This got the girls jumping up and down, celebrating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Aren't we missing something?" Jessica asked.

"What?" The entire group asked.

"Me saying that I would help you!"

"What are you saying?" Bailey asked.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said as tears filled her eyes. "But I can not help you. I will not forget that you are my sisters and brother, but I am too scared of Jadis. I am afraid of her killing me. I will not forget, I promise, but I can not do what you are asking."

The next day I was not allowed to go into Jessica's room.

"Good morning." Jessica's smile fell as she saw all the mad faces looking back at her. The only sibling not there was Jacob.

"Ow!" Jessica yelled as they pulled her hair as they brushed it.

After a verbal fight, the girls left. Jessica sat the end of the bed.

"Hi!" Jacob greeted.

"Hi, you aren't going to yell at me, are you?" Jessica asked.

"No," Jacob put his arm around Jessica.

"I just couldn't do it." Jessica told him.

"Let me show you something." Jacob grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her gently to her feet. He stopped at Alex and my small cabin. There you could see clearly Alex holding me as I cried for the daughter who did not know me.

Jessica watched this, and her own eyes watered.

"Why are they crying?" Jessica asked.

"Because they were so excited when they heard that you would be born. They miss you" Jacob explained.

"Why do they love me so much?"

"Because, you were the youngest. You would be the last one. Dad was the youngest in his family and he couldn't wait to spoil you. The girls and I couldn't wait to have another play mate. And Aunt Crystal couldn't wait to watch you start to grow up. You were all the family talked about. Partly because you were the first to be conceived out of captivity."

Jessica watched some more.

"We have to do something, anything!" Jessica said finally.

"Come on, follow me." Jacob pulled her to the girls' cabin.

"I've changed my mind." Jessica declared once she entered.

Jessica's six older sisters came and hugged her.

"Okay, here's the plan." Jacob said as the girls all sat down. "We contact Peter Pevensie and Andreas Weaver."

"Are you crazy? We've all tried that, it doesn't work!" Daria exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Jessica asked.

"Now we have Jessica who can telepathy."

"Who are they?"

"You are crazy! They have no clue who she is! It would be like talking to Hope Martin!"

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"They know her well enough."

"As the little one month old!"

"HEY!" Jessica screamed. "Who were those three people you mentioned?"

"Peter Pevensie or when they aren't talking about or in Narnia, Andreas Martin, is your father and mother's Narnian brother. When they are in Narnia or talking about Narnia, he's their brother, but most of the time he's just a family friend. Brayden Weaver is mom's cousin, and Hope is Andreas Martin's (Peter Pevensie's) actual sister, but she is also Susan Pevensie." Bailey explained.

"Oh, wait a minute, I hear a voice in my head that is not mine. Wait a minute!" Jessica said.

"Who is it?" Trisha asked.

"I don't believe it, it's Andreas Martin!"

"Talk to him!"

_Andreas, Andreas don't stop! _Jessica commanded.

_You're not Ally. Who are you? _Andreas asked.

_Jessica, Jessica, wow, I must be Jessica Lewis._

_ What does that mean?_

_ We don't have much time._

_ Jessica, you're a month old!_

_ Not in Narnia!_

_ You're in Narnia?_

_ Yeah!_

_ Jessica, how old are you?_

_ Sixteen._

_ It's been sixteen years? What in the world were your parents thinking?_

_ Captivity._

_ What?_

_ Jadis captured us. Then she made my parents work for her. She made my parents never tell me who they were. Then she told me as I grew up that they were dead, that she was the hero who saved me. But just last night, Zenon told me the truth. Please come quickly. We need you and Brayden. Quickly!_

_ Jessica, listen to me. We will be there as quickly as possible, but we do not know for sure how long it will be. Send either your father or Jacob to get us. Aslan has told me we should get into Narnia the moment he gets to the wardrobe. Okay?_

_ Alright!_

"Jacob, go to the wardrobe. Andreas and Brayden will be there by that time." Jessica told him.

"Be back in a flash!" Jacob declared as he left.

"Meanwhile, I can no longer wait to tell Mom and Dad." Jessica told them as she went to find Alex and me.

She found us in the hall.

"Mother, Father!" Jessica yelled as she came running toward us. She hugged us.

"Jessica, but how did you…?" I looked at the other girls. They turned to walk the other way. "Girls!"

"Mom! Boy, do we have a story to tell you!" Zenon exclaimed.

"Where's your brother?" Alex asked. Sometimes I wondered if he didn't play favorites with Jacob.

"Well…." Daria started.

"Girls, quick version. Now!" I said.

"Zenon told Jessica everything and Jessica said no at first to helping us but…" Abby started.

"But then I noticed you to crying and I didn't want sadness so I said yes and then…" Jessica took up. Right then, all the girls started chattering at once.

"Where-is-your-brother?" Alex asked very slowly. That got the girls talking even more.

This time Alex whistled. That got the girls' attention.

"Where is your brother?" Alex asked.

"On his way to the wardrobe to bring back Peter and Brayden." Natalya replied.

"Alone?" Alex and I asked.

"Yeah!" the girls echoed.

"Okay, we need to get out of here before…" I started.

"Hello, what do we have here?" asked Jadis.

"Exactly that happens." Alex finished.

"Did someone tell Jessica the truth?" Jadis asked.

"What truth?" asked Jessica.

"Don't play dumb! I see the Narnian army coming towards us. Jacob thought he was so smart to come back over and act like he didn't get them. But, I'm no idiot." Jadis motioned. Two minions brought in Jacob, who was wrestling to get free.

"Jacob!" The girls and I screamed. Before we could say anymore, Jadis and more of her minions grabbed us and took us into a room. It fit all of us now because her demon minions were nowhere in sight.

"Well, well, well. Jessica found out the truth. Isn't this thrilling? Jessica finds out my evil plot, she and her siblings plot against me….Yes, it is very thrilling indeed. Why don't we find out what the twist is this time?" Jadis asked as she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Mom!" Jessica yelled as she walked towards me.

"Get back Jessica!" I commanded her.

"Oh, no! This is actually even better!" Jadis motioned to one of her minions, who then grabbed Jessica and did the same thing.

"Oh, isn't this beautiful? Mother and daughter reunited after so many years!" Jadis mocked. "And what about all those stories about your parents they told you about, why didn't they just tell you who they were?"

"Because you forced them to stay silent!" Jessica answered.

"I guess they have told you _everything_. Did they tell you your father's story? How he was a traitor, how he was so quick to tell me where your mother was?"

"That was a long time ago and you know it!" I huffed.

"You know, Jessica, you remind me a lot of your mother when I first met her. She was so brave, so full of energy, so willing to put you in the place where you belonged! What happened to that, Ally? What happened?" Jadis sneered. "Oh, yeah! I scared it out of you!"

"Ally? Alex? Jessica? Jacob? Come on guys! We need to know where you are!" Brayden's voice rang clear and loud through the hallway.

"If anyone of you yells, both of these girls get killed!" Jadis told us.

"Lucy? Edmund? Come on! We know your here!" Peter yelled.

"IN HERE!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I heard Ally's voice coming from this way!" Brayden exclaimed.

"In here!" I yelled.

"Right here?" Peter asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes!" We all screamed together as Jadis tried to find a sword or a knife to kill me and Jessica with.

"It's locked!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Of course it is! Do you think Jadis would just hand us over to you?" Jessica asked.

"Same old Ally!" Brayden joked.

"I didn't say that Brayden!" I told him while Jessica and I smiled.

"If you didn't, then who did?" Peter asked.

"Jessica." Zenon replied.

"Thanks Ally!" Brayden told Zenon.

"That wasn't Ally either!" Jacob informed him, hoping to break the cycle.

"Wow, Alex, don't need to bite! I got it!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Okay, if I tell you who that was, I'm guessing this would break the cycle of names, wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Ally?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and that wasn't Alex you were talking to before."

"What are you talking about? Alex was the one Jessica sent to get us." Brayden said, confusedly.

"Brayden, Peter, at that time I didn't even know my daughter knew who I was!" Alex replied.

"Do you two purposefully make cookie-cutter children?" Peter asked. "All the girls have the same voice as Ally and Jacob is _EXACTLY_ like Alex."

"I picked the lock!" I heard a third voice declare.

"Katelyn?" I asked as they opened the door.

"When my husband gets out of bed for no reason, I follow him." Katelyn replied.

"Jadis, you're done!" Peter stopped as it sunk in that he would have to get Jessica and me out of the way before he could get to Jadis.

"Just wait," I told him as with my free hand I elbowed Jadis in the stomach. I nodded at Jessica, and she did the same to the demon.

"Good job!" I complimented as Peter flayed Jadis into a million pieces.

"Well, well, well. This is the young girl I came in contact with?" Peter asked.

"Um, yes." Jessica replied as she bowed low.

"Please, princess. You need not bow to me." Peter lifted her up.

"I feel horrible, like I don't deserve to be in the family." Jessica said as she turned to us.

"Sweetheart, you need not worry about that! You were deceived!" I told her as Alex and I held her.

Well, we got back to our right age.

A few days afterward, my mom came to visit.

"Hey Ally," Mom greeted as she walked in with Crystal in tow.

"Hi Mom!" I hugged her and then Crystal and brought them to the living room.

"Hey, Crystal and I were going to the pool and thought it would be nice if your family joined us." Mom said.

"Mom, you know my answer about anything that has to do with water!"

"Well, why don't I take the quints, that way you can take care of Jessica. I doubt they enjoy their mother's attention going all to the babies!"

"As a matter of fact, they love their baby sister and want to spend as much time with her as possible." I said as I watched Crystal swallow a giggle. I had already told her about our long trip in Narnia.

"Please consider my offer."

"Mom, please, they are exactly like me." I said and then showed them to the door sending Crystal a message.

That Sunday, everything was going great until after church.

We were talking to Hope and Aaron when all of the sudden there was a flash of light. But sadly, we didn't notice until too late. I turned to see Alex wrestling both demons and Jadis. He was loosing the battle.

This brought an ungraceful stir amongst the congregation. By this time, they had gotten Alex down. Satan then appeared. Tears came to my eyes at that point.

_Ally, hide!_ Alex telepathied.

_I will not leave!_

_ Hide in the crowd! Please, I do not want you to be hurt!_

At his command, I reluctantly walked back inside the crowd that had formed.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Satan asked.

"Satan I rebuke you in…" our pastor started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah in the name of Jesus Christ, you have no right to be here, blah, blah, blah. I know the drill." Satan retorted.

I backed into somebody and about screamed but apparently Alex had seen who it was and told him to cover my mouth so I wouldn't give myself away.

"Don't scream." A man's voice commanded, and then he let go of my mouth.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I should be asking you the same question." The man said.

_Ally, I'm going to distract Satan and everyone else. Let that man take you far enough away that the Devil can't find you._ Ashton telepathied.

I looked over at him with pleading eyes.

_No, Ally, you and I both know that's not what Alex wants._

_ Okay_.

"Hey! Satan!" Ashton called out. Then he made a bee-line for Alex so that Satan would turn from the crowd. Then, the man and three of his friends took me through the crowd and ran towards a room, any room (the room turned out to be the conference room that we were in before). Crystal followed us, knowing that if she was seen in the crowd, who knew what might happen to all of us.

"Who are you?" I asked the man again, paying no heed whatsoever to his friends.

"Timothy Fifer, nice to meet you Miss…" Timmy looked at me. Then it clicked.

"Timmy? Timmy Fifer?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Timmy replied slowly.

"It's me, Ally Weaver!"  
"Ally? Ally, what in the world are you doing here?" Timmy asked as we hugged.

"This is the church my family and I started going to after FCC dissolved!"

"Wow! It's a small world!"

"So, who are your friends?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is Deborah Martin, and then you remember Steven Fulmer and Rebecca Scalon don't you?"

"Oh my word! How are all of you?" I asked as we all hugged.

"Great, and who's this?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Crystal. Crystal this is….."

"Isn't that the guy you chased around the church trying to kiss when you were three?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I saw Timmy's cheeks go bright red and I felt mine do the same.

"Boy, will Alex be jealous!" Crystal teased.

"Who's Alex?" asked Steven.

"He's no one." I replied.

"Who was that guy that was being wrestled by those spirits?" Deb asked.

"Again, he's no one; I'd rather not talk about him right now."

"Ally, btw, I told Davin to come and find us when Satan left." Crystal told me.

"Thanks, Crystal." I said as I got into a chair. For some reason, I was really dizzy.

"What did Satan want with you anyway?" Timmy asked as he sat down next to me.

"He hates me because I am an evangelist and," I stopped trying to find the words, "and other reasons."

"I hope I'm not being too nosy in asking what those other reasons are." Timmy looked at me as he said that.

"A special love I have for someone. Satan hates it; especially because it was God's favorite thing to talk about for so long. Now, after years of trying to keep us apart and then failing, Satan tries to kill us every chance he gets before even more of the things God wants for our lives come true." I explained.

"Ally," Ashton called from just out of the room.

"In here, Ashton!" I called back.

"Hey, Satan just left." Ashton told me as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Thanks."

"ACO is going to meet this afternoon, and you will be there. I am in charge of you while my brother's away and…"

"He told you not to let me go anywhere near the wardrobe for fear of getting caught myself."

"Exactly."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Timmy asked.

"Her brother-in-law. Who are you?" Ashton asked.

"Her friend, we've known each other since we were not even toddlers."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Timmy, this is Ashton, Ashton this is Timmy Fifer." I introduced.

"Hey, isn't he the one you…" Ashton started.

"Yes," I answered before he could say more. "And this is Deborah Martin, and this is Steven Fulmer and Rebecca Scalon."

"Hi!" Everyone said.

"So, wait, little Ally Weaver got married?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I always wanted to meet the boy crazy enough to marry you." Timmy teased.

"Ally, come on. Remember, Alex's in big trouble!" Ashton reminded me. "Ow!" Crystal had thumped him on the back of the head.

"Not helping!" she said.

"There's that name again. Who's Alex?" Steven asked.

"Her husband." Ashton answered as he pointed to me.

"I thought he was no one." Deb looked at me as she said that.

"He was the one wrestling those spirits. She didn't want to talk about him because right now she's a nervous wreck!" Now it was Crystal's turn to be thumped by a new figure.

"Not helping!" Brayden reminded her.

"Wait a minute. You look familiar." Timmy thought out loud.

"Oh, you remember my little cousin Brayden." I reintroduced.

"Oh, yeah. Baby Brayden!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Ashton and I smiled as Brayden turned around and then turned bright red. Katelyn had just walked into the room.

"Come on, Brayden. You knew she'd figure out you were a child sooner or later!" I teased.

"Do I know you?" Brayden asked.

"Of course you don't remember me. How old were you the last time I saw you? Three?" Timmy asked.

"Yes." I answered for him, knowing he would just deny it. "Brayden, Katelyn this is Rebecca Scalon, Steven Fulmer, Deborah Martin, and Timmy Fifer."

"Hey, isn't he the one…?" Katelyn and Brayden asked together.

"Yes!" I answered before they could say another word.

"By the way, I am eighteen years old now, NOT a little baby." Brayden said as his cheeks again turned red.

"Can we get back to my missing husband?"

"We already know where he is, we just need to keep you away, grab him, and then…Well, you know the rest!"

"Yes, I know the rest!"

"Ally, let's get the girls and Jacob and then we can go to your house and talk with the ACO. They will know what to do!" Ashton suggested.

"And, he's gone?" I asked as it sunk in totally. I just fell limp onto the chair. Brayden and Crystal both comforted me. As they comforted me, I thought for sure that he must be dead.

"We'll find him, you know we always do!" Brayden said as he hugged me.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Deb.

"We are not fighting who you think we are fighting. We are not just fighting flesh and blood." Ashton explained.

"Yeah, we figured that out when Satan appeared!"

"Well, ACO is a very important group that will be more than willing to help their king!"

"Your husband's a king?" Timmy asked.

"No, not quite. They just…gave him that title." I lied.

"Why?"

"Because he was one of the first people to start it!" Crystal answered for me.

"What does it stand for?" Rebecca asked.

"ACO is a very secret group." Ashton replied before Crystal went blabbing.

"I'm not a child! And I am not _your_ responsibility!" Crystal reminded him.

"But keeping the ACO as much of a secret as possible _is_ my responsibility! Do you want to go to Peter about that one?"

"You know what I want?"

"Crystal! Stop!" I interrupted. "This is no time to be fighting."

"Why don't we get the kids? Then, we can go from there." Brayden suggested.

We went and got all of my children, and then we met the ACO.

"Lucy, who are these people you bring with you? Did Aslan tell you to bring them?" Cleo asked.

"Of course! And what are you doing in _**THAT**_ form?" I asked.

"I just came back from an uncanny dip in the pool."

"What were you doing in the pool?"

"My brother-in-law enjoys pranks!" We all looked at Nicky.

"What? It was funny, until she pulled me under and almost drowned me!" Nicky defended.

"Lord Nicholas, are you still ten years old? What would King Edmund have said if he saw you do that?" I asked.

"Don't take out your problems on me!"

"Hey! Don't even pretend he wasn't your friend! He was your friend and you know it! You joke and act like nothing's wrong, but do you forget that noble King Edmund is in chains? Probably even dead?" I burst, and then I fell down crying. Nikki J., Katelyn, Brayden and Hope came to comfort me.

"Nicky, I know you know that 'tis enough." Nikki J. looked sternly at her husband.

"Hey Lu, I think you know that we all mean to bring your husband back in one piece." Andreas came in.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"Who are these people with you? I saw them take you away with them."

"Yes, these are some of my friends from FCC, the church you have all heard of at least once. I am sure you have all heard of Timmy Fifer, and yes he is the one that I chased around the church when I was younger. This is Deborah Martin, and then these two are Steven Fulmer and Rebecca…" I still didn't remember her married name.

"Just call me Rebecca. I don't need to be formal. But, we better go right now, see you later." Rebecca replied. And they all filed out.

"Anyway, on to business. I think it wise to keep Brayden here to watch over his cousin." Peter got right down to the point.

"Why? You know we will be fighting the White Witch!"

"That is the point. They want us to keep Ally unwatched and then they will have Jadis come and just capture your cousin."

"Your right, but do you not need a fair warrior to fight?"

"The rest of it is almost all spiritual. That we need more people to pray. Which also is where you come in. Brayden, you know so many people and are still young enough to get whatever you want. If you get enough people praying, then we will be able to fight them very quickly."

"We can not scare Satan, that must mean we need swords."

"We can not fight the devil with swords! He is a spiritual being! It's like saying that you can shoot an angel!"

"Do you think we can!"

"You want to shoot an angel!"

"It would be cool to…"

"Spout profane language?"

"You still think I would actually hurt my own cousin or are you just jealous?"

"You be the judge of that, I am not going to waste valuable time fighting with you."

"Fine, you guys go out and fight, I'll stay here and baby-sit my twenty year old cousin."

"We need someone to look after her!"

"Then why don't you?"

"You are closer to her, she listens to you. Remember what happens to me when I try to get her to do something?"

"Okay, I'm just thinking Ally can stand on her own two feet."

"They are trying to get _her._ Okay, besides, if no one is watching her, I have no doubt that she will run off to try to find him herself!"

"Hello? Girl you are talking about still in the room!" I interrupted.

"Sorry!" they two of them echoed.

"Why don't I watch Ally? I'm not much of a fighter anyway! Besides, my brother put me in charge of her." Ashton suggested.

"Alright, the rest of us will go to Narnia." Peter commanded as they all left. Crystal stayed with Ashton and me, though.

"So, how long should it take?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, a few minutes. After all, it is Narnia time." Ashton reminded her.

"You want to know what time it is also?" Jadis asked. We all turned around quickly.

"Jadis!" Ashton and I shouted. Then I ran to the girls to protect them.

"I have come for my prize." She declared as she looked at me. "And there she is."

"Stay away, Witch!" Crystal demanded.

"Like I am going to take demands from a twelve year old!"

"Thirteen, thank you very much!"

"Oh, I am so sorry for the mix-up!" Jadis said with a voice filled with sarcasm. Then, with out a moment to spare, she grabbed me and twisted both arms behind my back.

"Let her go!" Crystal came and flung her fists at Jadis, who only laughed.

"I always get what I want." Jadis claimed and then disappeared with me in tow.

"Let me go!" I yelled as we walked into the dungeon.

"Here, quick enough for you?" Jadis asked as she threw me on the ground.

"Ally?" Alex came toward me to guard me.

I tried to answer, but I couldn't. We both knew what that meant.

Jadis smirked when she realized we knew, and then she left.

Alex came and held me as I cried. I was so happy to see him.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" Alex asked. "Did Ashton leave you alone?"

I shook my head.

"What in the world? Did he give you to her?"

I shook my head again.

"She just came and took you?"

I nodded.

"How long has it been on Earth? Days?"

I shook my head.

"Hours?"

I nodded.

"It's been a week in Narnian time. I was so scared for your safety." He held me. "Does she have the kids?"

I shook my head.

"Well, that's good. Is Ashton watching them?"

I nodded.

"Crystal's there too, isn't she?"

I nodded. I sat there, remembering the times before we had children to worry about.

"Hey, we'll be fine." Alex was still holding me. I had stopped crying and was now relishing just Alex holding me. Now I knew that the last time had not been the very last, and now I enjoyed it even more. I had been sure he was dead, but now I knew he was alive.

Alex looked at me. He knew what I was thinking.

"Ally, they didn't kill me. I'm here, okay?" But, then I saw that he had bruises all over his body. I read his mind and saw what had happened.

I looked at him and my eyes watered. He saw that I had read his thoughts and he just held me tighter.

_They tortured you?_ Alex could sometimes tell what I was thinking by my facial expressions, so I gave it a try.

"Ally, I was not going to give them your whereabouts. Don't worry about it; I'm fine!" Alex lied.

_But they tortured you! And they aren't done yet, are they?_

"Ally, I'll be fine! You're alright, that's all I care about." Alex and I held each other and stopped communicating for a while.

_Alex, what will they do to us?_

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. Ally, you should of just stayed hiding where you were!"

_ACO meeting. I had to be there_.

"But, then they found you! Now, whatever they were planning is in full swing. I think they will kill you!"

_If I die, I die. Alex, you and I both know we can not stop whatever God has planned for us!_

"I wish I could! Ally, I shouldn't have left you there! I could have stalled, or at least made sure you were in better hands than my brother!"

_Alex, please! Your brother did the best that he could possibly do!_

"You're in danger now! Greater danger than I was!"

_Alex, I thought you were dead!_ I started to cry again.

"Ally, I'm fine. Really, I am!" That helped, but I just sat there as he held me. I couldn't think of anything else other than my fear that he had been dead. "Ally, I'm worried about you! They wanted you for some strange reason. You shouldn't have come here! I should have told your cousin to keep an eye on you."

_I'm just glad to know you are alive!_ I just sat there, letting Alex hold me close, feasting on the knowledge that Alex wasn't dead.

"I am! Really, I am! I don't know if I'll be able to say the same thing about you within the next few hours. Ally, please! We have to get you out of here!"

_Alex, I will _**NOT **_leave you again!_

"Ally, you are in more danger than I ever was!"

_Alex, I was sure you were dead! I, I couldn't handle that! Not again!_ The tears came again. I used to never be able to cry so much!

"I am alright! Okay?" Alex gently pushed my chin so that my eyes met his. I smiled and squeezed him as tight as I could.

"Oh, isn't this a touching scene?" Satan asked.

Alex went in front of me to protect me.

"You did so well at disappearing right as we wanted you! But, we got your husband, and then, well, let's just say that we had a hard time trying to get him to speak!" He came over and kicked Alex so hard that Alex doubled over in pain. I went to him to help him up, but Satan grabbed me before I could get to him. "You aren't getting away from me this time! No! You are mine, now!" He then dropped me.

"Satan, leave us alone!" Alex came over and again tried to protect me from Satan.

"This is truly beautiful! The husband comes and tries to protect his wife, and the wife gets caught anyway. And then, the husband tries to still protect her! Well," Satan started kicking him. He kicked him multiple times before he went on. "Well, as much as the husband tries to protect his wife, he tries in vain! We now have your wife, and if she does not give herself completely over to us, well, then, she and you will be killed!" With that, he left.

Once Satan was gone, Alex got up. The tears were in my eyes again. Alex held me as I cried. I knew that he wanted to kill Alex! I knew it! He was planning on making me do something insane! I just burrowed myself into Alex and bawled. Alex just held me.

_Are you alright?_ I asked when I could finally think.

"I'm fine."

_He kicked you Alex! How could you let him do that? Remember when you used to be able to fight against them, all of them. You should still be able to!_

"They weakened me! It's hard to fight when they say that if I tell them where you are, they will kill you!" I saw that Alex had tears in his eyes himself. I squeezed him as hard as I could. I just hated this!

I started to cry again.

_Alex, how could you let that happen to you? How could you let them beat you? Just for my sake?_

"Ally, I was not going to let them hurt you!"

_Alex, I would have been fine. You should have just told them! They hurt you! And now, now…_ My thoughts were interrupted by the gates opening again. In came Ashton. My thoughts went right to the girls.

Jadis left as soon as she had thrown Ashton into the dungeon.

"Where are the girls?" Alex asked angrily.

"What are you asking me that for? Jadis came out of nowhere! I didn't even have time to think about what was happening!" Ashton snapped back.

"The girls are here, aren't they?" Alex asked as he jolted for his brother. But the chains held him back.

"They're fine!" Ashton replied. Then he looked at me. He saw that I wasn't mad. No, I couldn't be mad, I was too heart broken to be angry.

"The girls are in Jadis' clutches! They could be killed!" Then Alex realized he had said the wrong thing. He held me and I cried again.

"They're alright, just like I said before!" as Ashton said that, the girls and Jacob were thrown in. Then, the only one who couldn't run was brought to me. I held Jessica and hugged the others. Alex held me the entire time. I tried to be strong, but I just couldn't.

"Mommy, it will be alright!" Zenon told me.

I smiled. I had very strong girls.

"Daddy, what happened?" Bailey asked as she looked at Alex's bruises all over his body.

"Nothing." Alex lied. He just held me and the kids.

"If it helps, they're better off here then where they were!" Ashton finally stepped in.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"At least here they aren't hearing Crystal go on and on about how Alex and Ally are already dead, and how she just knew this would be a disaster and how with our luck, we'll probably hear later that Brayden was killed in the battle and that she would probably be the only Weaver left that knows about Narnia, and that Brayden's unborn children will probably never know their father, and etc."

"Wow, I never knew Crystal was so negative!" Alex looked at me.

_She gets it from my mother._

"Oh," Alex said as Jacob tried climbing over his back.

"Mommy, will Cousin Brayden die?" Natalya asked me.

I shook my head.

"Why did Aunt Crystal say that?" Abby asked.

"Crystal was probably just in a bad mood." Alex replied.

"Aunt Crystal said that Nicky was a jerk for pulling Aunt Susan into the pool." Trisha told us.

"Are you sure that was your aunt who said that?" Alex looked at me.

"Aunt Crystal said that!" Zenon told us.

"Well, it depends on what happened. I wasn't there, so I can't tell you what I think." Alex told them.

"Why did Aunt Crystal say that when she was little Nikki was the one to teach her about…?" I covered Natalya's mouth before she could say more.

Alex looked at me. I knew he wanted to hear that last word.

_Sex._ I answered him.

"Well, I don't know if that was really appropriate to talk about in front of all of you."

"Actually, we thought they were gone, and we were talking about those two." Ashton defended.

"Nikki Johnson came up in your conversation?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Crystal kept talking about how she really was reformed. She talked a lot about what Nikki used to be like."

"Crystal wasn't the only one who learned a lot of vocabulary from Nikki. Trust me; Alex was very obsessed over that topic." I answered in my own voice. Finally, I hated trying to get my point across without words.

"Why?" Ashton asked.

"Well, without God, you need something to pass your time!"

"You're actually saying that she did that before marriage?" Alex asked.

"Well, she told me that she was r-a-p-e-d, but, my parents believed otherwise. That's what kept us apart for a long time, that and the other reason."

"You mean l-e-s-b-i-a-n?" Ashton asked.

"She was not in the least! She liked guys as well, she was just bi, and didn't even think it was a problem. Well, once she reformed and became a Christian, she was perfectly fine!"

"You know, Alex V. seemed to know a lot about Nikki J. before meeting her. How did that happen?" Alex asked.

"I needed advice, so I went to every friend I could."

"So, you gossiped?" Ashton asked.

"Pretty much."

"What's gossiped?" Bailey asked.

"It means you tell people about another person without the other person's permission." I explained.

"Wow, you did that mommy?" Trisha asked.

"When I was young, but I grew out of that."

"You can grow out of things?" Abby said.

"Oh, yes, just like you can grow out of clothes." I explained.

"Cool!" Zenon exclaimed.

The children fell asleep. After that, we three could talk about pretty much anything.

"So, Katelyn's pregnant?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Brayden is so excited. It's all he's been able to talk about."

"Didn't they get married last month?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Boy or girl?" Alex asked.

"I think it was supposed to be two girls and a boy."

"Three kids. Wow, but that's not as many as you two had the first time." Ashton reminded us.

"Yeah, five is a lot harder than three, but of course, we had all girls to start with. Starting with a boy in my opinion is very hard!" I told them.

"Yeah, I bet it is hard! Remember, Hope has five boys?" Alex said.

"I feel sorry for her, what with all she has to do! Thankfully, she has a girl now, so it will probably be a little easier now!" I exclaimed.

"Well, at least there are a lot of princes and princesses for Narnia." Ashton told us.

"At some point, we should run out of names!"

"I don't know about that!" Alex said as he squeezed me.

"Good morning!" Satan greeted the next morning.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come on in!" He told a demon.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as the demon came closer.

"Restraints!" Satan demanded as a few other demons restrained Alex and Ashton.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded to know.

"Look into my eyes." The demon commanded me.

"I do believe I shall not!" I said defiantly.

"I believe you shall!" The demon commanded. I looked into his eyes.

The next thing I knew, I could see a meadow. Before I myself could get out of it, demons from all around chained me up. Although I was stuck inside myself, I could still hear everything going on outside my body.

"Ally? Ally, get out of there!" Alex yelled.

I tried to talk, but I could only talk to the demons.

"Let me go!" I kept repeating.

"No!" The demon said.

"Alex, we had it all wrong!" I could hear my voice say, but I wasn't speaking.

"Ally?" Alex asked.

"Satan is not the enemy! Aslan is!"

"Ally? Come on! This is not you!"

"It's me, Alex!" My voice claimed.

"No! No it's not me!" I yelled inside myself.

"Shut up!" My voice said.

"I wasn't even talking!" Alex said, sounding hurt.

"Alex! Alex, listen to me! This isn't me! I'm stuck inside myself!" The real me yelled.

"He can not hear you!" My voice told me.

Then I got an idea.

"Why can't he hear me?" I asked.

"Because you are stuck inside yourself! I have control over you now!" My voice said aloud.

"Let Ally go!" Alex commanded.

"No! I have control over Ally now!" The demon screamed in my voice.

"Boy do I feel like Sandy in _This Present Darkness_!" I said.

"Like I said before, shut up!" The demon said in my voice.

Right then, I saw an angel. It was staring at me.

"Help me!" I cried out to the angel.

"Let her go!" Came the angel's command.

"Do you think that one puny angel will help you?" the demon laughed as Alex and Ashton just stood there, confused. Satan didn't look so pleased at that comment.

"Do not underestimate the power of an angel!" He commanded the demon that possessed me.

"Why not? It's just an angel!" The demon claimed.

"Please! Please help me!" I cried out to the angel.

The angel looked at the demons. All of the sudden he charged at them. He split them all, and then he unbound my chains.

I came back, and fell to the floor.

"Ally!" Alex saw that it was me and ran to me to protect me.

"Alex!" I sat up and hugged him. It was so good to be back.

"I told you to not underestimate angels!" Satan screamed. Then he took Ashton away along with my voice.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

I nodded. Of course I was. I knew everyone was alright.

"When they get here, everything will be fine!"

I looked down. I didn't believe that, at least, not fully.

Alex gently pushed my chin up so that my eyes met his.

"They will win! I'm sure of it!" He kissed me, and then I smiled.

The kids were very upset about being in captivity. All they wanted us to do was talk to them and hold them. After a while, they decided to play.

"Let's play tag!" Zenon suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. So now the entire room was filled with running, screaming kids.

"Well, this is great! Did you ever think that we would be like this someday?" Alex asked as we watched the girls all gang-up on Jacob. Then Jacob would go and tag them before the girls had time to protest.

They all got tired very soon and fell asleep.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Alex half asked himself.

"Right now?" Came Brayden's voice through the gate.

"Brayden?" I asked.

"The one and only!" Brayden came through the gate and I hugged him tightly.

"From what we heard Crystal saying, you were already dead!"

"I thought you were with Ashton!"

"Remind me never to put my wife in the care of my brother!" Alex commanded Brayden.

"Hey, we've got Jadis good! Seventeen stab marks! That should keep her away for a little while!" Brayden was proud of himself.

"What about Satan?" I asked as I gently shook the kids awake.

"Well…."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Peter's working on it!"

"Let's just get out of here!" I said.

Well, we got out just fine.

The next week, Peter, Susan, Edmund and I were riding in the meadow. All of the sudden, there was a man standing there.

"Whoa!" Peter commanded the horses as they reared.

"Who are you?" I asked as we slid of our horses.

"Sir Matthew Thompson, and you are?" Matthew answered.

"YOU are Sir Matthew? The one all the Narnians talk about?" Susan looked at us worriedly. Sarah and Matthew had been dating for a few months by now.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Excuse my sister's manners. I am King Edmund." Edmund greeted. "And this is my sister Queen Susan, and this is my brother High King Peter, and this…" he put his arm around me, "This is my sister Queen Lucy."

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Matthew replied politely.

"We must get back to the wardrobe. Don't forget we left our children alone, and we don't know how long it has been there!" I reminded them.

We all rode to the wardrobe to find a horrible sight.

"The wardrobe! Where's the wardrobe?" Susan and I freaked.

"It's suppose to be here!" Peter said.

"We must be locked in. Don't worry, this has happened to me before!" Matthew told us.

"But I doubt you have children to worry about!" Susan snapped. I whipped out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"My sister's thirteen, plus she has baby-sat the girls before." I answered.

"Your sister's here." Matthew informed me bluntly.

"Not my Narnian sister, my real sister."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, we became sisters when we became Lucy and Susan, just like Peter and Edmund became my brothers when we became the Pevensies. But still, that does not mean we can't intermix." I said as I got Crystal's voicemail.

"You aren't going to call everyone we know, are you?" Edmund asked.

"The girls…"

"The kids will be fine!"

"It looks like it's going to rain. We should get back to Cair Paravel!" Peter decided.

"I agree." Edmund said as he helped me back up on my horse.

We got back just in time. As soon as we got in the castle, it down-poured!

About an hour after it started raining, there was a knock on the door.

I went to answer while the others talked to Matt.

"Hello?" I asked and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hi," answered none other than Alex's sister Sarah.

"Hi, uh, hi!" I repeated.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Lewis, and you are?"

"Lucy, Lucy Pevensie. Please come in." I suggested as I tried to think straight.

"Wow, this is amazing, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Edmund. Edmund there's someone here to see you!" I called.

"I didn't come to see anybody, I just got stuck in here. You see, I saw this wardrobe and when I opened it, I felt a breeze, so I went inside. When I tried to come back, there wasn't any door there." Sarah told me.

"Same thing happened to us. Oh, just the end part. We have been here before." I told her.

"Who is it, Lu…?" Edmund stopped dead in his tracks. "Lucy, who is your friend?"

"This is Sarah Lewis!" I told him.

"Hello, you must be Edmund Pevensie, the Just, am I right?" Sarah joked. She thought we were kidding.

"Yes, and this is Queen Lucy the Valiant, and if I get my two siblings…" Edmund started.

"You can't be serious! This isn't real! I was joking. Okay? I got it, you can stop with the prank!" Sarah said a little bitterly.

"This isn't a prank." Edmund said slowly.

"But, but that can't be possible!"

"It is."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am serious!"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I said, not wanting to get into the fight.

"Hey Lucy! Can I come in? It's pouring out here!" Ashton said.

"Ashton, I think you might want to stay out here." I told him.

"Why? It's pouring out he…" Sarah had come to the door at the name Ashton and she stood there. "Sarah! What a surprise!"

"Ashton, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I have no clue! Boy, have I been lost! I better leave so I can get back to where I came from!"

"No," Sarah pulled Ashton in.

"Ashton, what are you doing here?" Alex asked and then realized he shouldn't have.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Edmund, we went through this before."

"How do you know my brother?"

"Who was at the door Ash…" Hope cut it short.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Hey guys, Matt found out and…" Andreas stood there as well.

"What's going on here? I mean, the only two that are missing from the little posse you have formed is Alex and Ash…" Sarah stood there as it sank in. We turned back into our original form.

"Surprise!" We said very quietly and weakly.

"But, wait a minute, you guys said that you never had been to Narnia."

"Oh, they heard us wrong. We said Narnia. It was an old Italian village that Narnia's name was modeled after!" I lied.

Sarah knew I was lying.

"You know, I'll go get the door." Hope, Andreas and I said at the same time.

"No one's knocking!" Sarah said.

"Exactly! See, here in Narnia, we try to make our Narnians feel like the door is always open." I said, and then the three of us ran for our dear lives to the door.

Only two of us made it.

"Ally, Alex, Ashton why did you lie to everyone?"

"Don't look at me, they've been lying for longer. They made me swear not to tell anybody!" Ashton said as he stepped aside. Sarah looked at me.

"Don't look at me, I just do whatever my husband tells me to do." I said, but didn't step aside. I didn't leave Alex's side after the last incident.

"And, I just do what Aslan says!" Alex said as both he and I stepped aside.

"What is going on here?" Sarah asked.

"It's too long a story." I answered.

Well, we got back to our house, and I sang to Sarah, who then forgot all about Narnia.

A few weeks later, there happened to be another full moon.

The first night, I got moonstruck.

The second night, I got moonstruck.

The last night, I got moonstruck.

The next morning I woke up feeling very strange.

"Hey, did I get wet last night?" I asked.

"No," Alex replied.

"She's a permanent mermaid." Jadis said. We both jumped.

"What?" Alex asked.

"That's what happens to mermaids after they get moonstruck three times in a row!" Jadis answered.

"You are kidding!" I exclaimed, and then fell back down.

Next thing I knew, I was in my pool. I swam off quickly, hoping to get away from everyone for a while. But Alex followed me.

"Ally, come on!" Alex said as I tried to swim away again. This time, though, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Alex, I was an idiot! I shouldn't have looked out three times. I was stupid."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, okay? I doubt this happens all the time! I think there's something else going on. I believe that some, if not all, of this is Satan and Jadis' doing." Alex said.

"This was my fault. I can't blame anyone but myself." I looked down; for some reason, I couldn't look in his eyes. He gently forced my chin up so that my eyes met his. I tried to look away, like I said before, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Ally, look at me! I will find a way for this to be reversed." Alex promised.

I again looked away. I had now figured out why I couldn't look him in the eye. Most animals can not look people in the eye, and now I was a fish.

"Ally, look at me!" Alex commanded. Tears filled my eyes. I knew I could not obey that order. Alex forced my jaw to stay where it was, and made it so painful for me that I had to look straight ahead. Alex kissed me.

"Alex, I…." I tried to talk, but I couldn't.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? Permanent mermaid also means you can't talk after a short while. Why? Because she is no longer human. She's a fish." Jadis again made us jump. She motioned for something.

"What did you do?" asked Alex as he came a Jadis, but he was just restrained.

"I just closed off the only way that this animal could have gotten out of Mako Island!" Jadis laughed. No, no it couldn't be true! I went to check, and she was right.

"We should have one mermaid joining us right about…now!" Jadis said as Joshua and Joey brought Nina in. They dropped her into the pool.

"Well, nice of you to drop in!" Jadis cackled.

Nina tried to speak, but found she couldn't.

"We were very upset about Alex and Ally getting away! So, we devised this plan instead." Jadis watched as the tears formed in my eyes. She motioned, and those restraining Alex let him go. He ran over to me. Then, I realized that those three were also stuck there, for the doors had suddenly disappeared.

"Yes, so you see that all of you are stuck here! Well, soon, Satan will kill the humans, then we will let you two mermaids go." Jadis said, intentionally trying to get me mad. But instead, I heard my heart break. Everything that I had been holding now came out and I cried.

As I cried, Alex sat there and held me.

"It'll be alright, Ally! Really, everything will be fine!" Alex didn't sound in the least bit believable. I looked at him and realized it was because he didn't believe what he said himself.

After a while, Alex again wanted to look in my eyes, because he could tell what I was thinking then. He gently forced my chin up and looked in my eyes. I tried to look away, but then Alex held my chin where he had placed it.

"Ally, we'll get out of here! Really, I promise you!" Alex said.

_Alex, they are going to kill you! There is no way to get out now!_

"There is a way for everything!" Alex told me as he hugged me again.

"Here I am!" Satan cried. He was holding a knife.

_Kiss Alex._ I heard a voice say.

_What are you talking about?_ I asked the voice.

_That is how you can turn back into a human._

_That's nuts!_

_ Try it! Just try it, that's all I ask! That's all God ever asks, but you don't seem to get that, do you?_

_ Who are you?_

_ No time now. Just do what I told you to._

Satan came walking toward Alex. I swung out of the pool, and I kissed him. The next thing I knew, I was a normal human being.

"Ally?" Alex asked, probably thinking he was hallucinating.

"Alex!" I cried, and we hugged.

"This is even better! Now, I can kill both of you in one try!" Satan said as he advanced.

_Please, whoever you are. I realize that you are an angel, so please, help us!_ I asked the voice.

"You always did have blood in your eyes, Lucifer." Said the voice out loud. There was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, there was an angel there.

"Oh, Gabriel." Satan said, trying to act like he was not scared.

"Gabriel?" I asked.

"Hello Ally." Gabriel greeted. Alex grabbed me before I could fall. "Satan, I demand you to leave!"

"What makes you think I am going to leave?" Satan asked. Then, Gabriel unsheathed his sword. "Alright, alright, I was on my way out, anyway!"

A few weeks later, everything was fine. Well, for a short while.

Alex was in Narnia with Peter, and I was home talking with my sister and letting the girls play around, that sort of stuff.

"Hello!" Jadis exclaimed.

"Jadis! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Without a word, I found myself soon in a dungeon. Again.

This time though, my hands were tied up totally behind my back.

"Jadis, what's going on?" I asked.

"We're using you as bait. Then, when Edmund comes, we will kill him." Jadis told me.

"What?" I asked as I tried not to cry.

"I know, it's brilliant, isn't it?" Jadis asked.

"What about my children?"

"That's why you will be allowed to live. Satan wanted to kill you, but I said, 'Why kill Ally? It would hurt her worse if she lived her life knowing Alex is dead.'"

"Please, don't kill him! Please! Slavery would be better than that!"

"No, last time, you got away!"

"Please! Kill me instead! It would kill Edmund tremendously! Plus, you kill him, and he goes to Heaven!"

"No, we are killing him!" Jadis told me as she left.

I slid down and started crying. As I cried, I felt a hand stroking my hair, holding me, just like Alex would. I looked up, and there was an angel.

"Why are you letting them kill him?" I asked.

"Dear one, do you think we will let him be harmed?" The angel asked.

"He's going to be killed if he tries to save me, and I think the entire Host of Heaven knows that he will try to save me!"

"We know, but of course, do you not realize that Jadis and Satan are like cats? They like to play with their mice for as long as possible before they kill them. Please understand that for both of you to live, you will have to go through torture. If you do that, both of you will live and Jadis and Satan will be banished from Narnia for a very long time!" The angel then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Alex and Andreas were riding horse. Brayden had soon joined them as well as Nicky. Soon afterwards, Ashton was there, too.

The boys had been talking for a long while. Suddenly, they found a figure running up to them, out of breath.

"King Edmund!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What is it, Crystal?" Alex asked.

"Ally, Jadis has her!" Crystal cried.

"What did you say, dear cousin?" Brayden asked.

"It is the truth; I saw it with my own eyes!" Crystal told them.

"We must get her!" Alex exclaimed as he rode his horse toward the White Witch's castle.

I was crying. Who wouldn't cry? My husband wouldn't be alive much longer.

In the middle of the night, the screeching of the gate woke me up. In came Alex. He was thrown in, and then they kicked him several times before leaving.

"Ally?" Alex asked when he got up. He came and hugged me.

"Why did you come? Alex, they plan on killing you!" I told him as we hugged.

"So? I would die happily in your place!" Alex told me as he held me in his arms, like he did whenever we were captured.

"Alex, I love you!" I whispered as we hugged each other again.

"That helps a whole lot." Alex told me. We smiled at one another, and then we kissed.

"Alex, why didn't you stay with Peter and the others?" I asked.

"And let my wife be killed by my enemy? I would never do such a thing!" Alex told me.

"Remember when you said you liked Emily?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Alex recollected.

"You never told me why you said that." I reminded him.

"I just said it to see how you would react!" Alex told me and I smiled.

"Did I react correctly?" I asked.

"You and I are together, aren't we?" Alex asked. Then, he kissed me again.

We fell asleep soon after that.

We woke up to the gate creaking open.

"Oh, isn't this beautiful? Husband and wife reunited! But, here's the twist, after they are both tortured, the husband surprisingly doesn't live!" Jadis mocked.

"Jadis, do whatever you want to me, as long as you don't hurt Ally." Alex's voice was hoarse with hatred.

"Fair deal. We won't hurt Ally at all physically, emotionally is a different story entirely!" Jadis looked at me, smiling.

"Where are the kids? Are they safe?" I asked.

"The children will be fine here!"

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Alex asked.

"Your wife and your children will be free to go as soon as we know for sure you are dead!" Jadis told him.

"As long as they're safe!" Alex smiled at me. I acted like it wasn't a problem that they were talking about what would happen to my husband. Thank God I was good at acting.

Jadis left. When she did, what I had held back came down.

"Alex, please! Don't die for my sake! Please!" I cried.

"Ally, I'll be fine. Okay?" Alex looked at me. I could see he was only pretending that he wasn't scared. He was scared, but for different reasons then I thought.

"Ally, when they let you go, don't leave either Brayden or Ashton's side, okay? I don't trust Jadis, and I have a feeling that she won't keep her word." Alex told me.

"Aren't you scared of dying?" I asked him.

"I should have died long ago!" Alex said as he held me.

"Alex, please! Please, just get out of here!" I pleaded.

"I won't leave you! Everything will be fine!" Alex lied.

"How can it be great if you are dead?" I asked.

Our conversation was interrupted by the creaking gate. Jadis came in with a gun. Before either of us could register what was going on, she shot at Alex. Because she had never used a gun before, she missed Alex's heart. It went through his chest, though, and Alex fell to the ground; unconscious.

"Alex!" I screamed and ran towards him. I fell to my knees and hugged him.

By now, I realized I wasn't the only one in the dungeon.

"What happened?" Ashton asked.

"Didn't you hear the gun?" I asked, crying.

"She shot him?" Ashton asked.

"Yes."

Ashton looked at Alex.

"Ally, he is still alive." Ashton told me.

"But he won't be for too much longer!" I told him the rest of the story.

"If the angel said he will live, then he will live. All we have to do is trust God." Ashton said.

Ashton and I hugged for a long time. The thing that finally ended it was Alex finally stirring. By then, Ashton had gotten the bullet out, but you could still see the blood on Alex's shirt.

"Alex!" I cried as he woke up. I hugged him, and we kissed. "Alex, are you alright?"

"What happened?" Alex asked as he tried to sit up, only to find that it hurt too much to move.

"Jadis shot you!" I cried as I hugged him again. He was still alive!

"That would explain a lot!" Alex said as he kissed me.

"Are you alright?" I repeated.

"I'm fine." Alex replied.

I hugged him tightly, and he drew in a painful breath.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay!" Alex told me as we kissed again.

"So, the reason you didn't listen to us is…?" Ashton asked.

"I wasn't going to let Ally get hurt!" Alex insisted.

"Alex! You were shot!" I exclaimed.

"But you are safe!" Alex said.

We sat there in silence for a while. Alex fell asleep and that was when I realized he had a fever. I looked over at Ashton.

"He's burning up." I told Ashton.

"What do you think we should do?" Ashton asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." I told him.

"Ally, I think this is how they plan on killing him. It is slow enough." Ashton stated.

I looked at Alex again.

"I love him," I said. Then, I started to cry. This time Ashton held me, not Alex.

"This reminds me a lot of Beruna." I said after a long silence.

"Same situation, right?" Ashton asked.

"Not quite." I said, remembering my flask was back at Cair Paravel.

"It's gonna end the same." Ashton promised.

"I hope it does." I said quietly.

I fell asleep right beside Alex. Alex woke up soon after I had fallen asleep, but I didn't wake.

"She loves you, you know that?" Ashton said when Alex opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I just hope I get to hear it from her again." Alex told him. Again, Alex tried to sit up, but he found again that he couldn't.

"What were you thinking? You knew she wouldn't want you here!" Ashton reminded him.

"I didn't want her hurt. I knew that if I didn't show up, they would torture her." Alex stopped for a moment.

"She loves you more than what you think." Ashton said.

"I wish I'll be able to tell her I love her at least one more time." Alex said. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up right as Ashton did.

"He woke up last night while you were sleeping." Ashton told me.

"Really?" I asked as I watched Alex sleep.

"Yeah, he's going to live, Ally. He has too many things left to say." Ashton told me.

"That's what I thought." I told him.

"He'll be alright. I know my brother well. He doesn't give up quickly." Ashton told me.

About an hour afterwards, Alex woke up.

"Good morning!" I greeted.

"Good morning." Alex said with difficulty.

"Daddy!" Came Zenon's voice. All seven children came and knelt at Alex's side.

"Where's Jessica?" Alex asked.

"Jessica is still with Aunt Crystal!" Abby assured him.

"Yeah, Jadis had to come back for us, and by then Aunt Crystal had hidden Jessica really good!" Natalya told us.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"She hid her with Grandma Weaver! She told her that Jadis was after Jessica, and that Jadis might come for her, so Grandma had to keep Jessica safe!" Zenon told us.

"Daddy, what happened to you?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing." Alex lied.

"Why are you bleeding?" Trisha asked.

"Um…" Alex and I tried to think of something that would make sense to four year olds.

"Daddy, will you live?" Daria asked, her eyes filling with tears. I realized that mine were as well. To tell you the truth, all of us girls had tears in our eyes.

"I will." He promised. Then he turned to me. "I will."

The kids were taken away very soon afterwards.

"Ally," Alex said after a while of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." Alex told me as he stroked my hair.

"I love you, too." I said, as Alex and I held hands.

Alex fell asleep again. I watched him sleep, and as I did, I prayed.

"He will live, he said so himself." Ashton reminded me.

"I know, but, he doesn't seem strong enough." I told Ashton.

"Like I said before, he has too many things left to say." Ashton lied. He knew that Alex had said all he wanted to say.

"I know." I smiled.

"If he believes he can make it, he will make it!" Ashton said.

Usually, this would have been annoying to me, but this pushed every doubt far away from my mind.

"What's going on?" Came a voice I didn't hear to often.

"Emily?" I asked.

"What happened?" Emily asked. "What did you do to him?"

"What did _I _do? Go and ask that seven foot woman what _she_ did!" I told her.

"I had a feeling you would be bad for him!" Emily told me.

"I, I didn't do anything!" I cried. Ashton held me.

"So that's what happened! He shot himself because he…" Emily started.

"_Jadis _shot him." Ashton told Emily the entire story, adding several times that it was not my fault at all.

Alex woke up just then. This time, Emily and I hugged him.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Alex asked. I think he thought he was hallucinating.

"That woman Jadis brought me here!" Emily told him.

"Ally, are the kids alright? Did you see them again?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." I lied.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Alex, you'll be alright!" I promised when I saw that he had given up.

"I don't know about that." Alex said.

"Alex, please, you'll make it!" I promised as tears came to my eyes.

"What if I don't?" Alex asked.

"Ifs are not what usual happen, do you not agree?" I asked, half smiling and half crying.

"They do when Aslan says them." Alex mocked.

"Alex, you'll make it! You have to! Aslan said we'd fight the Anti-Christ together!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember that. But, I'm not so sure that we will be fighting together." Alex said. His breathing seemed very painful for him.

"Alex, please, you promised the kids; you promised me. Please!" I cried.

"If I don't live, stay with the others. I don't trust Jadis." Alex told me.

"Don't say that! You'll live! The angel promised, Aslan promised, and you promised!" I said.

"Ally, promises get broken." Alex looked at me.

"Please Alex, don't die!" I whispered to him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to live." Alex told me as he took my hand.

"You'll live. You still had things you wanted to say!" I looked at Ashton.

"I've said everything I ever wanted to say, Ally." Alex stated. "I love you."

"I love you, Alex!" I cried.

"Ally, I'll hold on for as long as I can." Alex promised.

"Okay." I looked at Alex, trying to be strong. I looked over to see Emily crying, too.

Alex fell asleep again. Ashton held both Emily and me. All three of us were crying, although the only two you could hear crying was Emily and me. They brought in the kids, who came in and started to cry, too.

"Is Daddy dead?" Jacob asked me.

"No, he promised you all he would live, and he's going to keep that promise." I told them.

This is what woke Alex up again.

"Daddy!" The kids cried as they all hugged him.

"How are all of you?" Alex asked.

"Fine." Jacob answered for all of them.

"Hey, promise me you'll be good to your mother, alright?" Alex asked them.

"We will, Daddy." Trisha had understood what he meant.

"He'll be alright, everyone. He told us that he'd be alright." I reminded them.

Alex smiled at me. His hand stroked my face.

"I've met an angel, Ally. You're my guardian angel. Every time I should have died, you were there, and I lived." Alex told me.

"I will do the same again, I promise." I told him.

"You were there every time I needed you." Alex kept going. "Ally, I love you. We've been through more than anyone would expect."

"Expect the unexpected." I smiled as I held his hand.

"I can't hold on much longer, Ally." Alex told me.

"You don't have to. Brayden will come any minute, and he'll bring my flask, and…" I stopped and just held his hand.

"Things never happen the same way twice." Alex reminded me.

"This never happened before." I told him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Alex smiled.

"Alex, you can't die. You have to be here for the defeat of the Anti-Christ. We need you." I cried.

"Alex, come on, you can't die. We haven't been able to settle things yet!" Emily told us. All three of us smiled.

"I think you two have already settled things. You don't need me to do that." Alex looked at me.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked.

"The only thing I've ever feared is losing you." Alex said.

"You can't die. You…" I ran out of things to say. "You just can't die."

The girls hugged Alex again.

"Daddy, please don't die." Natalya pleaded.

"I agree with Natalya on this one." Ashton said.

"Ally," Alex called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." Alex smiled.

"Alex, I promise, you'll live!" I told him.

"I'll try, Ally. For you, I'll try." Alex stroked my hair.

"You always got better before, Alex. Remember Beruna?" I asked.

"I remember that place well." Alex looked into my eyes. He knew that I wasn't saying all that I was thinking. "Ally, I love you. I always have, I always will."

"Alex, you are the only one I could ever love. You are amazing, and you will live." I promised, trying to be faithful.

Alex looked into my eyes. Again, he read my thoughts.

"Ally, I remember everything we've ever said and done. We are perfect for each other." I knew what Alex wanted to say. He wanted to say that if he didn't make it, then I should never leave either my cousin's or Ashton's side.

Alex fell asleep. Once he had, the girls and Emily were taken out. We had figured Emily was supposed to be here for only a short time. We didn't realize she was being replaced by a new figure.

"Ally, what's going on? What happened to Alex?" Brayden asked.

"Brayden, it was terrible. Jadis, she, she…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Both Brayden and Ashton held me as I cried. Ashton told Brayden what had happened, which only meant they both held me tighter.

"He doesn't believe that he will live!" I finished for Ashton.

"Well, I didn't have time to get to Cair Paravel." Brayden told me, apologetically.

"He's got to live! If he doesn't, then Aslan's plan can not…." Now I understood what was going on. Jadis and Satan were trying to ruin Aslan's plan. That was the reason this was all happening.

"What is it?" Brayden asked.

"We have to get people to pray for Alex!" I exclaimed.

"I'll get right on it." Brayden said. Then, he sent a telepathy message to everyone.

Alex woke up soon afterward.

I kissed him again and again. Alex seemed to be really tired; I wondered why he kept waking up.

"Brayden? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Long story." Brayden told him.

"Ally, are the kids alright?" Alex asked. I could tell it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"They're fine, Alex. Everyone is fine." I told him.

"Are you?" Alex asked. I knew what he meant.

"Alex, please, you'll live!" I said.

"I don't know." Alex looked very far away for a moment. I knew he was thinking about all the times we were together, all the stories that we had told the kids, all the captivity, and all of the times we just sat together, smiling because we loved each other.

"Alex, come on. You know that you'll live." Brayden said, trying to say that his lack of optimism wasn't helping.

"Brayden, take care of Ally." Alex commanded.

"Alex, you'll live!" I repeated.

Alex stroked my hair and then we kissed and he fell asleep.

"He'll be alright." Brayden told me as all three of us hugged and we all cried.

"Not if he gives up." I said.

"He won't give up. He's King Edmund!" Brayden said.

"He's in so much pain." I looked at Alex as he tried to breathe.

"He'll live." Ashton promised.

"I don't think he wants to live anymore." I told them.

"He does, Ally. He loves you, and he wants to be with you for as long as he can." Ashton told me. "But, you have to trust God."

I fell asleep right next to Alex. I wanted to be with him all the time.

Alex woke up again as I slept. Neither Brayden nor Ashton could sleep, so they saw Alex wake up.

"Alex, you have to at least tell her that you are going to live! If you don't, she'll likely kill herself." Brayden said.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"She said, 'If he doesn't live, I will kill myself.'" Brayden said.

"Ally, kill herself? She's always been too afraid to do something like that. When she read _Julius Caesar_, her hair bristled at the thought of suicide. Besides, her parents would never allow it." Alex reminded them.

"She's not twelve years old. She doesn't need their permission. The only people she'll listen to is you and me." Brayden reminded Alex.

"I don't know if I can hold on. It hurts even just to breathe." Alex told them.

"You have to. If not for anything else, for Ally's sake." Brayden told him.

"How am I going to live when I don't even believe I will?" Alex asked.

"You will have to trust God." Brayden told him.

I woke up the next morning to find that Alex was sitting up! I hugged him for about an hour, not saying a word, just him holding me.

"Alex, I knew you'd be better." I whispered. The other two were still asleep.

"I got better only because I wanted to be with you." He told me. We kissed.

The kids came in about an hour later. When they saw Alex was sitting, they all ran and hugged him.

"Daddy, we knew you'd make it!" Abby told him.

"Really?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Yeah. We were all so upset, and then Miss Emily said we should pray for you, so we did. Now, you are better!" Trisha told him.

"Well, Miss Emily is very nice, isn't she?" I asked.

"She's neat! She told us stories about three people, two girls and a guy. She called it a love triangle. What's a love triangle?" Bailey asked.

"A love triangle is when there are three people and two girls like the same guy, but the guy only likes one of the girls. Trust me, it causes problems." Alex smiled at me.

"Could you tell us a story about a love triangle?" Jacob asked. Jacob could say r's, so it triangle sounded like twiangle.

"Alright. When your father and I were about Aunt Crystal's age, Emily, your father and I were actually living in a love triangle. I loved your father, but so did Emily, and both of us tried to win his affection." I started. "Well, it turned out your father loved me, and when it started circulating through the youth group that we were dating, Emily wasn't too pleased. She had been sure that she had won, but when she found out I had, she started to come between Alex and me."

"Well, that didn't help things between your mother and me. It was like walking on egg shells. I mean, whatever I said, she loved me. But, I wanted to keep her happy, so I always had to try my best to say the right things." Alex kept going.

"How did you finally win?" Jacob asked.

"Well, one time, I was with Ally when Emily came over and asked if I'd like to play a game. I asked if Ally could play, but she said it was only a two player game. So, I said, 'If Ally can't play, then I won't play.' Then we walked away." Alex finished.

"That's the same story Emily told us!" Zenon said.

"We all remember that well." I told them.

"Wow, and now you and Daddy are married!" Natalya said.

"Yep," Alex replied. He looked at me and we kissed.

"Ewww…" Came the chorus of little kids' voices.

"That's not gross. Trust me, when you fall in love some day, it will seem like the best thing in the world." Brayden told them.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"I used to think kissing was gross until I kissed Katelyn. That day…" Brayden started.

"We _want _them to think kissing is gross!" I interrupted.

"Just saying…" Brayden smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked Alex.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Alex asked. I could tell though that he was in a lot of pain.

"Maybe you should lay down, Alex." I suggested.

"I'll be fine." Alex assured me.

"Oh, look here. Alex has survived!" Jadis sneered. The girls shrieked and hid behind Alex and me, while Jacob stood in front of us, ready to fight.

"Jadis, you bettah weave us awone!" Jacob said in his little voice.

"I'm not afraid of a two year old." Jadis told him.

"Jacob, it's alright." I assured.

"What do you want, Witch?" Alex asked.

"You to be dead." Jadis said.

"Well, he's alive." I reminded her.

"Not for long." Jadis said.

I looked over at Alex and hugged him tightly.

"He's alive." I repeated.

"I still can kill him other ways. I can pick off his family one-by-one." Jadis explained.

"If you even get near my cousin or her children, you will meet a very painful end." Brayden stood up as he spoke.

"And he won't be the only one to do so. Hurt my brother's wife or my nieces and nephew, and I will be fighting right along side Brayden." Ashton told her.

"You don't even have a sword." Jadis reminded them.

"No," I looked over at them, "but I have my dagger. I never take it off. They can use that."

Jadis grabbed me. Swung me around, and put her own dagger underneath my chin.

"Anyone gets close to me, and I cut her throat. That's a wound no one can live through." Jadis looked at me. She was trying to make me scared, but I wasn't scared of her.

"Get near my children and I use my dagger." I said as I held the dagger in my hand.

"You're smarter than one would expect from a young woman of your age." Jadis complimented.

"Expect the unexpected." I told her.

"I do, but do you?" She asked as she tried to grab my dagger. I thrust it into her thigh because I was trying to be quick.

"Nice try." Jadis said as she winced.

"Thank you, I try." I said as I again tried to get her heart. I again failed, but this time I hit her in the stomach. She still held me, but she was weakening.

"That's enough!" Jadis told me, and she tried to strike me. She failed, for I moved to the right. She hit her own shoulder. Now she let go of me.

"Threaten my family one more time, and I will kill you." I told her.

"You think you are so big?" Jadis asked.

"I know I am stronger than you!" I told her.

"How are you stronger?" Jadis asked.

"'Greater is He who is in me than he who is in the world.'" I recited.

"You think your God is so great?" Jadis asked.

"Greater than you!" I threw my dagger and it hit Jadis in the chest.

She died right away. All of us left quickly, and escaped.

A few weeks later, Crystal became a permanent mermaid. She had to wait because Aslan wanted to be sure she was ready. The day she did, though, there was trouble.

"Hey Mom! Hey Crystal!" I greeted.

"Hi Ally," Mom replied. Then she whispered, "Your sister is acting strange."

"That's just Crystal." I whispered.

"Aunt Crystal!" The girls yelled as they ran to her. Jacob came as well, but he didn't yell. He thought it wasn't cool.

"Hi everyone." Crystal greeted as she hugged each of them.

"Aunt Crystal, Mommy told us that you became a…." Zenon started. Crystal covered her mouth before she said the last word.

"Kids. They have wild imaginations!" Crystal and I echoed.

"Right. Crystal doesn't want to go with us to the pool." Mom told me.

"I told you; I am afraid of the water now!" Crystal argued.

"Just last week you loved the water!" Mom said back.

"Yeah, but I, I…" Crystal couldn't figure out what to say.

"It is called Spontaneous Phobia Disorder. All of the sudden, you just are afraid of the thing you love the most!" I lied.

"No one in our family has that." Mom said.

"It's just one of those things that pass on from sister to sister. And if you're the eldest, you develop it." I fibbed. It wasn't false. Mermaidness passed from sister to sister, and it was the eldest sister who developed it.

"That's not the only thing that strange though, Ally. She's spending all her time with Davin." Mom said once Crystal had left the room.

"Well, maybe she and Davin are friends." I said. I was glad Crystal wasn't in the room.

"She's just like you and Alex were, and you two were dating behind our backs. I think she and Davin are dating." Mom told me.

"Mom, please. Crystal is not me. She learned from my mistakes and she would never do the things I did when I was her age. I mean, if you knew the stuff _I_ got away with when _I _was her age, you wouldn't believe it. I was totally lost, trying to find out what was going on. She knows what's up, and she has learned from my mistakes." I lectured.

"Hey, I didn't know your mom was here!" Alex came in and sat down next to me.

"Crystal wasn't a clue?" I teased.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I think Crystal and Davin are dating." Mom explained.

"Please, those two?" Alex asked.

"You two got together." Mom reminded us.

"Against all odds?" I asked, smiling.

"Exactly. No one guessed all these couples that are pairing up! Andreas and Alex V., Hope and Aaron, Nicky and Nikki, Katelyn and Brayden, you two…" Mom listed.

"I know someone who did." Alex replied.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"For fun, I used to pair up people." I told her.

"And now, all your pairs have been correct?" Mom asked.

"Exactly. I don't know how I did it, but it happened. And I'm glad my pairs stayed pairs." Alex and I were holding hands, and as I said that last sentence, Alex squeezed my hand tighter.

"Well, who did you pair Crystal with?" Mom asked.

"Well….." I started.

"Davin?" Mom asked.

"Well, kind of….But that's one that has not come true, at least, not yet." I lied.

"Mommy, Davin's here. Can we go and play with him and Crystal?" Bailey asked.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They're going to Nar…" Zenon started. I clapped my hand over he mouth as quickly as possible.

"Like Crystal and I said before, kids have wild imaginations!" I said.

"Seems to me yours have the wildest." Mom stated.

"Are you sure they want to take you there?" Alex asked.

"They said that we would have to ask you first. They said that you might still be nervous that Ja…" Natalya started.

"Girls, you can go with them to wherever you like as long as Crystal and Davin keep close watch over you." I told them. Alex looked over at me.

_Are you sure they will be safe?_

_Positive. The angel said that Jadis and Satan would be banished for a long time._

"Thanks Mommy!" They all said together.

"Be careful." Alex called after them.

"What was that about Jadis?" Mom asked.

"Wild, wild imaginations our kids have." I lied.

"Not too wild. You had the same imagination. It's what made your best books." Mom whipped out a book about twenty inches thick.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Why, the best book you ever created. It's the reason you spent hour upon hour in your room, isn't it?" she asked. I looked at the top. The title was _Dream Journal_.

"What were you doing in my personal belongings?" I asked.

"Ally, you kept things from me. Just now, you lied to me. All of you lied to me and the other parents." Mom said. She gave it to Alex. He read some of it and smiled.

"Wow, you really did think of everything!" Alex hugged me and kept reading.

"You actually think it's funny that she's been controlling your every move?" My mom asked.

"Oh, like I knew this would happen!" I defended.

"What's everyone reading?" Crystal asked.

"Your sister's book." Mom replied.

"Hey, I remember that one. Ally showed it to me after I found out! It is like the coolest book ever, I…." Crystal looked over at my mom.

"I knew you were dating Davin!" Mom exclaimed. "And I knew you did not have some disorder."

"Good going Lu! Now I have to deal with WW2!" I laughed. Crystal used our old nickname for our mom.

"World War 2?" Mom asked.

"No, you didn't read through the whole way. WW2 means White Witch the Second." Crystal explained.

"Not the best move Chrissy." I warned.

"Hey, I remember this part, this happened just last week!" Alex looked at me strangely.

"Next time _think _before telling a girl who likes you that you like the other girl." I said.

"You wrote this the day _that _happened." Alex looked down again. "Remind me never to cross paths with you again!" We both laughed.

"Not one of my finer moments." I said as now we both looked through the book together.

"If you knew I would live, then why were you upset?" Alex asked.

"You do realize what one of the supporting themes is _'Things never happen the same way twice'_?" I asked.

"Got it." Alex replied.

"You guys can't seriously be happy about all of this!" Mom exclaimed.

"You deleted it afterwards, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you realize though that it took a whole package of printer paper for just a small part of the book?" Mom asked.

"_We were meant to open doors, and we were meant to face the danger. Never knowing what's in store, and never having met a stranger. One of us is big and brave. One of us is tender-hearted. One of us is tempting fate. And the last but not least of us has faith enough for each of us._" I sang. Slowly, Mom forgot all about Narnia, mermaids and the book. She left, taking Crystal with her.

"That was a close one." Alex replied.

"I was too careless back then. I should have deleted it way back when, but I was afraid that then, we would all be killed." I told him.

"Why did you write that book?" Alex asked.

"I guess I thought I could really make it happen." I replied.

"Well, it did happen. Does it have a happy ending?" Alex asked.

"We all get to live in Narnia and visit our friends in Heaven if that's what you are asking." I told him.

"When did you finish it?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to Heaven." I replied.

"Of course, you need a surprise ending." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, a surprise ending." I said.

That night, I felt strange. I felt again like something was going to happen.

The next morning, I found I was in a dungeon. It wasn't like the White Witch's dungeon, it was not so strange. I saw Alex was beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked as Satan came in.

"I have something new I am going to lay on you." Satan told me as he got a syringe out.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Total control over one's body. Headline: You don't have to be hypnotized anymore!" Satan said as he pushed the syringe into my arm. I made a slight sound as the needle went in and then again when he took it out.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Stand up." Satan commanded. For some strange reason, I stood up. "Sit back down." I sat back down. "Don't speak." I couldn't speak.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Your wife now has to do whatever anyone commands her to do." Satan told him. I looked up, trying to figure out if he was lying, but I knew he was telling the truth.

Satan left, and when he did, I cried. Alex held me like he always did when we were in captivity.

"Ally, talk." Alex commanded, remembering what Satan had just said.

"Alex it's horrible!" I cried.

"There has to be some good in this." Alex said. He looked into my eyes. I looked away. He gently forced my chin upwards, trying to make out what I was thinking.

"Alex, anyone can control me to do anything now. Jadis could even command me to kill you." I said.

"Ally, you aren't a threat to me because of this." Alex said as he tried to calm me down.

"But what if…?" I asked.

"Ifs don't usually happen." Alex reminded me. I laughed and then hugged Alex tightly.

"I hope that's true." I said.

"It is. Maybe we can find a way out of this!" Alex said optimistically.

They let us go that very day.

A couple days later, Crystal came to me. She looked different.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We are learning about the coolest thing in school!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Evolution!" Crystal replied.

"That's not true, you know." I told her.

"My teacher says it is!" Crystal told me.

"If your teacher told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" I asked.

"If this teacher said it, it would probably be the right thing to do!" Crystal insisted.

"I don't know about that, Crystal." I looked Crystal over. "Did she brain wash you or something?"

"No, I just think it's better than all that Jesus stuff they teach at church." Crystal told me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't believe in God anymore." Crystal told me.

"Didn't you learn from Alex that that isn't always the best way to go?" I asked.

"I'm doing something better." Crystal said as she pulled a book out of her backpack. Then she handed it to me.

"Witchcraft? Crystal, you're doing witchcraft!" I asked. Alex came over and looked at the book in my hand.

"What's the big problem?" Crystal asked as Alex looked over the cover like ten times.

"That stuff gets to you, Crystal." Alex stated.

"Just ask Mom about her experience with witchcraft." I commanded.

"I'm not going to ask her; she'll just yell at me." Crystal said.

"Why not go to Aslan, then? He doesn't yell at anyone and he will explain the dangers of witchcraft." Alex suggested.

"Aslan's not real." Crystal sneered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's just a figment of your imagination. Everyone says so. Besides, I'm too old to believe in fairy tales. Especially Jesus fairy tales." Crystal told us.

"Is that what this is about? Being too old to believe in something?" Alex asked, remembering the time when he had made the same mistake.

"My guide showed me who Aslan really is. He's just someone in my dreams." Crystal said.

"Wait a minute, your guide?" I asked as I picked up my copy of _This Present Darkness_.

"Yeah, Hannah. I'm not the only one doing this stuff, either. Lydia's doing it, Alyssa's doing it, and so are Jacob and Kyle, and Aaron's doing this stuff. Oh, and Sydney. We all enjoy it." Crystal informed me.

"Well, I'll be sure to talk to their parents about it." I told her.

"You aren't my mother." Crystal said defiantly.

"I am Queen of Narnia, and since Mom doesn't know yet (and she will know soon) I am responsible for you." I said.

"Narnia does not exist." Crystal argued.

"So, you are going to sell your soul, just because it's the cool thing to do?" Alex asked as he looked at the cover one more time.

"There is no such thing as Heaven or Hell. Hannah showed me it was just something a guy made up." Crystal said.

"You are going to listen to a thing you've never met before now over your own sister?" I asked.

"You never loved me. You never did. Because of that, you gave up the right to be called my sister." Crystal said as the tears flowed.

"Crystal, I…" I started. But she ran away.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. All I can do is tell Mom what Crystal's been up to." I said.

"Makes sense." Alex said as he held me.

"I just wish I knew how I could handle this." I told him.

"Well, as King of a place she doesn't believe in any more, I suggest we have an ACO meeting." Alex suggested.

Well, five minutes later, everyone was in the ACO Meeting Room.

"Lucy, Edmund, could you give the reason for calling us here?" Peter asked.

"I have reason to believe that a lot of our siblings are starting to perform witchcraft rituals." I started.

"Who?" Chantal asked.

"Sydney, Lydia, Alyssa and Crystal have been doing witchcraft for sometime now." I swallowed. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Sydney, Lydia, Alyssa and Crystal? And who is your source?" Susan asked.

"Crystal. She came to tell me that she does not believe in God anymore. She doesn't believe in Narnia or Aslan anymore, as well." I replied.

"That stuff is tricky. I remember Atheism. Did she give a reason for this sudden change in opinion?" Nikki J. asked.

"Hannah, her 'spiritual guide.' Hannah's a demon, but I won't get Crystal to believe that. The only thing I can do is hand it over to my parents. Hannah seems to remember her pre-Narnia years better than I even do." I said.

"She remembers those times? But Ally, come on, you changed." Brayden reminded me.

"Well, Hannah seems to know a lot of hypnosis. Crystal doesn't even want to be near me. She won't believe a word I say." I looked down.

"If this is what we are dealing with, it is good that a strong spiritual warrior was the one to find out." Nina complimented.

"This leader doesn't even have control over what she does." I told them the whole story.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but from what I have heard, I think that Satan's trying to attack us." Peter said.

"WW maybe gone for now, but Satan is just as good a warrior." Edmund said.

"Well, we need to get the whole church involved." Alex V. suggested.

"I agree. I'll talk to them." I told them.

"I'll go with you." Brayden suggested.

"Thanks, but I think that I should go alone." I said.

"Not alone. If you go alone, Satan could attack you. Someone should go with you." Brayden reminded me.

"I'll go. I have a sister in this mess, too." Chantal said.

"I'll go, too. My sister is in this mess as well. Anyway, three powers are better than two." Hope suggested.

"Do you think that she thought that she was already in some kind of witchcraft? I mean, we do talk about powers and stuff like that." I reminded them.

"But_ God _gave us these powers, just like He gave Crystal those mermaid powers." Nina reminded.

"But what God does Satan imitates. Plus, he could give her the power to control people." I shuttered as I said the last sentence. I hated to be controlled.

"She can't control you as long as we are here." Hope promised.

The next day, we went to the church.

"Hello girls!" Pastor Deryl greeted.

"Hi Pastor Deryl." We echoed.

"What would you like to discuss?" Deryl asked.

"Pastor Deryl, we have reason to believe our sisters are doing witchcraft. We don't know what to do." I explained. Then, I told him the rest of the story.

"I see, and all three of your sisters are into this?" Deryl asked.

"Yes." We agreed.

"I'll talk with the others and see what I can do. In the meantime, I suggest you tell your parents what is going on." Deryl told us.

I went to my house to find my parents were not there.

"I'll just come back later." I told Crystal.

"Stop." Crystal commanded.

I stopped.

"Come in." Crystal said in a way that sounded like what a cat would say to a mouse in a trap.

I came in.

Once I was in, Crystal started walking around, grinning like she was about to have the most fun she ever had.

"Hannah told me you had a secret. She told me all about it." I looked at the door. "Stay." Crystal commanded. "Stay right where you are."

"I would have told you, but you came and said that you worked for the Devil. I knew you would enjoy it." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Ha. I knew you were weak. Believing in God makes you weak, spineless." Crystal told me.

"'Greater is He who is in me, then he who is in the world.'" I recited.

"Do you really think that your memorizing will help you? You are under my control now." Crystal smiled an evil smile.

"I understand that. I want to know why you would rather have power now than glory later, though." I said.

"I love power. I love control. I think I will especially enjoy controlling you." Crystal sneered.

"Crystal, come on. I'm your sister. Please, just let me go. Don't go back to the way it was before." I pleaded.

"Before? You mean, when you ignored me? Yes, Hannah has reminded me a lot about that." Crystal kept encircling me.

"Crystal, I have changed." I promised.

"How could you change?" Crystal asked.

"I saw you for who you really are. Crystal, you are a sweet, innocent little girl. Don't let this take over your entire life!" I pleaded. "What will Davin say?"

"He's on our side, now. You see, on our side, you don't have any enemies. All you have is friends."

"Is that the same sales pitch you used on poor Davin?" I asked.

"Maybe. Now, what shall I do?" Crystal asked.

"Let the poor girl go?" I asked, wishing that she would take the hint.

"Do you want your big brave husband to come and save you?" Crystal asked mockingly.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Gone for the day. Won't be back until tomorrow, unless Hannah takes care of them." Crystal smiled a smile of pure delight.

"Crystal, just let me go." I demanded.

"I don't think so. Listen to every word I say. Believe it as truth. There is no God." Crystal told me.

I started to believe that there was no God.

"You belong to me. You do whatever I say." Crystal kept going. Then, _This is Me_ started to play.

"Alex!" I greeted quickly.

"Where are you? You said you would…" Alex started.

"I know what I said. Listen, come to my parent's house, quickly. Crystal is…" Before I could say another word, the line disconnected.

"So, we will have an unwanted guest now, won't we?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, let me go, please." I asked.

"Why? This might be even more fun." Crystal said.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"Sexual hypnosis." Crystal looked at me.

"Oh no, don't look at me. What happens between my husband and me is nothing you can control." I told her.

"When Alex comes in, kiss him. Just kiss him." Crystal looked like she was about to watch the funniest show in the world.

Alex came in about five minutes later. As soon as he walked through the door, I kissed him again and again.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked in-between my kissing.

"Help me." I pleaded in-between each kiss.

"Ally, stop doing whatever Crystal commanded you to do." Alex commanded. I fell to the ground.

"Thanks." I said as he helped me up.

"Great. Why did I allow him to step through the door?" Crystal asked.

"Let's just get out of here before…." I started.

"Don't move." Crystal commanded.

I stopped.

"Ally, come here." Alex commanded.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked, seeing where this was going.

"Don't say a word." Crystal commanded.

I stopped talking.

"Ally, say whatever you want to." Alex commanded. Then, before Crystal could say a word, we closed the door behind us.

"Thanks again." I said as we hopped in the car.

"How did you get into that mess?" Alex asked.

"Pastor Deryl suggested talking to my parents about this, little did I know my parents were gone for the weekend." I explained.

"Your sister's gone off the deep end!" Alex exclaimed.

"Witchcraft. Mom was into it for a while when she was in college. I was never allowed to read or watch anything with that stuff in it. They became more lenient with Crystal on it. Too lenient." I told him.

"Happens every time, doesn't it?" Alex asked.

"You should know. I bet your sister complained because you got away with things she never could do." I said.

"Did you get upset with it?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes. But seeing where Crystal is going and where I am, I'm glad I wasn't allowed to involve myself with that stuff." I replied.

"What weren't you allowed to do?" Alex asked.

"Wasn't allowed to read or watch the _Harry Potter _series. Never read or watched _Twilight_. _Fairy Odd Parents _was off limits. Couldn't read the _Series of Unfortunate Events_. Wasn't too popular because of it, but at least I can say that I didn't end up a witch following a demon guide." I told Alex.

"Witchcraft is pretty tricky stuff, let alone following a demon. I don't know what I would do if I had followed Jadis all the way." Alex said.

"Well, whatever would have happened didn't. But, this witchcraft is spreading through church quickly. Davin's into it now." I told him.

"Well, at least now they _are _perfect for one another!" Alex joked. I had to laugh at that.

"I'll call my parents from now on. I don't trust Crystal anymore. I hate this, Alex! I can't even say what I want to say. I have no Constitutional rights because I can not do what I want. I'm controlled, even by my thirteen year old sister." I started to cry.

"It will be alright. There has to be something we can do." Alex comforted.

Next Sunday, Pastor Dwayne preached on witchcraft (hmmm, wonder why). It was a really good message, and I looked at Crystal to see her squirming.

"Finally, I have heard of some people who have chosen this path. I hope that all will pray for these people." At this, Crystal, Lydia, Alyssa and Davin scowled at me.

I went over to talk to my parents, but was stopped by the four.

"Come with us." Crystal commanded.

I came with them.

Once we were in the old nursing area for moms, they shut and locked the door.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, now open the door." I commanded.

"Davin, it would be wise to get Alex." Crystal told him. Then, he disappeared.

"Crystal, let me go." I demanded.

"Do not speak. Stay right where you are." Crystal commanded. I stayed and didn't speak. I started to feel like a dog.

Alex came in about two minutes after, made a run for the door, only to find it locked. What's weird was it was locked from the outside. It used to lock from the inside.

"What do you guys want? An apology for ruining your plan?" Alex asked as he came to protect me.

"We want you to join us." Lydia said.

"We won't join you. Unlike Ally, I have free will. And, I can give her free will, if for only a while." Alex reminded them.

"You were power crazy once, were you not?" Crystal asked.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in Narnia anymore." Alex said.

"Well, I don't have to believe in Narnia to know you love power." Crystal stated.

"Used to, Crystal. Used to." Alex said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Used to? You mean to say you changed, too?" Alyssa asked, mockingly.

"Change, isn't it exciting?" Alex asked, jokingly.

"Not when it's the wrong kind of change." Crystal said.

"You have commanded Ally not to speak, haven't you?" Alex asked. He commanded me to say whatever I wanted to.

"You have wrongly changed then." I told her. Then, I started to scream.

"Stop that yelling!" Davin commanded.

"Stop controlling me." I demanded.

"No, you are ours, now. You will do whatever we tell you to." Alyssa commanded.

"I will not…" I started.

"Stop talking." Davin commanded.

"Ally…" Alex tried.

"Kiss him. Kiss him for as long as we tell you to." Crystal commanded.

I frowned as I started to kiss him. Crystal knew that he couldn't think straight when I kissed him. He was put in a sort of trance. It was because we loved each other so much and all he wanted to do was concentrate on me. She was low.

"Kiss him. Kiss him again and again." Crystal commanded.

We were now both in a trance. All we thought of was each other.

"Much better. Maybe that will shut both of you up." Lydia said as we finished.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Alex asked, dizzily. I just didn't get why he had a hard time sometimes when we kissed.

"Yeah, this is funny. But more than that, we have control of Ally and we know she has control over you." Alyssa sneered.

"I don't have control over him!" I denied. It was the truth. He was his own person.

"Kiss him." Crystal commanded.

As I kissed him again, I noticed that he was under my control. Oh no, I think that there was something about my kissing him that made him controllable.

"You have control over him." Lydia assessed when we were done.

"Even if I was in control, I wouldn't take advantage over it." I said.

"So, you never just kiss him to get what you want?" Alyssa asked.

"No, that's wrong!" Then, I assessed the situation. "Look at yourself, Ally. You are fighting with the Devil and the best you can come up with is it's wrong!"

"Crystal! Ally!" Mom called.

"Why is she calling me?" I asked. Alex and I looked at one another in realization.

"Can we please get our children?" Alex asked.

"Crystal? What are y'all doing in here?" Mom asked.

"Talking about those poor people who have taken the wrong path." I said.

"Yeah, you seem to know something, Ally."

"Crystal's a witch." I spilled.

Mom looked at me weird.

"You know, witchcraft, the thing they talked about today?" Alex asked.

"She is?" Mom asked.

"Shut up!" Crystal yelled at us.

"Yeah, she is. She has control of everything, don't you Bob?" I asked, innocently.

"Why didn't you shut up?" Crystal asked.

"Whispering has it's good points, don't you agree?" Alex asked.

"Crystal Leigh, I thought you had learned from my example." Mom scolded.

"I'm tired of having all this religious stuff ruin my social life!" Crystal yelled unnecessarily.

"Do you think I had a fun time fighting with Nikki about this 'religious stuff?' I didn't, but I was not going to listen to it without telling her what I believed. It ruined our friendship for a long time, but when Nikki became Christian, we both believed the same thing. I don't know about you now, Crystal, but I remember a time when you believed God saved us. Remember the March tornado seven years ago? You thought God had saved us. What happened to the Crystal I knew?" I asked.

"She grew up." Crystal sneered.

"Go ahead then, grow up. But there will be a time when you realize that God could have been your friend. Don't forget your entire past, or you will forget what the future holds." I advised.

"My future is what _I _make it." Crystal scowled.

"But the Earth's end is near at hand. I know where I am going, but do you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, I love you, but I don't want you near the girls until you straighten out. You aren't a good influence on them right now, and I think you need to get your mind focused on what your values are." I told her, and then Alex and I left.

"I hate you!" Crystal screamed.

"Love you, too!" I called.

The next day, Crystal came over. Alex had left, and I was kind of nervous. I had good reason to be when I found out what her plans were.

"I got in trouble because of you yesterday." Crystal stated coldly.

"Did you learn your lesson?" I asked, not looking up from the magazine I was reading.

"All I wanted was to be treated with respect. All I wanted was for you to…" Crystal started.

"…Respect you religion?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Crystal asked.

"You never heard Nikki's testimony, did you?" I asked.

"No." Crystal replied.

"That phrase comes up a whole lot." I told her, still not looking up at her.

"Stop reading that magazine!" Crystal barked. I set it down.

"Crystal, did you come to try to control me again?" I asked.

"Yeah," Crystal answered.

"Do what you like, but first, I would like to finish praying." I told her. I quick finished up. "Now, what would you like me to do for you now?"

"You _want _me to control you?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, control doesn't mean total control. Satan is pulling your strings from behind the stage. I just wish you could see that." I said.

"Satan, God, why do you always talk about them?" Crystal asked.

"Because I believe that they are every where. God is always where you allow Him to be, but Satan just makes his way into everything you do. God won't over step His bounds, but Satan will." I told her.

"Ally, I don't believe in God anymore. I wish you would just…." Crystal started.

"Respect your religion?" I interrupted. "Crystal, I'm going to ask you a question. It's very serious, so take it seriously. What is respect?"

"When you don't talk about something people don't want to talk about." Crystal answered.

"I looked it up on the internet. Respect means: deference to a right, privilege, privileged position, or someone or something considered to have certain rights or privileges; proper acceptance or courtesy; acknowledgment. Have I been disrespectful to you in that way?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you have." Crystal told me.

"Name one time that I said, 'No Crystal, you have to believe what I believe.'" I dared.

Crystal stayed silent.

"I thought so. Crystal, you were so bright. What happened to that?" I asked.

"Was I bright because I believed in Jesus?" Crystal sneered.

"No, you were bright because you were you. Now, you are some demon who has taken over my wonderful sister's body." I said.

"How dare you call me a demon!" Crystal shrieked.

"Hey Ally!" Nikki greeted.

"Hey Alex." I replied.

"Oh, Crystal, you're here. So, how's atheism treating you?" Nikki asked.

"She called me a demon!" Crystal accused.

"I would have to agree with her on this one." Nikki told Crystal.

"You agree with her? What happened to you Nikki?" Crystal asked.

"I became a Christian. It's cool, you should try it!" Nikki suggested.

"Mommy, why is Aunt Crystal breathing yellow air?" Trisha asked.

"Girls, why don't you leave?" I asked.

"Alright Mommy." The quints echoed. Then, they left.

"Crystal, I wish you would change. The girls miss you so much." I sighed.

"Then, why not just let me see them again?" Crystal asked angrily.

"I'm not going to let the girls think witchcraft is good. Crystal, the girls are not followers, but sometimes little minds follow the wrong things. I don't want them to be desensitized to witchcraft just because their aunt wants to see them. Alex and I agreed that we did not want you to be around the girls as long as you stayed a witch." I explained.

"I hate you!" Crystal screamed.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Stop saying that!" Crystal commanded.

"Ally, don't stop!" Nikki commanded.

"Guys, could we leave it at that?" I asked, looking at Nikki, and then at Crystal.

"Ally, make Nikki leave. Don't listen to anyone's commands but mine from now on." Crystal commanded.

"Nikki," I looked over at her.

"I understand." Nikki said as she left.

"Crystal, please. Alex will be here in two seconds and…" I started. As if on cue, Alex came in.

"What's Crystal doing here?" Alex asked.

"Alex, she…" I started.

"Don't speak." Crystal commanded.

"Ally, do whatever you want!" Alex commanded. I couldn't do whatever I wanted to.

"She doesn't listen to anyone else's commands but mine now." Crystal told him.

"What?" Alex asked. He looked over at me and I nodded.

"Ally, kiss Alex." Crystal commanded. I got up and started kissing him passionately.

Alex started to think about nothing. We kissed and kissed.

"Now, stop." Crystal commanded. Both of us fell to the ground because I had been leaning on Alex, and he had been leaning on me.

"Next time, a warning would be nice." I told her.

"Get up." Crystal sneered.

"Crystal, please. Just let me go. I won't cross you anymore, I promise. But please, I need to be able to control at least part of my life again." I told her.

"Stop your whining." Crystal commanded.

"Why don't you stop commanding her to do things she doesn't want to do?" Alex asked.

"Because, I enjoy this. Controlling Ally is fun." Crystal told him.

"She's your sister." Alex argued.

"She will do whatever I tell her to do. And if you aren't careful, I'll have her kill you." Crystal said.

Alex was about to say something, but I took his hand pleadingly.

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"They would be good workers for Hannah. She needs workers right now." Crystal informed us.

"My daughters will not work as slaves for the Devil." I said.

"I can make them do whatever I want to. They have the same thing you do." Crystal told me.

"No." I looked over at Alex and then back to Crystal. "Don't you dare hurt my daughters. You hurt my daughters and, and…"

"You won't do a thing." Crystal commanded.

"No, but I will. They're my daughters, as well. And your nieces." Alex reminded her.

"I thought you said you loved them." I said.

"What is love?" Crystal asked.

"_Love is not a place to come and go as we please. It's a house we enter in, and then agree to never leave._" I sang. I looked over and saw Crystal was entranced by it.

"Crystal?" Alex asked.

"Alex? Ally? You two have to help me!" Crystal's voice came out.

"Crystal?" I asked.

"Stop that." Crystal commanded.

"_So lock the door behind you and go and throw away the key. We'll work it out together and have it bring us to our knees._" I sang again.

"Ally, I'm trapped." Crystal called out.

"Just like I was." I whispered.

"I told you to stop that!" Crystal commanded herself (this might get a little tricky if you do not believe in demons).

"Crystal, if you can hear me, this will only work if you pray." I told her.

"Prayer is nothing. It's for weak people." Crystal's voice spoke.

"I don't think so." I told the demon.

"I think it's strange that someone scared by prayer thinks it's for weak people." Alex stated.

"Ally, I…" The real Crystal started.

"Stop that!" The Demon commanded.

"Demon, leave my sister in the name of Jesus Christ." I commanded.

There was a loud scream. Then, Crystal fell limp to the floor. Alex and I ran to see how she was.

"Crystal, is this the real you?" I asked.

"Ally!" Crystal cried.

"That answers my question. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I, I was at the school. Then, this witch said this strange word in Latin. The next thing I knew, I was chained up inside of myself and I couldn't do anything about it." Crystal explained.

"You're alright." I told her as we hugged.

"Ally, do whatever you want, don't just listen to me." Crystal commanded.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Mommy, is Aunt Crystal safe?" Bailey asked.

"Come here." I told her. She did what I commanded.

"Yeah, that demon wasn't lying about the kids." Crystal said apologetically.

"Well, we'll work on it." Alex told us.

The next week, ET wanted Alex and me to give an interview as a couple.

"Thanks so much for being here." Sarah, our interviewer, greeted.

"Your welcome." I said.

"So, when did you two first start dating?" Sarah asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but we started dating at thirteen." Alex told her.

"That's awfully young, how did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"We had to hide it from our parents, of course, but we wanted to be together way too much to wait and see if we still had the same feelings for one another after five years." I replied.

"So, when did you fall in love?" Sarah interrogated.

"I guess I fell in love with Ally when we had our first kiss." Alex told her.

"Ally?" Sarah turned to me.

"I fell in love with Alex when we found out that we liked each other. I just looked into his eyes and I fell in love." I answered.

"So, how did your first kiss come to be?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we had known we liked each other for a little more than nine weeks, and we had Corporate, which was when JR. and SR. High got together. And his brothers picked me up, and we had had a great time." I started.

"And then, we dropped her off at her house, and I opened the door for her, and then we kissed good night." Alex finished.

"Wow, that's a wonderful story. Now, how did you find out that you two liked each other?" Sarah asked.

"Well…" I started.

"It all started with her cousin I guess." Alex finished for me.

"Her cousin?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Brayden decided to ride his bike ten miles to where we lived in Denver. He rode his bike on my old bike route that I had shown him, which, went right through the alley way behind Alex's house." I told her.

"I was outside and just playing basket ball when he rode up and I started to talk to him. Well, Ally rode up and I told Brayden (not knowing this guy was her cousin) that I liked her." Alex picked up.

"Well, I had told Brayden just the year before that I had liked Alex. So, when I came up to them, Brayden just blurted out that we liked each other." I said.

"Wow, that's an amazing story." Sarah told us. "Ally, what do love about Alex?"

"Everything. Um, when I was younger, I made a list of things I wanted in a man, and Alex fit everything I wanted. I just enjoy that he loves me and that he loves God even more than he loves me. He's a great guy and I think that he just is perfect." I replied

"Wow, okay Alex, what is it that you like the most about Ally?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Ally is an amazing girl. She's not afraid to speak her mind, she loves God and she loves me. And, I love that she is so good with the kids, she can keep up with who's saying what better than I can. She definitely is better than any of the other girls I know." Alex answered.

"Why do you think that after dating for so long, and than getting married, and then on top of all that having eight children, that you two still love each other?" Sarah asked.

"We love God. We take care to listen to God and I think that if God isn't the key person in the marriage, then the marriage won't be very successful." I replied.

"I totally agree. We love God and want to keep the rules He has set in place for our lives." Alex answered.

"So, you think that your love for God keeps you together. Why is it that you'd want your spouse to love God even more than yourself?" Sarah asked.

"It's because we both know that neither of us are perfect. We know that there will be times that we don't do the right thing. But, we know that God is always perfect, and if we love God more than even each other, even though we will make a mistake, we can still love each other." Alex replied.

"And I think even further with that, I know that if Alex loves God even more than he loves me, I know for sure that Alex won't try to hurt me. He'll want to follow God's rules and he'll treat me right." I added.

"So, as you see stars around you getting divorces and other things like that, what do you suggest to them? What has helped you so much through all of this?" Sarah asked.

"I think that what has helped me a whole lot with understanding what marriage is would have to have been the movie _Fireproof_. It came out in 2008 and my parents and I sat down to watch it after it had been on DVD, and it has a very big concept that I think if we could only get people to grasp, there wouldn't be half as many divorces." I told her.

"And what is that concept?" Sarah asked.

"Marriage isn't about a ring or a big ceremony. Marriage is a commitment. You hear of the vows 'for better or worse; for sickness and in health; for richer or for poorer.' But most people, they only take those vows as far as for better, in health, for richer." Alex replied.

"When you say those vows, you aren't saying them for your spouse alone. You are making a commitment to God. That's what people are missing. It's what a lot of people call 'that faith stuff.' This isn't just something we believe in because we need someone to love us. We believe in this God because, as my dad used to say, 'I'd rather believe in God and have Him not exist, then to not believe in God and find out He really does exist.'" I added.

"Well, whatever you two are doing to make this work, I suggest that everyone do this. This is the real deal marriage everyone wants." Sarah complimented.

"Thank you." Alex and I said together.

When the interview was done, we went home.

The next week, we watched ET, and there was our interview.

"_What do Hollywood's happiest couple say about why their marriage has done so well? 'Marriage is a commitment.' 'You are making a commitment to God.' These two say that their success is do to their love for God and trying to please Him above all else. They say that what has brought them so far is a movie called _Fireproof._ These two are definitely succeeding whatever they are doing!_" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, maybe less people will get divorces now." I stated.

"Let's hope." Alex said as he put his arm around me.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we hadn't had any of this magical stuff happen to us?" I asked.

"All the time." Alex told me.

"I just wish that for one day, I could learn where we'd be if Narnia, mermaids and powers had just stayed nonsense." I said. Little did I know that we were now in for the ride of our lives.

"Good morning!" Ashton exclaimed the next morning.

"Ashton, what are you…?" I asked. I looked around.

"Ally, are you alright?" Ashton asked.

"Ashton, what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked.

"Um, okay, like where's Alex?" I asked.

"At his house." Ashton said slowly, like I had just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Ashton, I'm going to go get some air." I told him.

Once outside, I screamed my head off.

Five seconds later, I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ally?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm so glad you called! Alex, I think something bad is going on!" I told him.

"Tell me about it. I wake up to find Emily in our bed." Alex said.

"Well, at least the person you wake up with makes sense. The guy I found in my bed was Ashton." I told him.

"Ashton?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Alex, we have to find out what is going on." I said.

"Ashton?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Alex, can we get off of it? Yes, Ashton, your brother was sleeping with me last night. At least I wasn't off with a whole other family!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Ally, who are you talking to?" Ashton asked as her came outside.

"Alex, I got to go. See ya!" I ended.

"Who was that?" Ashton asked.

"Crystal." I lied.

"So, you two are talking again?" Ashton asked.

"Of course, I'm her sister. Why wouldn't she call?" I asked.

"I thought she hated you for all those years you ignored her." Ashton told me.

"We never made up?" I asked.

"Not until now." Ashton replied.

"Right, right." I said quickly.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Ashton asked sweetly.

"I sure hope I am." I whispered.

"What?" Ashton asked.

"Of course I'm not. Um, I think I'll go and see Nicky." I told him.

"Nicky White? You two are finally friends?" Ashton asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to see him and his wife Nikki." I told him.

"Nicky White got married? When?" Ashton asked.

"He didn't get married?" I asked.

"Not that I recall." Ashton replied.

"Well, then I'm going to see Nikki Johnson." I said.

"You guys are talking to each other again?" Ashton asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him strange.

"You two haven't talked since January of 2009." Ashton said.

"I just need to talk to somebody who can make sense right now." I explained.

"Ally, are you alright?" Ashton asked.

"I would be if you could explain to me what in the world's going on." I told him.

Ashton came over and kissed me.

"Ally, I think you need to lie down." Ashton said.

"I need to go talk to somebody who makes sense, Ashton." I started to cry.

"Mommy." Daria yelled as she clung to my skirt.

"Daria?" I asked, hoping that her name had not changed.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Daria asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Mommy, I want to go home!" Daria started to cry.

"Okay, um, Daria, where is your brother?" I asked.

"Still asleep." Daria answered.

"Daria, are you okay?" Ashton asked.

"Un…" Daria started. I closed her mouth before she could say anymore.

"I think it would be a good idea if we go talk to Alex, Ashton. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, I think it might help for you to go and talk to him." Ashton said.

Five minutes later, Alex and I were walking through the neighborhood. Daria and Jacob had wanted to come, but I didn't want them to get over-excited at seeing their father.

"I don't know what's going on." I said as Alex and I were walking.

"My brother? Ally, why my brother?" Alex asked.

"Well, if the whole you and me thing didn't work out, I needed a back up plan. Well, he was the first one in line after you." I replied.

"Well, now we know what would have happened if magic hadn't been involved." Alex stated.

"Alex, I love you. I don't want you to be so far away!" I cried.

"Look, we'll find a way out of this. We have to, okay?" Alex asked.

"Alright, just don't kiss Emily, okay?" I asked.

"Ally, you are the only one I love. I'm not going to kiss her." Alex promised.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Ashton kissed me. I didn't plan on it, and I didn't kiss him back, but I'm afraid that he is a little more of a take actions person than Emily." I told him.

"That's fine, Ally. You didn't try it." Alex said.

"Do you realize that because there is no Narnia, I have a sister who won't talk to me, Nikki J. still hates me, Nicky and I don't talk…I have no social life." I stated.

"What about Hope and Andreas?" Alex asked.

"I haven't heard about them yet. Do you think we are the only two here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alex said.

I came back to the house to find Ashton waiting for me.

"Hey, so, how was your walk?" Ashton asked.

"Great, I had a lot of time to think." I told him.

"Good," Ashton smiled.

"Ashton, how's Hope and Andreas?" I asked.

"Hope and you still talk, don't you?" Ashton asked.

"Please, just tell me." I pleaded.

"Well, Hope and Josh K. got married. Andreas, he and Laura D. got together." Ashton told me.

"What about my cousin Brayden and Katelyn Smith?" I asked.

"Well, Brayden hasn't married yet, and I thought you hated Katelyn." Ashton said.

"Oh, yeah, um, please tell me how Chantal and Ethan are." I asked.

"Chantal's doing fine and who's Ethan?" Ashton asked.

Well, I spent the rest of the day getting caught up with the ACO.

The next morning was Sunday.

"Hey Crystal!" I greeted right before church.

"Whatever." Crystal answered.

"Crystal, can we just start over?" I asked.

"No, I gave you many chances and you didn't take the hint." Crystal bit.

"Hey Chantal!" I said.

"Hey Ash, how's your husband? First in our clique to get married." Chantal kidded.

"Chantal, has anything weird happened lately?" I asked.

"No," Chantal said.

"Hey Hope!" I called over to Hope.

"Ally, how are you?" Hope asked.

"Has anything weird happened to you recently?" I asked.

"Nope, you don't still believe in Narnia, do you?" Hope scoffed.

"Expect the unexpected." I reminded her.

"See you!" Hope ended.

"Andreas!" I called over.

"Hey!" Andreas greeted.

"Anything strange happen to you in the last week?" I asked.

"You coming up and asking me that." Andreas answered, jocularly.

"Great! Alex and I are on our own!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Alex and you? What are you talking about?" Andreas asked.

"Just forget I even talked to you. I'm stuck in another dimension with no one here to believe me!" I said.

"Ally!" Alex called. He grabbed me before I could even say hi.

"Nice to see you as well." I started.

"Ally, who all is here?" Alex asked.

"No one. We are here all by ourselves. And another thing, I think that everyone now thinks I'm crazy!" I exclaimed.

"They have a point." Alex said.

"Next time, you do the interrogation." I told him.

"Ally, we need to get out of here! I have the quints and…" Alex started.

"Okay, good. I have the twins and Jessica." I interrupted. "Sorry, keep going!"

"I can't keep Emily from asking questions." Alex said.

"Alex, I miss you." I complained.

"I miss you, too." Alex replied. Then, we kissed.

"Do you think Aslan will help us if He doesn't exist here?" I asked.

"I hope so." Alex replied.

"I want to go home!" Daria complained. Our children had found one another and had found us extremely quickly.

"We'll find a way to get home." Alex promised. Then he turned to me. "We always do."

"I just hope it isn't too late." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Come on, Alex. If we get used to this way, and even if that doesn't happen, we always had a time line. We don't get out in a certain amount of time, then we could get stuck inside here." I reminded him.

"Well, we'll just have to beat the clock. I'm not going to lose you to my brother." Alex said.

"And I don't want you to be swayed by Emily." I said.

"Exactly. We need to keep this from becoming permanent." Alex told us.

Then, we kissed again.

"How long do we have, though?" I asked.

"Four weeks. Four weeks to get back to your own happy lives." Jadis said.

"Jadis, should have known." Alex said.

"Yes, well, let's just say this is my sweetest revenge yet." Jadis smiled. "Hey Ally!"

"Jadis." I bit.

"Wow, tough crowd!" Jadis mocked.

"What do we need to do to get out of here?" Alex asked.

"Well, you guys have such a great love for one another, I bet it is hard to keep your love a secret. Keep it a secret for a month, and I will let you out." Jadis bargained.

"Alright. Four weeks, that isn't that long." Alex said.

"You'd better keep your love a secret." Jadis snapped. Then, she left.

"Four weeks of keeping our love a secret?" I asked.

"We have to." Alex replied.

"Alex! I couldn't stand knowing for one day you were with Emily!" I exclaimed.

"And I didn't like knowing you were with my brother, but we need to do this." Alex repeated.

"Alex, I couldn't even keep my crush away from you for more than six months!" I reminded him.

"We've kept secrets since then. All we need to do is stay away from each other." Alex suggested.

"And miss each other for four weeks?" I asked.

"Ally, it's either only see each other on Sundays, or have to be married to the wrong people forever." Alex said.

"Alright, but I think we need your help, kids." I turned to our children.

"What do you need our help with?" Abby asked.

"Anytime we feel lonely, we need you to come and just talk to us." Alex told them.

"Sure!" They agreed.

I tried to talk to Crystal after the service.

"Hey Bob!" I exclaimed friendly.

"It's Crystal." Crystal said coolly.

"Crystal, can't we just be friends, at least?" I asked.

"You dropped that ball long ago." Crystal bit at me.

"Hey, Bobby, why don't you talk to your sister?" Alex asked. He had snuck up on me, so I jumped when he said that.

"She was horribly mean to me. You should know what it's like to diss someone." Crystal told him.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"You dissed my sister when you two were younger, remember? You two would have probably married each other if you hadn't told her at the time that you were into Emily. Well, you get what you deserve. Now, everyone's getting their dish of poison." Crystal spoke. Then she left.

"She's creepier in this world." Alex stated.

"I agree. So, we're doing that whole thing?" I asked.

"Yep, we have to." Alex said.

"Alright." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey Ally! Hey Alex!" Emily greeted as she stepped beside Alex.

"Hi Emily, how are you?" I asked as I saw her kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Good, hey, heard you weren't feeling well!" Emily told me.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Well, Ashton, your husband!" Emily said, smiling. I could see it in her eyes that she was happy that Alex and I weren't together.

"Oh, really? I wasn't sick. I just, um, had to get some air." I told her.

"Oh, yes, Alex had to get some air, too." Emily smiled, triumphantly. I was about to smack the wide smile off her face, but something in Alex's eyes held me back.

"Oh, yeah, we ran into each other. Had an amazing talk, didn't we?" I asked Alex.

"Ally, isn't Ashton waiting for you?" Alex asked. I knew he really meant 'Ally, if we want to get out of here, it would be best not to try to show so much that you'd rather get in a cat-fight with Emily.'

"You're right. I'd better go find my," I swallowed quickly before going on, "husband."

"What's with her?" Emily asked.

"Emily, please don't try to make her jealous." Alex pleaded.

"Why, she has her own husband now. She doesn't still like you, does she?" Emily asked.

"Emily, it's hard to explain." Alex said.

"You're not saying you love her more than you love me, are you?" Emily asked.

"Like I said before, it's too hard to explain right now." Alex said.

The next day, I felt the need to talk to Nikki Johnson. I didn't care what Ashton said about her hating me. So, I told Ashton I was going out, and left. I called Nikki's parent's number.

"Hello?" Came a female voice.

"Hi! I'm calling for Nikki Johnson." I said.

"She doesn't live here anymore." Her mom said.

"Oh! Can I get her street address?" I asked.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Ally." I said before I could stop myself.

"Ally who?"

"Ally Weaver."

"Ally Weaver?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry, but are you a friend of Nikki's?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Johnson, don't you remember me? I went to Reamstown with Nikki? We were friends in fifth, sixth and seventh grade?"

"Oh! You! Now I remember! How are you? What have you been doing?"

"I'm fine. I've married and have three kids. How are you?"

"Good, oh, here's Nikki's new address!" Christine gave me Nikki's newest address. "What got you into calling?"

"Oh," I thought quickly. "My eldest daughter, Daria, asked me about my life when I was little, and when I was reading my diary to her I saw Nikki's name and I kind of wanted to see how she was!"

"Oh! You were always so sweet! Okay! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!" I turned off my cell phone and as I drove down her street. I stopped at the number on the mailbox. I walked up the walk way and took a deep breath. Then, I knocked on the door.

I heard a bunch of screaming and then the door opened to a much stressed out woman with blonde hair in a pony tail and a baby on her hip.

"Hello?" She asked with a stressed attitude. In the background there was a male voice who asked who was at the door. Nikki turned around and yelled, "I have no clue! I think it has to do with the census!"

"Census?" I asked back.

"I am so sorry we totally forgot about that! We'll send it out as soon as possible!" Nikki said in a stressed way.

"I'm not with the census bureau!" I almost laughed.

"Oh! Then, why are you here? Did we forget something on our taxes?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Hi! I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Ally Weaver!"

"Ally Weaver?" Nikki asked the exact same way her mom did.

"Yeah! Remember…" I tried to think about something we used to say. "Calling Katelyn Smith a Wicked B**** of the West?" I whispered in her ear. She set her kid down and told her to play.

"How did you know I called her that?" She asked as she shut the door behind her.

"It's me, Ally Weaver! Remember? We were best friends until we fought in seventh grade about God. Don't you remember me?" I asked.

"Okay, are you stalking me?"

"No! Remember? I liked Dakota Panebecker the same time you liked Skyler Ehly?"

"What was that about my husband?" Nikki asked.

"_**YOU!**__ You married __**HIM!**_ But Nikki, he's Christian!"

"I know he is; I've been a Christian for the past five years!"

"Oh my gosh, Nikki! I'm so happy for you!" I said as I hugged her.

"Get away from me!"

"Nikki, don't you remember me? Hope Martin? What about Testified Truth? You have to remember that! Don't you?"

"Wait a minute!" A male voice exclaimed as we stopped talking. "What's your name?" Nikki and I turned around to find Skyler standing behind us.

"Skyler! Oh my gosh, you remember me?"

"Maybe, what's your name?"

"It's me, Ally Weaver. We went to the song fest together in fifth grade." I said.

"Oh, never mind." Skyler said as he walked inside. Nikki went with. I couldn't believe it.

I wasn't going to give up. If I couldn't get this Nikki, I'd try another. I called Ashton to see if Nicky White still lived with his family. He replied that he did, but he was planning on moving out soon. Well, now was when I was going to talk to him.

I walked to the door and rang the door bell. Thankfully, Nicky answered.

"Hey Nicky!" I said in a very sweet voice.

"What do you want?" Nicky asked meanly.

"I just came to talk." Nicky looked at me as if I had just walked off the Earth and came back.

"You came to talk…with me."

"Yeah! Is there a problem with that?"

"Not if you don't have a problem with it."

"I don't. Why would I?"

"You hate me."

"I never hated you! Look, Nicky, I was just too sensitive, okay?" I asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, as long as your husband wouldn't mind."

"Oh, Nicky would be fine with it!" I said before I could think.

"You're here, too?" Nicky asked, with a very hopeful look.

"You know I was actually married to Alex?"

"Who are you married to right now?"

"Ashton." I said as I sat down. Nicky looked at Heaven like I was a God send.

"Thank God I'm not the only one!" Nicky said.

"Where were you yesterday when I was asking everyone?"

"My mom thought I was sick and made me stay home."

"Nicky, we're twenty three years old!" I said as I laughed.

"That doesn't stop my mom."

"Anyway, it's terrible! Alex's married to Emily Hurst…"

"Seriously!" Nicky interrupted with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm married to Ashton, Hope married Alex Q., Andreas married Laura, and your wife married Skyler Ehly."

"That nerd from your fifth grade class?" Nicky asked, hurt. "I thought you two said he was Christian."

"He is, and before they got married or even dated, Nikki became a Christian."

"That's awesome…"

"She was already a Christian!"

"True!"

"And Ashton thinks you hate me."

"Hey, Aaron thinks you hate me!"

"And my sister won't even talk to me!"

"Crystal!"

"She hates me."

"So, what about Katelyn?"

"I have a feeling that we've never made up."

"And Chantal?"

"Never got married."

"And Ethan?"

"Ashton didn't even know who he was."

"What about your cousin?"

"He never married."

"And Sarah and Mathew?"

"They never got together. Sarah's in college and Mathew's dating a girl he met at college."

"What about Nina, Josh and Joey?"

"They're living in New York and thinking about moving soon."

"That is so strange!" Nicky said.

"But Alex is here. And Jadis said that to get us back where we were, Alex and I have to pretend like our love doesn't exist!"

"Hey, at least you're still married to the same family!"

"That's what I said when Alex nearly blew his top."

"What about your family?"

"I have the twins and Jessica and Alex has the quints."

"What about Aslan?"

"He has not gotten in contact with us."

"What about getting in contact with him?"

"Last night was the most awkward night of my life. Emily called to talk about what cute thing the quints did, and then my mom called and asked me why I even thought about talking to Crystal, and then Ashton, who had been talking to Emily, wanted to make sure I was alright, because Emily said I had been a little flirty towards Alex, which I hadn't been, I already have him, I don't need to get his attention and…"

"Ally!"

"Yeah?"

"I GET YOUR POINT!"

"Sorry!"

"You seriously need Alex back!" Nicky laughed. Right then, my cell phone rang. It was strange, because it was a normal ring instead of a song. I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Shouldn't there be some wacky song coming out of there?" I opened my phone.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Ally?" Alex's mellifluous voice asked on the other end.

"Alex?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't heard _This is Me_ coming from my phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you? Ashton said you left and you haven't come back yet."

"Alex, we aren't the only ones here!"

"Who else is here?"

"Nicky White."

"Is Nikki Johnson here, too?"

"No, and she doesn't even remember me!"

"How is she?"

"Well, five years ago, she became Christian, and then married Skyler Ehly." I replied.

"The nerd that went to your school that she had a crush on?" Alex asked.

"Is that seriously how we described him to you?" I asked as I thought back to when they would ask about our past.

"Yeah!" Alex and Nicky said in unison.

"What about Katelyn?" Alex asked.

"I haven't talked to her yet, but I have a feeling that she won't remember me." I said.

"Who knows?" Alex asked thoughtfully.

"And I might go and check on Brayden, see if he's here or not."

"Go for it!" Alex said. All the sudden, I heard something on the other end. "Uh, I got to go! Bye!"

"Bye!" I said with a little sadness in my voice. Then, we hung up.

"What's wrong with him?" Nicky asked.

"Emily must have been in the room with him." I said.

"It must be bad for you. Last time you saw the Witch, it was right after Alex was shot." Nicky said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know." I said as tears came to my eyes.

"Yeah, I remember the first month after you two came back. You wouldn't leave his side, and Brayden would bite at anybody who asked you two to separate for even a minute!" Nicky said with a relaxed look.

"It still hurts every time I see his scar." I said looking into the oblivion. It was still hard for me to talk about. Back in the real world, Ashton and Brayden never even talked about separating us. The ACO knew better than to mess with Brayden, so for a whole month, Katelyn, Nikki J., Alex V., and Hope wouldn't invite me to girl's night out. I don't even think we had any that month. The girls never did anything without me.

"And for that whole month, Nikki didn't go anywhere besides to church and practices. She and I had a lot of time for us that month." Nicky White said with a wide grin on his face.

"Anyway, I'm really scared to go to Katelyn's house by myself. If she isn't here…" I didn't have to finish. Nicky knew what I meant.

"I can go with!" Nicky volunteered. I grinned.

"Won't your mommy be worried about you?" I asked in a babyish way. Nicky blushed.

"No!" He said defiantly. So, we jumped into my car and started driving. "What if she isn't there?"

"I could call Christine again. She should know where Katelyn is." I suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" Nicky asked.

"Come on! You know Christine is very helpful!" I exclaimed as I picked up my phone. And hit send. I found Nikki's number and hit send again.

"Hello?" Came Nikki's stressed voice from the other end. Oops! I had hit her cell phone. I was about to hang up when Nicky White grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he out the phone to his ear.

"Hi Nikki!" Nicky greeted excitedly.

"Hello?" She asked in a weird way that meant she was trying to recognize his voice.

"Nikki, it's me! Nikki White!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Nicky? Remember? I went to Ally's church!"

"Who and who?"

"You don't remember Ally? She was your best friend!" anicky exclaimed. My cheeks went bright red.

"Are you talking about that strange woman who came to my door today?"

"Strange? She was your best friend. And you and I dated and got married. And then, I wished that I had known what would happen if there had never been magic or God involved and now you're married to the wrong person, and you forgotten your best friend and it's all my fault!" Nicky explained. I looked at him sympathetically.

There was silence for a long time.

"If you ever call this number again, I'm calling the police." Nikki J. finally said, and then she hung up.

Nicky hit his forehead and then slid it over his face. Everyone in the ACO knew that when he did that, he was very upset.

"Hey Nicky, it wasn't your fault. Alex and I wished the same thing." I told him as I looked down Nikki's contact info and chose her home phone.

"Nikki had said I was being weird when I told her I wanted to see what it was like." Nicky said with a voice full of emotion. As I was about to answer him, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Christina greeted.

"Hey! Christine! How are you?" I asked.

"Hi Ally! I'm fine! Why are you calling?" Christine asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where Katelyn Smith is now." I told her.

"Oh, yeah! She's married and is living in the neighborhood you used to live in."

"Oh, can you tell me the number?" I asked. She said it was the corner house on the opposite side of the street. That didn't seem too hard to remember. I said goodbye and then hung up.

"Where is she living?" Nicky asked.

"Just across the street from my family." I replied as I turned down Monroe St.

"Freaky!" Nicky said as I turned into the drive way and parked the car.

We walked up the walk way and knocked on the door. Katelyn opened the door and came outside and shut it quickly.

"I'm so glad you two are here!" She cried as she hugged us.

"Thank God! Katelyn, who are you married to?" I asked.

"Mitch Deering!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in surprise.

"Who?" Nicky asked, confused.

"This guy she dated back in elementary school!" I exclaimed.

"Is Brayden here?" Katelyn asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the answer is no." I replied.

"This is awful! How's Nikki Johnson? Is she here?" Katelyn asked.

"No! She's apparently happily married to Skyler Ehly!" Nicky said as he hit his forehead again. Katelyn and I knew that meant we should get off the subject.

"Who are you married to?" Katelyn asked quickly.

"Ashton." I replied shortly.

"Wow! That must be awkward. What about Alex."

"Emily Hurst."

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was."

"Well, what about Nicky here?"

"I'm apparently not married." Nicky White stated as he leaned against a evergreen. Katelyn and I looked at him sympathetically.

"And…Brayden?" Katelyn asked quietly.

"He didn't marry yet." I said.

"Oh, yeah. He's probably still in college."

"Yeah, he is."

"And the others?"

"Hope married Josh Q., Andreas married Laura D., and the others didn't marry yet."

"This is so terrible!"

"We need to get going if we want to talk to Brayden before his mom gets home." Nicky reminded us. We all jumped in the car and drove to Brayden's family's house.

When we got there, I knocked on the door. Jack opened the door.

"Yay! Ally's here!" Jack hollered through the house. Next, I heard the little _pitter-patter_ of Diana's feet, followed by Brayden running through the house.

"Ally! How are you?" Brayden exclaimed as we hugged.

"Better than I was before!" I exclaimed.

"Who are your friends?" Brayden asked. This brought Katelyn to near tears.

"You don't remember me?" Katelyn asked.

"Should I?" Brayden replied. Nicky and I tried to cut Katelyn off, but she didn't see us.

"Brayden, it's me, Katelyn! We've been married for three years. Don't you remember? We met at Alex's house, and…"

"Whoa! Back it up! We met at Ally's brother-in-law's house? I thought Ally felt too awkward there with Emily!" Brayden exclaimed. "And what was this about being married? I'm still in college."

"It's true, Brayden! We have three children: Laura, Diana and Robert, remember? I told you that I wanted to see what life would be like if we hadn't had Narnia or mermaids or magic, and you said that we were better off not thinking about those things. Now, I'm married to Mitchell Deering, and everything went hay wire!" Katelyn exclaimed. Brayden looked at me.

"Where did you find her? At the local insane asylum?" Brayden asked.

"We have a local insane asylum?" I asked him, with the look I always gave when I was seriously puzzled. Alex looked at Brayden with surprise, too.

"Yeah, down the street, don't you remember? Your parents wanted to take you there six years ago when you dumped Ashton, went out with Alex, and then got back together with Ashton."

"I did that?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember? Alex dumped you for Emily."

"Wait a minute, why?"

"Because she nearly killed herself. Then, in the hospital, she said it was because Alex liked you. Then, he went out with her for a while, but forgot to tell you it was because of her suicide attempt, so you got back with Ashton to make him jealous, but you ended up marrying him." Brayden said. Nicky looked dumbfounded.

"Alex did that!" Nicky asked.

"Who's he?" Brayden asked.

"Oh, Brayden, this is my friend Nicky White! He goes to my church." I said. Right then, the phone rang inside.

"Ally, it is Ashton." Jack said.

"What does he want now?" I moaned quietly.

"Hello? Ally?" Ashton asked.

"Yes?" I asked as I calmed myself.

"Emily called. She said she saw you in her neighborhood."

"Where do they live?" I asked.

"She said you were at the Ehlys'."

"Oh! I went to check on Nikki Johnson. Did you know she married Skyler?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"What's the matter?"

"She said Nikki was ready to call the police."

"Nikki would never do that!"

"She did the last time you went there."

"I went there before?"

"Ally, I'm really worried about you."

"Ashton, I got to go, bye!" I hung up and gave the phone back to Jack. Brayden looked at me in horror.

"Ally, Ashton isn't the only one worried. I am too." Brayden told me.

"Just forget I even came here." I told him as we walked away.

That Sunday, I went to church again. This time, Nicky was there. I was about to go over to him when Alex came rushing up behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then, I saw Emily coming up after him.

"Don't ask." He pleaded. I pulled him into the old nursing mothers' room and shut the door. She ran past.

"What in the world was that?" I asked.

"Your cousin called to do his weekly yelling Friday."

"Weekly yelling?"

"Apparently, Brayden calls once a week to fight with Emily."

"He told me the very complicated story about our past."

"He told me, as well. Then, for about an hour, Brayden talked to Emily about how selfish, egotistical and manipulative she was. Today, she was telling Ashton, and I said I agreed with Brayden, hence why she is acting like a maniac." Alex explained.

"She is selfish, egotistical and manipulative. I agree with Brayden completely."

"How's Katelyn?" I had told Alex Monday night about Brayden and her.

"She's holding up, but just barely."

"And Nicky isn't much better. I talked with him today before church."

"Nikki Johnson is very different in this world. And so is Brayden."

"Well, I guess that Brayden isn't as happy-go-lucky when his cousin is miserable."

"We already knew that he's overprotective and obsessive."

"Runs in the family." Alex teased.

"Brayden never called Jadis selfish and egotistical, though."

"He's probably this way because he wants you to be happy."

"I know, I know."

After three more weeks of misery, I saw the last day loom up. As the day in question broke, I was overjoyed.

"This is the last day!" I sighed as I fell limp into a chair.

"Last day for what?" Ashton asked.

"Last day of the month. Boy, do these weeks just fly by!" I told him.

"Yeah, Emily called. She said she caught you and Alex, kissing last Sunday!" Ashton looked at me.

"You know she and I have issues! She's just saying that!" I lied.

"She has pictures." Ashton told me.

"Well…That's kind of…Well…" I stuttered.

"What in the world is going on?" Ashton asked.

"Mommy?" Jacob called.

"Jacob, how are you?" I asked.

"Mommy, Daddy's on the phone." Jacob said.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked up the phone.

"Ally? Ally, if Ashton says Emily caught…." Alex started.

"Pictures of us kissing?" I asked.

"He already came down?" Alex asked.

"Why is every call I have late?" I asked.

"We have to find another way out of this!" Alex exclaimed. Then, I heard a roar in the background. Wait a minute. The roar was coming from here.

"Alex, did you hear….?" I asked.

"He's here." Alex stated. Then, I turned around.

"Hello, dear one." Aslan greeted.

"Aslan!" I exclaimed as I ran up to Him. "Aslan, I don't know what to do. I just want to go back to the way it was before!"

"So, you are saying that you want magic in your life?" Aslan asked.

"Yes, very much so!" I replied.

The next thing I knew, we were back in our own house with all the family.

The next few years of our lives were too dull to speak of. We went to Narnia, came home, kept away from the full moon, and other things of that sort.

About three months after the quints turned ten, something very bad happened.

"Hello again!" Jadis greeted Peter, Susan, Edmund and I.

Jadis captured us and kept us locked up in her dungeon.

But this part of the story is about the girls.

"Abby, shouldn't Mom and Dad have gotten back by now?" Zenon asked.

"They should have. They said they would be taking a ride in Narnia with Uncle Peter and Aunt Susan, but they should have been back by now!" Abby picked up her cell phone and dialed my number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mom, where are you?" Abby asked.

"In Jadis' dungeon." I answered her.

"Do you think she'll be after us?" Abby asked.

"Stay away from the wardrobe. Jadis has made the time equal in both Narnia and on Earth, so we'll be gone for a few days at least. Don't let anyone know we aren't there, alright?" I asked.

"Not even Grandma Weaver?" Abby asked.

"Especially not her, Abby. I don't want her thinking I go around half-caught doing whatever I want!" I demanded.

"What about Aunt Crystal?" Abby asked.

"She probably won't be able to stay, and knowing her, she'll just tell my mom that you all are there. Okay, if anyone calls, tell them I'm busy, okay?" I commanded.

"Alright. Mom, is your life in danger?" Abby asked.

"No Abby, not yet. Don't worry about us, okay? Take care of the others. Remember that Jacob is man of the house, _but_, you are the eldest and you need to have as much control as Jacob, alright?" I asked.

"Okay Mom. No people in the house, your busy, and take care of everyone. I got it." Abby repeated.

"Good girl." I told her. Then we hung up.

"Okay guys. Mom and Dad have been captured by Jadis and it's up to us to take care of the house and the others for a few days." Abby said to the other four girls there. Jacob, Daria and Jessica were playing upstairs.

"Again? They might as well make a second home there for them." Zenon complained.

"If I remember correctly, this hasn't happened in years." Abby bit.

"Part of running a house means not fighting very often." Trisha reminded them.

"Trisha's right. Zenon, you and I need to be responsible for the others. And I mean R-E-S-P-O-N-S-I-B-L-E." Abby spelled it out for her.

"I know how to spell responsible." Zenon snapped.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Abby called as she ran to the phone. "Hello Lewiss', Abby speaking."

"Abby? This is Grandma Weaver. Is your mom there?" Mom asked.

"She's busy right now." Abby answered perfectly. The one good thing about having to do everything you're commanded is that you don't make mistakes very often at all.

"I know that trick. When will she be back?" Mom asked.

"In a little while." Abby told her.

"How long?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. She and Dad went out to talk with Hope and Andreas, they should be back sometime." Abby fibbed.

"And they left you eight all alone?" Mom asked worriedly.

"We're ten and very responsible. Plus, we just didn't want to go. It's just too much of getting into the car and getting out. If there wasn't so many of us, it would be fun. But, anyway, they'll be back soon." Abby explained.

"Alright, I'll call back later. Bye." Mom ended.

"Who was that?" Zenon asked as Abby came back to the living room.  
"Grandma Weaver. She wants to talk to Mom." Abby replied.

"Well, she can't." Zenon said.

"I told her that Mom was busy." Abby told them.

"What are we going to do? Call Aunt Crystal?" Natalya asked.

"No! Mom said that Aunt Crystal wouldn't be able to stay. Besides, she'd just tell Grandma everything." Abby explained.

"Aunt Crystal isn't half as much fun since she had Lydia and Timmy." Bailey stated.

"The reason is the fact that a little baby is tiring, not to mention two. Remember what Aunt Crystal, Nina, Alex and Joey say about the first five months after Mom had us? She was a nervous wreck. Plus, she was tired and agitated." Trisha reminded them.

"True, true Trish." Bailey agreed.

"I bet that after the twins have grown a little, Aunt Crystal will be back to normal." Abby promised.

"Like Mom says, what's normal about Aunt Crystal?" Zenon asked.

"Well, Aunt Crystal normal, at least." Abby restated.

"So, what will we have for dinner?" Natalya asked.

"I don't know. Jacob is man of the house. I wonder what he would like." Abby wondered.

"That's not what the man of the house decides. He is the one who protects the house. We decide what to eat." Bailey informed them (she and I were very similar that way).

The phone rang again.

"That's pretty quick for Grandma to call back." Abby mumbled to herself as she went to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Abby?" Edmund, Hope's son, asked.

"Yeah? Edmund?" Abby asked.

"That's right. So, did you hear anything from your parents?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say this Edmund, but Aunt Susan has been captured by the White Witch." Abby said apologetically.

"Hey, we all knew WW would be back sooner or later." Edmund said.

"They always get out." Abby reminded him.

"I'm not worried. I think Dad will be, though." Edmund stated.

"Well, she's fine. WW likes her better than she likes my dad." Abby reminded.

"Definitely." Edmund said in a sad voice.

"You want to come over?" Abby asked.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? You eight are the only ones there." Edmund stated.  
"Without a strong man to protect us. Jacob's only eight and we all know I can't ask my mom's cousin Brayden because he's going to fight WW." Abby said.

"Abby, I don't know. I think that your parents don't want anyone to protect you so that Jadis doesn't come. You know she used to take you guys just for the challenge." Edmund worried.

"I know. It's just better to feel protected once in a while." Abby told him.

"Look, everything will be fine, Abby. My dad's a great warrior, and your father was one of his closest friends. He'll get your father out of there along with my mom." Edmund promised.

"Thanks Ed." Abby said politely.

"I won't command you to do anything. Just, be careful." Edmund pleaded.

"I would have done that even if you hadn't commanded me to, but thanks for caring so much about all of us." Abby thanked.

"I'm the eldest in my family, so I know how hard it must be to keep them in-line." Edmund stated.

"Of course. Bye Prince Edmund." Abby said.

"Same to you, Princess Abigail." Edmund ended.

"Who was that?" Bailey asked.

"Prince Edmund. He called asking for his mother's whereabouts." Abby said.

"He's a great cousin, don't you think?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah, but he's only our cousin through Narnia." Bailey said sadly.

"Hey, don't forget the younger three would be our cousins too if it weren't for Narnia!" Natalya commanded.

"You sometimes almost abuse the whole command thing." Zenon complained.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to hearing everyone command others to do things. I mean, one quarter of all sentences are commands. We have it hard." Natalya complained as well.

"I know, well, that's what we get for being Christian." Zenon said, smiling. She loved being a Christian and getting to know Aslan personally, but sometimes she felt like the pain and consequences of being such were a little to high for her liking.

"Well, anyway, it's only one. Mom usually doesn't start cooking until four." Abby said with an air of authority.

"What should we do?" Natalya asked.

"Want to listen to one of Mom's cds?" Abby asked. She loved the music I listened to at her age.

"Alright. Hannah Montana or Jump5?" Bailey asked as she went to the case.

"Jump5!" They all agreed together.

"_It's like I got nothing to do but think about you!_" Everyone sang along with the cd.

"I just love having two famous parents. We know everyone!" Zenon exclaimed.

"Get to go to parties." Trisha added.

"Get to have our own singing career." Abby said.

"Get to hear the best music." Bailey also added.

"And have tons of friends!" Natalya finished.

"We all got Mom's love for music, Dad's rhythm, and Mom's singing voice." Abby listed.

"Mom has beat, too!" Trisha reminded everyone.

"They both have very good beat, an amazing love for music and amazing singing voices." Bailey suggested.

"They're perfect for one another!" Natalya was still our little romantic.

"I think they already know that!" Abby smiled.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

"Abby?" Yasi asked.

"Hey Yasi!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey, is your mom there?" Yasi asked.

"Sorry Yasi. She's busy right now." Abby told her.

"I hope she's busy getting ready for our performance a week from today!" Yasi exclaimed.

"She's just busy right now, Yasi." Abby told her.

"Yes, yes, yes. Has she finished the line up, yet?" Yasi asked.

"Just a second, I'll ask Zenon to see. Zenon!" Abby called when she had put her hand over the receiver.

"Yes?" Zenon asked.

"Call Mom and see if she has the show line up for next week figured out." Abby commanded. Zenon called me.

"Hey Mom, have you finished the line up for next week?" Zenon asked.

"Yeah, it's on my desk." I told her.

Zenon found it quickly and handed it to Abby.

"Here it is. Do you want me to read it off to you?" Abby asked.

"No, no, no. I'll just come over and get it. I need to ask your mother something that I need her to answer." Yasi told her.

"Yasi, she's _really_ busy right now. Do you think I could answer that question?" Abby asked.

"What's that song playing in the background?" Yasi asked.

"Oh, Diamond by Jump5. We were listening to Mom's old cd." Abby said.

"That was the first song Testified Truth sang as a group!" Yasi said.

"That would explain why Mom listens to it so often!" Abby said. "What was that question?"

"Are we in for the 28th?" Yasi asked.

Abby looked at the calendar.

"Uh, yeah. 8:00 show, right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, thanks. So, how are you eight?" Yasi asked.

"Great! We are having a kind of rough time right now, but we are fine." Abby told her.

"What's up?" Yasi asked.

"Nothing, alright?" Abby asked.

"Abby, are you sure I shouldn't come over and check on you?" Yasi asked.

"Yasi, we're fine." Abby ended. She hung up the phone and then she and Zenon went back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Bailey asked.

"Yasi." Abby replied.

"Oh, what did she want?" Trisha asked.

"Singing line up for next week's show." Zenon replied.

"So, did she ask about Mom?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah, I had to hang up in her face!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yasi and Toti know us better than pretty much anyone because they know Mom really well." Bailey said.

"And had heard so much about Dad that by the time they all met, they knew everything about him!" Zenon giggled. This got them all giggling. They had heard enough of our story to have a good clue about our past.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Bailey called.

"Hey Bailey, can I speak to your mom please?" Mom asked.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"I thought it best to come and watch you until your parents got back." Mom explained.

"We're doing fine!" Bailey said.

"Hey Mom!" Crystal greeted as she came up the walk way.

"Aunt Crystal! Come here quickly, please!" Bailey pleaded.

Once Crystal was in, they shut and locked the door so Mom couldn't come in and over hear the conversation.

"Where's your mom?" Crystal asked.

"Is that the first question everyone asks?" Zenon snapped.

"Where is she, girls?" Crystal repeated.

"In Jadis' dungeon." The girls echoed.

"And your father?" Crystal asked.

"Same." The girls echoed.

"Why won't you let your grandmother in?" Crystal asked.

"Mom said not to let anyone in, especially Grandma." Abby replied.

"Of course, she always had a problem with her." Crystal mumbled to herself.

"Aunt Crystal, you have to get rid of Grandma!" Trisha pleaded.

"Of course. Look, who's watching you eight?" Crystal asked.

They all pointed to Abby.

"No adult? No one over the age of thirteen?" Crystal asked.

"No, Mom put me in charge because she knew you'd be busy with the twins and she didn't want Grandma to think she went around half-caught doing whatever she wanted." Abby explained.

"That's proof she and I watched _Scooby-Doo 2 _one too many times." Crystal again mumbled to herself.

"Please Aunt Crystal. She commanded me." Abby told her.

"Of course I'll help you get her to leave, but you have to promise me that you'll let me check in every once in a while." Crystal bargained.

"Alright." Abby agreed.

"Hey Mom!" Crystal left and started talking to Mom. Then, Mom left as well.

"That was a close one!" Bailey exclaimed.

For a while, they just listened to music.

"Okay, it's four. We should make something simple." Abby said as she got up.

They did very well the rest of the night. They were civil to one another and very serene.

Four days later, they were just sitting around the stereo listening to one of my Superchick cds.

"Hey girls!" I greeted.

"Mom!" They cried as they ran to me.

"Oh, girls! It's so great to see you all again!" I cried as we hugged.

One year passed. One long year.

I signed the girls up for the Cocalico Middle School choir. Because they had gotten smaller, it was just a big choir instead of two choirs, so the range was sixth to eighth grade.

The first day was a week before school started.

I dropped the girls off at the choir room and made them promise to be good.

Once I was gone, they sat down. They didn't sit together so that they could meet new people.

"Excuse me, but, what is that?" The eighth grade girl sitting next to Abby asked. She was pointing to the lemon in the bag next to Abby's water bottle.

"My mom has found that lemon water is very good for the vocal chords." Abby explained.

"And what, your mom's a genius?" She asked as she started drinking a coke.

"As a matter of fact, my mom is a professional singer. My grandmother found the same, and she was a semi-professional singer." Abby informed the girl.

"And so now you think you're an expert?" The girl asked snottily.

"I know that coke isn't good for your vocal chords or your teeth. It isn't good for your body, either." Abby said.

"Hey, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Abby Lewis. Nice to make your acquaintance…?" Abby said politely.

"Oh, look. We have a bunch of spoiled princesses in our choir!" The girl sneered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you call my sister?" Zenon asked as she came up behind Abby.

"Zenon, I can handle this." Abby told her.

"Did you hear that, sis? Back off." The girl sneered.

"Okay, that's it." Zenon said as all five girls lunged for the girl.

"That's enough!" The choir teacher, my old elementary school music teacher, Mrs. Helock told them.

"Sorry ma'am." The quints echoed.

"You must be Ally's girls." Mrs. Helock guessed.

"Yes, ma'am. She and our Aunt Crystal were your students." Bailey reminded her.

"Of course. Two of my finest students. Please follow their example." Mrs. Helock pleaded.

"Of course, ma'am." The girls echoed. Then, they took their seats.

At the end of choir, they had learned that the girl's name was Lexi.

"Lexi, Abby, Bailey, Natalya, Trisha and Zenon, may I see you up front, please?" Mrs. Helock asked.

All six girls went up to Mrs. Helock.

"Girls, I would like to know what that argument was about that had to disrupt my class this morning." Mrs. Helock told them.

"Lexi was making fun of us. She called us spoiled princesses and told us to back off!" Zenon told her.

"Exact same problem Ally had." Mrs. Helock mumbled under her breath. "Lexi, why did you call them that?"

"Because Abby went around saying her opinion like she knew everything!" Lexi argued.

"Is this true, Abby?" Mrs. Helock asked.

"No, she asked why I had a lemon, so I told her my mother and grandmother both believe it's good for your vocal chords, and then she started biting my head off!" Abby defended.

"Lexi, I don't want you to get off on the wrong foot again. You had a very bad year last year." Mrs. Helock reminded.

"Girls, what's wrong?" I asked as I came inside.

"Ally!" Mrs. Helock came and we hugged.

"Mrs. Helock! It's great that you are teaching my girls. So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"These six started an argument. I just wanted to know what was up." Mrs. Helock explained.

"Girls." I looked at them disappointedly.

"Lexi started it." Zenon blamed.

"No, Abby started it!" Lexi said.

"Who started it?" I asked. I saw that Hope's boys were there as well.

"Lexi." All five echoed.

"Thank you!" Abby said.

"Hey guys, is your mom coming?" I asked.

"Hey everyone!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hey Hope!" I said as we hugged. "Hope this is Mrs. Helock. Mrs. Helock this is Hope. She's the boys' mom." I told her.

"Yes. I have heard a lot about you." Mrs. Helock shook Hope's hand. Then, she turned to Lexi. "Young lady, I don't want you to be on the same foot as last year."

We all walked out to the car together.

"That Lexi girl looks like someone I used to know. Did any of you learn that girl's last name?" I asked.

"No." They replied.

"Alright, well, let's hope tomorrow's better." I said.

The next morning, I told the girls just to ignore Lexi if she said anything mean.

"Hi Lexi!" Abby greeted when she saw Lexi at the door.

"Hey!" Lexi said more serenely.

"How are you?" Bailey asked.

"Good and you?" Lexi asked.

"Great." They all answered together.

They had a great time. At the end, they were good friends.

"Hey, I'm having a big party this Saturday. Do you want to come?" Lexi asked the girls.

"Sure, if our mom allows it." Abby explained.

"Well, ask her. I need to know how many girls and how many guys are coming." Lexi told us.

I walked in just then.

"Hey Mom, Lexi invited us to a party. May we go?" Zenon asked.

"Sure, but will there be parents there?" I asked.

"Of course." Lexi replied.

"Alright." I told them.

That Saturday night, the girls were really excited. Alex dropped them off.

"Now remember to be nice." Alex told them.

"Alright!" They echoed.

"Hey Lexi!" They all greeted.

"Hey guys! So, what would you like? Smirnoff's, red wine, white wine?" Lexi asked.

"Um, we usually don't have alcohol without our parents watching. Do you have anything less, um, potent?" Abby asked.

"Sure, we have coke and coffee." Lexi told them.

"Um, that would be great, if tonight wasn't Saturday. We have to get to church in the morning." Trisha explained.

"Can we have water?" Bailey asked.

"Sure." Lexi said.

"Hey girls! What are you doing here?" Edmund asked.

"Having a great time." Abby told them.

"Hey, so you ten know each other, right?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Zenon asked.

"Well, this is a special kind of party." Lexi said.

"Like, what kind of party?" Trisha asked.

"It's a make out party." Lexi said.

"Make out party!" All ten exclaimed.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Lexi asked.

"Um, yeah. Look, Lexi, you're a really neat girl, but we aren't allowed to kiss anyone until we are engaged." Edmund told her.

"You really listen to your parents rules?" Lexi asked, disrespectfully.

"Those aren't our parents' rules. Those are the rules we set for ourselves. Our parents will allow us to kiss when we are really serious about a guy or vise versa for the guys." Abby told her.

"Excuse us for one moment." Zenon said. Then she and Isaac, Hope's youngest quint, pulled the others aside.

"Are you guys nuts? If we don't do this, then we will be marked as uncool." Zenon reminded them.

"It isn't half as important to be cool as to follow the rules." Peter reminded them.

"Hey kids, I just came to check on you." I told them.

"Okay Mom. Thanks." Trisha said quickly.

"Trish, are you alright?" I asked. Then, I looked at what was on the table. "Kids, is there something I need to know about?"

"Mom, none of us knew what kind of party this would be." Abby promised.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"A make out party." Edmund said in almost a whisper.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here? Trying to ruin my party?" Lexi asked rudely.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you told me that your parents were here. Where are they?" I asked.

"Not here. It's not cool to have a party with parents around." Lexi told me.

"It isn't safe either. The only reason I allowed my daughters to come here was because I thought your parents were here." I scolded.

"Lexi? What's going on here?" Came a voice I knew well as a child.

"Trisha? Trisha Gillot?" I asked.

"Wait a minute. Ally Weaver?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" Trisha asked.

"My daughters heard that there was a party, but Lexi (I'm guessing she's your daughter) said you'd be here. Were you supposed to be here?" I asked.

"You had a big party without telling me?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah," Lexi said.

"Congratulations! Oh, soon you'll be the most popular girl in school!" Trisha exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"You taught her to do this sort of thing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's the way to be cool!" Trisha said.

"I am the most famous person in the world, and I never held a party with alcohol when I was their age." I told Trisha.

"Well, I don't want my daughter to think I'm uncool." Trisha told me.

"I bet she'd have more respect for you if you had at least one boundary." I suggested.

"Yeah, well, we don't all have the same ethic." Trisha said, coolly.

"I think that this is a little over the top, Trisha. You could go to jail for giving these kids alcohol. Don't you remember the dangers of this stuff?" I asked.

"Like you don't drink it ever." Trisha scoffed.

"In moderation, but these kids don't know about moderation. They drink until they float to the sky! Look, Trisha, I know back in school you were the cool kid, but didn't you learn about the stresses of all of it." I reminded her.

"Look, raise your kids your way; I'll raise mine my way." Trisha said sternly.

"If that's the way you raise your daughter, then I don't want my children or my best friends' children around you. And I think Hope would say the same. Come on kids, we are going." I told them.

"Okay." Everyone echoed.

"Mom, how did you know Lexi's mom?" Natalya asked.

"We used to be friends. She used to believe in God, that smoking and drinking were wrong, and other things that now I'm surprised that she does them." I said.

"We aren't allowed to talk to Lexi again, are we?" Zenon asked.

"Girls, you can do anything with her in it, but don't talk to her." I commanded.

"You commanded us, Mom. We couldn't even if we wanted to." Abby said, smiling.

"And you boys, I want you to protect your cousins, alright? Alex and I can't be everywhere. The girls got into cheerleading last week, and I heard you five are on the football team. Could you five protect the girls?" I asked.

"Definitely. We don't want the girls to be hurt." Edmund told us.

"Thank you." I called Hope and told her what had happened.

"Thanks Ally. If the boys hadn't had someone there to pick them up, I don't want to think what would happen!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hey, I just came to check on the girls, so it was no problem at all." I told her.

The next week, cheerleading started up.

"Okay gir…" Lexi started. She stopped as her eyes fell on Abby, Bailey, Natalya, Trisha and Abby. "Oh, look. It's the Brady Bunch."

"Nice to see you, too." Abby said politely.

This was when the real fight started. It wasn't like a yelling and screaming fight. No, it was a fight over the soul of my daughters.

"Okay, so here are your uniforms." Lexi pulled gave out the uniforms. The girls looked at it. The mini skirt was so short that it looked like it was meant for a doll instead of a person. It was the same with the top.

"This is a little immodest." Abby complained.

"Well, don't want to offend the Amish, do we?" Lexi offended.

"First of all, we aren't Amish. We are non-denominational. Second of all, I don't think that many of the girls will disagree." Trisha said.

The others started nodding their head in agreement.

"Look, this is my way. We are doing it my way. If you want your little modest outfit, then go to another team." Lexi snapped.

"Alright, we'll wear the outfit. We weren't trying to get you mad." Bailey told her.

The next week, the girls were on the field when a group of the football players came over.

"Hey!" The leader said.

"Hey." The girls replied.

"So, you look hot." The leader told Abby.

"Thanks, but, I'm not interested." Abby said politely.

"Really? Sure you aren't just playing hard to get?" The leader asked as he tried to kiss Abby.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Peter demanded.

"Why should I?" The leader asked as he grabbed Abby around the waist and wouldn't let her go.

"I'll give you five good reasons why!" Peter said as the other four boys came up.

"We ain't scared of you." The leader said.

"Let me go!" Abby screamed, afraid he would command her to kiss him.

"Hey!" Came a voice the girls knew well.

"Who are you?" sneered the one holding Abby.

"That young girl's grandfather. Now, I believe that she asked you to let her go." Dad said.

The boy reluctantly let her go. Abby ran to my dad and hugged him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Matt, the Eagles' quarterback, was about to force Abby to kiss him." Edmund explained.

"Thanks, all of you." I said. "Thanks Dad!"

"No problem!" Dad said.

"Mom!" Abby exclaimed as she hugged me.

"It's alright." I told her.

"I hate this, Mom. I just hate this!" Abby said.

"It will be alright." I told her.

"Matt is dating Lexi, isn't he?" Tate asked.

"Yeah, he is. Wonder what he was doing hitting on Abby." Hosea said.

"I have a clue." Edmund answered as he looked over at Matt and Lexi.

"That little…" Zenon started.

"Zenon!" I snapped. She looked at me and I shook my head.

"Well, she is." Zenon told me.

"I don't care if she's Jadis; we don't call people those names!" I scolded.

"Sorry." Zenon said.

"Well, what's going on here?" Alex asked as he walked up to us.

"Abby was almost forcedly kissed." I said.

"Well, is that even legal?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Dad, who was on state legislator, said.

"Let's just go home." Abby said, still crying.

The week after that, the girls were in the girls' locker room. They were the only ones left when Matt and four of his friends walked in.

"Hello, this is the girls' locker room. The boys' locker is on the other side." Zenon told them.

"We know." Matt said as each boy went to one of the girls.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

As an answer, each boy started to corner the girls.

"Help!" Each of them screamed.

Alex had just been over to see if they were there when he heard them screaming from he locker room.

"Girls?" Alex called.

"Help!" They screamed again as the boys started to rip off the girls' clothes.

Alex went inside to see the boys trying to strip five wriggling girls.

"Excuse me! What are you doing to my daughters?" Alex asked.

"Having fun." Matt told him. This got Alex angry. He slammed the boy against the wall.

"Never come near my girls again. If I catch you near any of them, I will skin you alive!" Alex threatened. He let go of the boy, who then ran as far away as possible.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked as my parents and I walked up to them.

"Mom!" The girls screamed through their tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That boy and his friends tried to sexually assault them!" Alex said.

"It was terrible, Mom!" Abby cried.

"That is illegal." Dad said as Edmund, Peter, Tate, Hosea and Isaac walked up to us.

"What happened?" Edmund asked.

"He tried to rape me." Abby cried as she and Edmund hugged.

"What's that boy's full name? I think that the school should kick him off the football team." Alex said.

"Agreed. If that had been Ally, he would be dead by now." Dad said.

"Thank God I did it the other way, then." Alex said.

"Look, I don't think that boy is doing it alone. See that woman talking to Matt?" I asked as I pointed to Trisha.

"She looks familiar." Mom said.

"Remember the name Trisha Gillot?" I asked.

"Trisha G.? The girl you named Trish after?" Mom asked.

"She's thanking him! I'm going over there." I told them.

"I want to meet this woman, too." Alex said as we walked over.

"Ally." Trisha said coldly.

"Trisha." I said in the same way.

"You're welcome Trish." Matt said.

"You told him to rape our girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, your girls would be popular if the lost their virginity. I was doing them a favor." Trisha said.

"Stop doing us favors, then." I told her.

"Hey, I suggest that you let your children do what they want every once in a while. You're way to stiff and by the book." Trisha said.

"Well, at least my children don't have a chance to get pregnant out of wedlock." Alex snapped.

"You guys did, and it made you more popular because of it. No one likes good people." Trisha said.

"We aren't trying to be liked; we're trying to shine Jesus' light. Don't you remember when you used to be that way?" I asked.

"I changed." Trisha told me.

"And not for the better, I see." I said. "Don't think for one second we won't talk to the school board about this."

"Alright, see you at the school board." Trisha told me.

The next day, we were in front of the school board.

"What seems to be the problem?" The principal asked.

"This woman has had her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend harass our daughters." Alex told the principal.

"Do you have proof?" The principal asked.

"At least five eye witness accounts the first time, and then five emotionally unstable girls at home. Not to mention my husband caught the boys ripping of our daughters' clothes while our girls screamed." I explained.

"I see, do you have any defense ma'am?" The principal asked Trisha.

"Sir, these people crashed my daughter's party." Trisha said coolly.

"Sir, may I say this? I walked into that party because I was a concerned parent worried about my daughters' first party. When I walked in there it was unsupervised with alcohol. When Trisha did get home, instead of scolding her daughter, she congratulated her daughter on not telling her about this party." I told him.

"Is this so?" The principal asked.

"Very much so. Sir, I don't want to be the strict parent, so I let her do whatever she needs to do to keep her happy." Trisha explained.

"You're a single parent, right?" The principal asked.

"Yep," Trisha replied, happily.

"Miss, I am expelling your daughter and her boyfriend…?" The principal turned to us.

"Matt, you would have to ask Edmund White about his last name. Matt's the quarterback." Alex replied.

"Okay, I know who that is. I will talk with him." The principal promised.

When we got home, the girls came and hugged us.

"Mom, we want to quite everything! We don't want to be in those things if it means being harassed." Trisha told us.

"I doesn't, not usually. Lexi and Matt are going to be expelled. You'll have an easier time from now on!" I promised.

The next week, the girls had Irish Dance at Hooley's School of Irish Dance, the same school I went to as a kid. I had started them out at three, and all of them had loved it. They were always in the same class that Hope's and Andreas's children were in, so they loved being there.

"Okay, everyone let me see two reel steps. Go two people at a time." Crystal commanded. I had been sure that she be really specific with her commands, otherwise, it wouldn't be pretty. Abby was the best in reels because they had to be exact.

"That's great! Now, what about slip jigs?" Crystal asked. Bailey was the best in slip jigs because she was a very graceful person, no matter what happened.

"Okay, next is hornpipe." Crystal said. This was Natalya's favorite because this step required a lot of front clicks, toes and heels. Those were the easiest for her.

"Treble jig." Crystal said next. Trisha could do this because it had a lot of standing on your toes, and we always joked that all of Trisha's strength was down there.

"And now for treble reels." Crystal told them. This was the easiest for Zenon. She was naturally fast, and treble reels were the fastest of all dances.

"Ok, great!" Crystal said.

"They all have natural talent!" One of the other girls' moms said.

"Thanks. I put them in very early. They were in their first competition at the age of four. We always had Hope and Alex to turn to if we couldn't make it." I told them.

"So, you're very serious about this. Why?" asked another one of the girls' moms.

"I was in it and loved it. I also want them to be in a lot of different experiences. They have a lot of culture to learn about." I explained.

"Why do you care about culture so much?" the first mom asked.

"Well, my husband and I go to a lot of different places, so I want the girls to learn about each one so that they can fit in with their environment." I told them.

"So, did you teach them Celtic?" the second mom asked.

"Yes, and I taught them Spanish, French, Russian, Italian, Chinese, Mandarin Chinese, German, Japanese, Arabic, Hebrew, Algonquin, Egyptian, Slavic, Greek…" I listed.

"What didn't you teach them?" asked another mother.

"I taught them every language. They need to be prepared, since they themselves are singer, to be sent anywhere and know what's going on." I explained.

"Algonquin is extinct, isn't it?" the third mother asked.

"No," Hope said.

"How do you know?" the first mother asked.

"I've taught them all the languages, as well." Hope said.

"So did I. You can't be to careful!" Alex exclaimed.

"But, there are thousands of languages, how do you teach them all?" the first mother asked.

"Well, my daughters have an uncanny ability to memorize. That's why they are actresses. So is my son. We can teach them a thousand new words a day, and they can remember them forever." I explained.

"I wish my daughter had that ability. Then, maybe she'd remember to clean her room." The second mother said.

"Trust me; you don't want your daughter to be like my daughters. It's almost like they are forced to do any command that's given to them. It kind of gets hard when other people are around." I told them.

When the girls were done, they put all their stuff away in their bags quickly. Last week, they had taken their time, so I commanded them to hurry up and they got embarrassed by what everyone had thought of them.

"Were we quicker this week?" Abby asked.

"Yes you were. Now, let's get home before Jessica wakes up." I told them.

"Why did she go down for a nap?" Trisha asked.

"I told her to go play Sleeping Beauty. She went to play and fell asleep. Last night was a rough night and she needed a nap." I told them.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Zenon asked.

"When I was your age, Crystal used to play a game that she called Sleeping Beauty. She would lie in bed and wait for her prince to come. Sadly, he always was late because she'd fall asleep before he got there." I told them.

"Wow! Aunt Crystal did that?" Natalya asked.

"Oh, yeah. She used to be asleep upstairs until dinner time. That way, she got a nap, and she thought it was her idea. Whenever your grandmother and I saw she needed a nap, we'd say, 'Go play Sleeping Beauty, Bobby.' Then, she would go up for a nap." I replied.

"Jessica did need a nap, she was cranky all morning." Zenon complained.

"Last night was a hard night." I agreed.

"Mom, who was your Irish Dance teacher when you did Irish Dance?" Bailey asked.

"Crystal. She was also Hope and Alex's Irish Dance teacher as well." I told them.

"Really?" The girls echoed.

"Yeah, she taught at my co-op, and then I got interested in Irish Dance, so I went to the school were Crystal taught. I really loved it there. I went through all the levels." I told them.

"So, Crystal taught you everything she's teaching us now in Preliminary Championship?" Natalya asked me.

"Yes she did. But I could never be as good as her!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you could! You could probably show that Lord of the Dance guy up!" Trisha commented.

"That's the same thing I said to Crystal when she was my teacher!" I told them.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yep, you girls remind me a lot of what I was like at your age. Except, you guys aren't as reclusive as I was." I told them.

Nine months passed.

One night, I came in to the girls' room to find Abby had gotten wet.

"Mom, what was it like before you were a mermaid?" Abby asked as Zenon dried her off.

"Before I was a mermaid. Let's see. Before I was a mermaid, I was trying to impress your father, we were at the pool almost every day, and we went swimming with Hope and Chantal at the church get together in August." I told them.

"You must have been really happy. You didn't have to worry about getting wet in public, nor did you have to worry about having someone command you to do something you didn't want to do and be forced to do that thing." Zenon said.

"But I had a very dull life, girls. I was very bored and spent most of the day in my room." I informed them.

All of the sudden, there was a flash of light.

"Aslan!" We called and ran to Him.

"Hello dear ones. I have heard your complaints. I will grant you younger ones normality for a week. Is that fair?" Aslan asked.

"Yes!" The girls exclaimed.

The next day, the girls were in the kitchen.

"Oops!" Zenon said as she accidentally spilled water on Bailey. Ten seconds came and went.

"We're normal!" The girls exclaimed.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Abby greeted.

"Hey Abby! Your mom told me about last night, would you like to go with me and the twins to the Denver Pool?" Crystal asked.

"All of us?" Abby asked.

"Yeah! I know that you guys get pool passes for everyone and you girls watch as your father and Jacob swim. Why don't you guys meet us there?" Crystal asked.

"Sure!" Abby exclaimed.

The girls got there swimsuits on and told me where they were going.

The girls got there and Crystal met them.

The girls had a lot of fun.

The girls' week was pretty uneventful. On the last day, Mom was at the pool.

"Hey, we're going to play the Narnia series tomorrow. You ten want to come over?" Mom asked.

"Sure, at the house?" I asked.

"No, we couldn't fit so many people. We're having this big party at the church. Our small group and their whole family will be there. We also invited Nicky White's family and we're also inviting Brayden and his family." Mom told me.

"Sure, we'd love to come and we don't have anything to do tomorrow." I told her.

"We're doing the movies in chronological order, so _The Magician's Nephew _will be first and _The Last Battle _will be last." Mom explained.

"Okay, we'll be there!" I told her.

The next day, we all got together to watch the movies. The kids watched the movies intently, mouthing each line for they new them so well.

At the end, we all filed out. But before we went, trouble started.

"I just love Narnia!" Jessica said as we left.

"Yes, it's a great movie." Mom said.

"No, I'm talking about the country." Jessica said loud enough so that the entire room heard. Sadly, we were the first ones in the door.

"What are you talking about? Ally, what's she talking about?" Mom asked.

"She has a wild imagination." I lied.

"No I don't! You are Queen Lucy and Daddy's King Edmund!" Jessica said indignantly.

"Sweetheart, we aren't those people!" Alex said.

"Yes you are! Whenever Grandma leaves, Mommy says she wishes Grandma was more open-minded to the idea of Narnia!" Jessica told everyone.

"I never said that! Jessica, where did you here that story?" I asked.

"From you! And then you talk about when you were a little girl. Narnia was a big part of your life!" Jessica stated.

"Ally, it seems to me that she isn't lying." Mom said.

"Well, Mom, what do you think?" I asked.

"That you're crazy!" Mom said. That was the final straw. I didn't care how many people heard me.

"I am NOT crazy!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" Mom asked.

"I'm not crazy, Mom. Narnia does exist. Hope and Aaron know so, Brayden and Katelyn know so, Nicky and Nikki know so, Andreas and Alex know so, and so do all of our children!" I said loud enough for EVERYONE to hear. They all looked to their respective child or child-in-law or nephew or niece. All turned bright red.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Alex whispered.

"Something I should have done long ago. I'm tired of pretending not to be someone I am! Okay? The truth is that I am Queen Lucy of Narnia. You don't believe me?" I asked. Then, I turned into Lucy right before their eyes. "Do you believe me now?"

"Ally, I'd stop while we're behind." Alex advised.

"And you want to know what's more? Alex's King Edmund, Hope's Queen Susan, and Andreas's King Peter!" I told them. "And you know what else? Nina, Chantal, Hope and I are mermaids! Do you believe that?" I turned into Emma. "Do you believe me now?"

"Ally, stop!" Alex commanded. I stopped instantly.

"Ally, keep on going." Mom commanded. "Tell me, why did you stop so suddenly when he told you to?"

"I have to do whatever anyone commands me to do. It's some kind of spell that Satan put on me." I told them.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Mom asked.

"No," I told them.

"Ally, I am surprised by you!" Mom said.

"Don't be, okay. I'm a grownup, not your little girl. I stopped being your little girl long ago." I told her. Then, I ran out of the room. Alex followed with the kids. The others were to embarrassed to say anything.

The next day, the rapture took place.

Around eight, all of us felt a call to go to Narnia. Once we got there, Susan and Peter were there, too. We found Georgia, Skander, Anne and William along the way as well.

When we got to the Stone Table, we saw Aslan.

"Hello dear ones. It is time." Aslan said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"What time is it?" Abby asked.

"Positive." Aslan said.

"What time is it?" Bailey asked.

"Do you think we are ready?" Edmund asked.

"What time is it?" Natalya asked.

"As ready as you need to be." Aslan answered.

"What time is it?" Trisha asked.

"What if we aren't ready?" asked Susan.

"What time is it?" Zenon asked.

"You are ready." Aslan told us.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked.

"Can we have an extra day to practice?" Peter asked.

"What time is it?" Daria asked.

"No, you need to do this today." Aslan told them.

"What time is it?" Jessica asked.

"And we aren't going to be allowed in here for seven Earth years?" Georgia asked.

"What time is it!" Abby, Bailey, Natalya, Trisha, Zenon, Jacob, Daria and Jessica screamed at the top of their lungs.

"The start of the Seven Good (or bad if you are a Christian) Years. We need to be here to help the others through it." Anne explained.

"Oh, thank you." Abby said.

"We don't want to have to be away from Narnia for so long!" Bailey protested.

"Bailey, for you, I will change it a little bit. A month before the end of the world, you shall come back for a short while." Aslan said.

"We shall be away for that long of a time?" Zenon asked.

"You must. Narnia must be something based on faith and these eight." Aslan motioned to us.

"Yes sir." The quints said as they looked down.

We left Narnia and went straight to where we knew the Anti-Christ was giving an interview. Aslan had told us that everyone in the world would be watching.

"So, what is your plan for the United States of America?" The reporter asked.

We walked through the door then.

"Who are you?" The Anti-Christ asked.

"Oh, have you ever seen The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?" The reporter asked. "This is Georgia Henley, Skander Keynes, Anne Popplewell, and William Moseley."

"You called?" William asked as they came through the door on the other side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you four then?" The reporter asked.

I inhaled and exhaled. This was my big cue.

"This here is King Peter the Magnificent. Next to him is Queen Susan the Gentle. Next to her is King Edmund the Just. And I, I am Queen Lucy the Valiant." I introduced.

"You have got to be kidding me." The Anti-Christ said.

"Sir I am not finished. We are here on the business of Aslan, King of Narnia." I breathed deeply. Not a lot of people would believe this next part. "Most, if not all of you, would know Him as Jesus Christ."

"First you expect us to believe there is such thing as Narnia, now you expect us to believe that Jesus Christ is Lord over that country?" The Anti-Christ asked.

"You expect us to believe you." I said.

"Because I am right." The Anti-Christ proclaimed.

"Then why does the Bible call you the beast?" I asked. Why was I in charge again? Oh, yeah. I'm the youngest and I know Aslan the best of all of us.

"You believe in the Bible?" The Anti-Christ scoffed.

"You do. You just want everyone else to believe that you are our Savior. Am I wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I am going to save you." The Anti-Christ lied.

"Are you saying Jesus Christ was a liar?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question." The Anti-Christ offended.

"Why won't you answer?" I asked.

"Because I don't have to." The Anti-Christ snapped.

"You know, when someone doesn't answer, that usually means their too afraid to say something." I told him.

All of the sudden, I saw he looked at me differently.

"Leave." He commanded.

"No, Lucy, stay." Edmund commanded. Oh boy was I going to get dizzy!

Then, the Anti-Christ looked over at the reporter.

"I love each and everyone of you!" He said.

"No you don't." I said stiffly.

"You don't know how I feel." The Anti-Christ snapped.

"You don't know what love means." I told him.

"Oh, and you do?" The Anti-Christ scoffed.

I looked over at the others. They nodded. This was part of what we had planned. God started the music. I heard it start playing.

"_Love is not a place to come and go as we please. It's a house we enter in and then commit to never leave. So lock the door behind you. Throw away the key. We'll work it out together; let it bring us to our knees._" I sang.

"Very nice singing." The Anti-Christ said.

"I've met with your leader very many times. We all know every trick he has. You will not live in peace for as long as you rule, Lucifer's Helper. We will be ready whenever you come to attack us. Of course, you might have a hard time finding us, though." I smiled and then we left.

"Amazing job!" Georgia commented once we were back in our original forms.

"Thank you! I've known that song forever!" I told them.

"And it shows." Skander said.

"Well, the song makes more sense when you see _Fireproof_." I explained.

"So, we'll be in contact, right?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah, but very secretly. To much contact could tip us off." Andreas reminded us.

"Is the WW back?" Skander asked.

"We think so. If she is, then maybe Ally and Alex should be kept watch on." Hope joked.

"Hey, we'll be fine. She has her boundaries. She can't directly see us. We have enough to worry about." Alex said.

"We just have to keep remembering to keep in pairs. Are we set on the pairs?" I asked.

"Whenever our children go out in public Edmund will be with Abby, Peter will be with Bailey, Tate will be with Natalya, Hosea will be with Trisha, Isaac will be with Zenon, Jacob will be with Megan, Ian will be with Daria, and Trevor will be with Jessica." Hope listed.

"Yes and Brayden's children and my children will pair up." Andreas said.

"Alex's children will be paired with Matt and Sarah's children." Alex reported.

"I can't believe that you guys are willing to go through this knowing your children are in much danger." Anne said.

"We know that God has put a hedge of protection over them." I told them.

Nothing really bad happened for about two years. We did exactly what we were suppose to.

About two years later, Alex and I had left for Mako Island and left Abby in charge.

Daria was in her room singing as she listened to her stereo.

"_While I'm waiting, I will worship. While I'm waiting…_" Daria sang. All of the sudden, Jacob came in. He walked stiffly and looked straight ahead.

"Jacob?" Daria asked. She moved her hand in front of his face. His eyes didn't respond. He just stared unblinkingly.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked when she passed by Daria's bedroom.

"Jacob, he's not responding to me." Daria said.

"Jacob?" Jessica called as she moved her hand in front of his face.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" Zenon asked as she and Trisha walked into Daria's room.

"He won't respond." Daria told them.

They all looked at Jacob and tried to get him out of this strange trance he was in.

"What's going on in here?" Bailey asked as she, Natalya, and Abby came in.

"Jacob, I think he's hypnotized!" Zenon diagnosed.

"Daria, what were you doing when Jacob entered the room?" Abby asked.

"Singing, but our singing is only hypnotic when Aslan wants it to be." Daria reminded them.

"Girls, what's going on?" I asked as I entered the room. Alex was close behind.

"Jacob, he's not responding to us. I think he's hypnotized." Zenon told us.

I ran over to Jacob. I shook him, gently slapped his face and tried anything to wake him up.

"Is he alright?" Daria asked.

"What happened?" I asked in disbelief.

"I, I am so sorry, Mom. I was singing and he must have heard me." Daria said.

"He'll be fine. Aslan said our powers might get a little out of control. That's why I always sing before going on stage." I explained.

"Mom? When did you get home?" Jacob asked.

"See, I told you. He's fine." I said, smiling.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, holding his head.

"Your head might hurt for a while. It usually hurts when you are so abruptly brought out of a trance." I said.

"I was in a trance?" Jacob asked.

"It's a long story!" Daria said as she hugged Jacob.

One year and a half later, it was time for mermaids to be exposed.

"Are you ready?" Cleo asked as we stood at the rim of the moon pool.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No," Charlotte answered.

"Oh, please. You guys are such whiny babies." Rikki said as she dove in. We all followed her.

The beach where we landed was very popular as we could see. There was the news crew that would catch us. Hopefully, none of us would get caught on anything other than film.

"What do you suppose we should look…?" The man with the camera stopped as he saw us. The reporter also looked his way.

"Do you see that?" The reporter asked. This brought the attention of the entire beach.

Everyone was looking at us, trying to figure us out.

"There seems to be a lot of exciting news spreading here. Why? Because here we have found mermaids. Do you not believe us?" The camera scanned us up and down twice.

"How much longer?" Cleo whispered to me.

"Give them five more minutes." I ordered.

Five minutes were up. We tried to get out, but found we were actually beached.

"What should we do?" Cleo asked.

"Ask for help?" I gave weakly.

"No, we fight anyone who dare touch us." Rikki said.

"I meant ask for God's help!" I whispered almost loud enough to hear.

"Oh, by all means, then." Rikki said gently.

So, we started to pray. All of the sudden, a gigantic wave crashed ashore and took us away.

"Did you think that we would actually get beached?" Cleo asked as soon as we were dry.

"No, but we can't take this form anymore. It's too dangerous." I reminded them.

"And no more swimming." Nina said sadly.

"What will the girls think?" Chantal asked.

"Knowing Zenon, she'll probably go swimming anyway." I said. And I didn't know how true that was.

About a week after the whole thing, Zenon went off to go swimming without telling any of us.

At five o'clock, a big headline came on.

"Starting with important news tonight, a mermaid has been caught in the Delaware River." The newsman started.

"Oh no!" I groaned as I ran to the nearest body of water I could. I jumped in, and started swimming toward the Delaware.

"Mom!" Zenon exclaimed when I got there. Sadly, she exclaimed it way too loudly. The next thing I knew a cage was dropped on me.

"Are you happy?" I asked as people started coming towards me.

Zenon tried to smile under my unapproving gaze.

Alex came soon afterwards. With him were two of the other mermaids and the four other quints.

"Where's Nina?" I asked as a third trap fell.

"Found her." Abby said meekly as the people started to stare at her.

"I know, Abby." I said, trying to hold back my anger.

"Zenon, what were you thinking?" Alex asked as everyone cleared.

"I was thinking that it was a wonderful day for a swim." Zenon told him.

"I just told you last week not to go swimming." I said in a temper-rising voice.

"Mom, I'm sorry, okay? I just hate having to leave our old lives just because we can't be found out!" Zenon snapped.

"Is that what you're going to say in Heaven?" I asked sarcastically.

This shut her up for a long time.

"We need to take these ones out of here and wait for the others." The man who had set the traps said.

"You aren't going to find the others." I told them.

"How do you know? And, aren't you supposed to be in Australia?" The man asked.

"We swim fast. If you would let us go, we could show you how we do it." Zenon said.

"I'm no idiot, Miss. We have orders from the President to take any mermaids we find to him." The man explained.

"Of course! This is why we are here! Thanks for straightening that out!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You're welcome?" The man said.

"Now see here, I don't care what the Anti-Christ says. We are not in any way dangerous to any of you unless you cross us. If you cross us, we will…" I stopped dead in my speech. There as the Anti-Christ coming up next to the man.

"Nice work, Noel." The Anti-Christ commented. As he said that, Alex came up to him.

"Look, I don't care what your orders are, but you will back off from my wife and my children. If you don't, I have a whole order awaiting the chance to help their queen." Alex snapped.

"I'm not afraid of you." The Anti-Christ lied.

"Let my wife, my daughter and Nina go before you get in any bigger trouble with the ACO. I don't know about you, but I know your leader is scared to death of us. So, if I were you, I'd do what you're told." Alex advised in a lowered voice.

The Anti-Christ thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'm not going to disprove my claim to be the good guy. I'll let your family go." The Anti-Christ said. Then, he motioned for the cages to go up.

We got out, dried off, and ran to safety.

"May I say this, though? Next time, I do not plan on being so generous." The Anti-Christ told us.

"There won't be a next time." I promised him. Then, I looked at Zenon.

"There will not be a next time." She repeated.

One month before the end of the world, we did get to go to Narnia again. But this time, it would be the biggest challenge of our entire lives.

We were each at our respective houses when all of a sudden, they started coming apart. One by one, we started to see parts of a cave. When we saw the whole picture, we discovered we were in a new place. I looked around and saw Peter, Susan, Edmund and of course myself in a cave. I looked out to see the most beautiful ocean I had ever seen.

All of us walked out of the dark cave and into the light. I looked over at Susan and she looked back at me. Then, we ran into the water and started splashing each other. Peter and Edmund joined in.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked.

"It's just, I don't remember the forest being so over run and the gardens so horribly disheveled." Edmund pointed out the areas that were totally over run.

"We better go check it out." I said as I ran up the hill.

When we had gotten to the door, we saw a note nailed to the door.

"_Hello dear ones. As you can see, a lot has changed from the Narnia you remember. So, here is the challenge. As you remembered, seven years ago, I promised all of you that you would return one month before the end of the world. I kept my promise. All of you, all who know about Narnia, are here. Your job is to find them. Susan's and Lucy's and Edmund's children have been left at the end of your journey. They are in Calormen._

"_Here are a few extra things you need to know about Narnia. It has been over run by the Calormerenes. The end will result in war, but by that time the only sixteen that will not be with you will be the children._

"_Best wishes, Aslan._" I read out loud, trying to keep the tears from flowing down.

"Let's go in. We can make more sense once we have sat down." Peter suggested.

Once inside, four more figures came up.

"Isn't it wonderful? We are back!" Georgia said excitedly.

"It would be even more exciting if sixteen of the princes and princesses of Narnia were not in our enemy's grasp." Edmund said sourly.

"We must find them, at all costs!" I exclaimed.

"We must fight. We can only get your children back safely if we fight." Peter told us.

"Agreed." Edmund said.

"Well, to even fight we must be on our way." Susan said sensibly.

We started along.

Meanwhile, the sixteen children woke up to find themselves in Calormen.

"Are we not in Calormen?" Bailey asked.

"I think we are, dear cousin." Peter said gravely.

"Hello!" Came a voice from behind them.

They turned around. There, behind them, stood one of the princes of Calormen.

"Hello!" Abby greeted.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss…?" The prince looked at Abby.

"Abby Lewis. Nice to meet you, your highness." Abby said politely.

"I am Prince Jainil. Nice to meet you." Jainil said as they shook hands. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are my siblings Bailey, Natalya, Trisha, Zenon, Jacob, Daria, and Jessica. And then these are my cousins Edmund, Peter, Tate, Hosea, Isaac, Megan, Ian and Trevor." Abby introduced.

"I am over taken by your beauty, Lady Abby. Please, come and stay with me in my house. You and all your relatives." Jainil insisted.

"I am flattered sir, but are we not imposing?" Abby asked.

"Of course not. A woman of your beauty must be in my courts." Jainil complimented.

"Why, thank you very much." Abby said as she followed the prince.

While they were off with the prince, we found four of our other people.

"Aaron!" Susan exclaimed as she ran and hugged him.

"Alex!" Peter said as he did the same.

"Brayden and Katelyn!" I said as each of us hugged.

"What is wrong?" Brayden asked as he looked into my eyes.

"The kids, they're in the clutches of the Calormerenes!" I cried as Edmund held me.

"We'll get them out, Lu." Brayden promised as he unsheathed his sword.

"We will not fight until the only people not here are the sixteen in Calormen." Peter explained.

"Of course, our numbers are too few." Brayden said as he sheathed his sword.

"Numbers do not win a battle." I reminded them.

"No, but I know they help." Peter said, smiling.

"We must be going." Aaron reminded us.

Meanwhile, Abby realized that this had been a trap.

"So, you are our enemies' children, are you not?" Jainil asked.

The kids tried to run, but were blocked off.

"I, I don't know what you are talking about." Abby stammered.

"Oh, please. I knew it was you. The descriptions match perfectly." Jainil sneered.

"So, all that about my sister's beauty was just a trick to get us to come?" Jacob asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh, no. Your sister is beautiful." Jainil said as he grabbed Abby by the waist and didn't let her go.

"Please, just let me be." Abby pleaded.

"No, I will show your parents and your uncle and aunt that we are not ones to be meddled with." Jainil said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Let her go!" Edmund commanded as he came at the prince, his sword unsheathed and ready to fight.

"Do you think I am afraid of you?" Jainil scoffed.

"You better be. The two very best swordsmen in all of Narnia were the two to train me in the arts of swordsmanship." Edmund said proudly as the other six boys unsheathed their swords.

"Alright, we need not make these men mad. Take all sixteen of them to the dungeon." Jainil commanded the guards.

As they were taken down to the dungeon, we went walking on. Soon, we ran into four more of our ACO members.

"Alex and Alex! And Crystal and Davin!" I exclaimed as we all ran to hug.

"Are you all alright?" Peter asked in his kingly manner.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"The girls, there at Calormen!" I exclaimed.

"Then we must go to Calormen!" Davin said decidedly as he unsheathed his sword.

"We are not fighting yet! We must watch and wait. They must make the first move." Peter reminded us.

"They plan on keeping Narnia. This may just be me, but isn't that a move?" Alex V. (as we still called her even though her last initial changed. It was just easier.) tried to reason with her husband.

"True, true. But now that we are here, I should not wonder that they planning a whole army attack." Peter reminded us.

"We must keep going. We have to get to the Stone Table!" I reminded them.

"We will, dear cousin. We should get there by sun-down if we hurry." Brayden said comfortingly.

We kept on walking. While we walked, things were heating up in Calormen.

"I screwed up." Abby kept repeating.

"Hey, Ab, it's not your fault. We all followed him." Edmund reminded her.

"But I am the eldest of all of us. I shouldn't have been swayed by vanity!" Abby said quietly.

"Your mother and father will come soon." Edmund promised as he hugged her.

"I hope so. I do not wish to be swayed again by such arrogance." Abby told him.

"Well, we all will learn something." Edmund said.

"I hope I will not have to repeat this lesson twice." Abby wished.

After we walked for a little while, we came upon Josh, Joey, Nina and Alyssa. We hugged and asked how they had gotten here.

"Probably same way you all did." Josh said practically.

"We must get going if we are to get to the Stone Table for shelter." Alex V. said quickly.

We walked for a while longer. Sadly, the sun started to set. We set a fire and tried to fall asleep. In the morning, I woke up from the strangest dream. I was in Narnia just gallivanting through the fields with Edmund when all the sudden, Aslan was there.

"_Aslan, we need you._" I said.

"_You need me not yet, you only want me. I will only show up when you need me._" Aslan explained.

"_But what about our children?_" I asked.

"_They are in deep trouble, for Abby is swayed much too easily by vanity. But, they also want me and they do need me, I can not help them while they are in Calormen. At least, I can not help them in the way they truly need to be helped. I will help them when they are out of Calormen._" Aslan promised.

All of the sudden, I woke up. So did Alex.

Right then, I heard a loud roar.

"Aslan?" I asked as I followed the sound. Alex followed me, for he had woken up as well.

We went through the meadow I had seen in my dream and through many other places. We finally saw two people guarding two other people.

I was about to say something to them, when all of the sudden someone came up behind me and put their hand over my mouth. I turned around to see William.

Before I could stop him, William went down to attack these "Calormerenes."

A fight broke out between the alleged Calormerenes and William.

"William, stop!" I called. He turned to look at me.

"Why?" William asked.

"Will? Why did you attack us?" Matt asked, his voice a mixture of surprise, hurt, anger and astonishment.

"Sorry, but I thought you were a Calormerene!" Will defended.

"Why? What makes me look like a Calormerene?" Matt asked, his voice rising with each word.

"Matt, Will, please! Let's stop!" Chantal suggested.

"I agree with Chantal, this fight is pointless." Ethan told them.

"Matt, sweetheart, just calm down, okay?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Sarah, Matt, Chantal and Ethan. That's four more for us." Peter counted as he suddenly appeared beside us.

"Great work Einstein!" Brayden said as he walked up to us.

"Thanks for saying that!" Peter replied sarcastically.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. All fell silent. "May I remind you about the problem at hand?"

"What problem?" Sarah asked.

We told the four about what happened.

"That's terrible! What are we going to do?" Chantal asked.

"I don't know, not yet. We have the warriors we need, but we still need a few more." Peter told them.

"Well, don't worry about that! We have two people guarding the place we found. It's been the hide-out for the Narnians for years!" Aaron told us. We started toward the hideout.

Meanwhile, Abby was in front of Prince Jainil.

"Well, well, well. How are you?" Jainil asked tauntingly.

"Good, how about you?" Abby asked politely.

"Fine. Now that I have you, your parents won't fight us. That would be putting you in danger!" Jainil smiled cruelly.

"Well, my dad is the most amazing swordsman in Narnia, so I wouldn't be surprised if we found you dead tomorrow!" Abby told him.

"Ha! You think you can scare me into giving you freedom?" Jainil asked.

"Yes, yes I do!" Abby told him. "Rabadash!"

As slap echoed through the room. Abby held the tears in her eyes as the sting also echoed through her cheek.

"Don't say that again!" Jainil commanded.

Abby stared angrily at him.

"What do you say?" Jainil asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Abby said as she held the tears in her eyes.

"Much better!" Jainil smiled cruelly. Then, he looked over at Edmund. Prince Edmund was in chains, and could not get to his sword, which was in the care of the Calormerene soldiers. Prince Edmund scowled as he saw the mocking gaze of Jainil staring at him.

"You think you have control over us but you are wrong! Our parents are coming now and will be done with you faster than you can unsheathe your sword!" Prince Edmund threatened.

Jainil made a motion and the guards holding Prince Edmund's chains hit him with the butts of their swords. Edmund stayed silent as he winced from the sharp pain of the sword.

"Are you done?" Jainil asked.

"Yes, I am." Prince Edmund told him.

"Thank you! Now, what shall I do with you until I take you to the battle field?" Jainil asked.

Abby stayed silent. She didn't want to say anything.

"Be my personal slave. Stay by my side and do what ever I tell you to without a word." Jainil commanded her.

"Abby…" Edmund started, but stopped when he felt the butt of the sword hit his back once again.

"Keep Prince Edmund here. Edmund should have to watch the pain his cousin suffers." Jainil said cruelly.

We finally got to the hide out. I had been chatting with Abby through telepathy and I was near tears as I heard how this prince was treating my children. Hope had been doing the same with Prince Edmund (So we called him so no one got confused between him and my husband) and was also very saddened by the events taking place at the Calormen castle. Thankfully, Ashton and Heidi were there and comforted us.

"As you can see, it is defensible." Matt promised Peter as he looked over the preparations for the battle.

"Yes, it is defensible." Peter said as he looked at one sword being wielded.

"Peter!" Susan called.

"Yes?" Peter said as he looked up.

"You better come and take a look at this!" I told him as we ran back to where we had been.

We looked at the cave paintings on the wall. I started to think they looked like the same ones from _Prince Caspian_.

"It's us." Susan stated.

"Where is this place?" Edmund asked as we looked at the story we had been in so many years before.

"Don't you remember?" Anne asked.

We all looked at her questioningly.

"The movie." Georgia reminded us.

If you've ever made seen _LWW_, you would remember the sound Georgia makes right before she runs into MR. Tumnus' house. Well, I made this sound right before I ran into the dark crevices of the cave.

"Lucy!" The other seven called as they ran after me with a torch.

We came to a dark room. Will, knowing what to do, had the flames of the torch mingle with the fuel that ignited with a sun-shine fury. Almost instantly the room was as bright as outside this cave.

Two seconds after our eyes had adjusted, we could see the Stone Table. My eyes watered as I ran to the grave that had cracked when Aslan had risen.

"Same as the movie." Georgia whispered.

Right then, I got another message from Abby.

_Mom, we are leaving tomorrow. They plan on declaring war! _Abby told me.

"They are leaving tomorrow. They are declaring war." I told them as Abby's voice left my head.

"Is she learning their strategy?" Alex asked.

"Even if she was, he knows her secret. He wouldn't let her talk even if she did see the battle strategy." I explained.

_Mom, are you there?_

_Yes, I am._

_I'm so scared._

_He hasn't made you do anything severe yet, so don't worry about it. Worry…_

_Is wanting to be God in the future, I know._

_We have to be calm, all of us. If they plan on leaving tomorrow, that means that their strategy is already weak!_

_I'll remember that._

_Something else is bothering you. What is it?_

_They plan on bringing us to the battle field. If you or Dad fight, we'll be killed._

My eyes watered. Alex came up next to me.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"They're bringing the children to the battle field. If any of us fight, our children will be killed." I told them.

"What?" Susan asked as both she and I fell limp to the floor.

"What will we do?" I asked quietly. Any louder and my strength would die.

Five minutes later, we were surrounded by Narnians. We were starting to strategize.

"The Calormerene army is close at hand. It's only time before they attack. The only thing we can do is strike them before they strike us." Peter repeated (I say repeated because Will said the same thing in _Prince Caspian_).

"Are you nuts!" Will asked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Do you forget the outcome of _Prince Caspian's_ first battle?" Will asked.

"Will is right, Pete. If we go there, all we'll be doing is weakening our army. If we store up food we can hold them off indefinitely." Edmund reminded him.

"Why are we acting like there is only two options?" I asked.

"I don't think you've been listening, Lucy." Peter told me.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" I asked (This was also from the movie).

"Where is Aslan now?" Peter asked.

"I, I don't know. But have you forgotten all the times I was right about Aslan?" I reminded them.

"I agree with Lucy. Even though we only worked with a movie screen, it's the same deal. We attack them, and they win. It would be easier for them to come to us." Skander said.

"Why are we basing _everything _on that one movie. Do you see that treacherous Prince Caspian anywhere? Because I sure don't. The plan would have, excuse me, _will _work as long everything goes according to plan." Peter told us.

"King Peter, all you have on the line is your kingdom, but my cousin's children are at stake if we do something so idiotic as to go and fight." Brayden said.

"What are you saying? Do you want to die a slow death by starvation, or chance the risk that you may win?" Peter asked.

"I'd rather die of starvation than put my nieces and nephew's lives on the line!" Crystal told him.

"We have a chance of them living if we go to the castle, but if any of us fight, then we will be putting their lives in even greater risk!" Peter explained to us.

"_OR _we stall them while Susan and Lucy go looking for Aslan." Davin suggested.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter told him.

"Then why isn't He here?" I asked.

"That's my question, Lu." Peter replied.

"No, Pete, what I meant by that is that there is no such thing as waiting for Aslan for too long. When He is here, we will have waited long enough." I snapped.

"I agree. We're wasting time and our army by going to the castle, but if we wait for Aslan, we will surely win." Nicky agreed.

"How will we stall?" Peter asked.

"If I may," Will started as he stood up. "Do you not forget how we stalled before?"

We all looked at Peter.

Peter unsheathed his sword.

"When will the battle begin?" Peter asked as he grinned. He always enjoyed a good fight.

Once at the place where they would camp, Prince Jainil caught sight of three figures coming towards them.

"Do you think they are here to surrender?" One of his men asked.

"No, they are too noble for that." Prince Jainil told him.

King Edmund came up to the camp. By the time he had gotten there, all sixteen of the captives were waiting for him.

"Dad!" Jessica cried as she ran to him.

"Jessica!" Alex replied as he hugged her. He looked at all of the others.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Your mother will explain it to you once she finds Him." Alex told them.

Abby and Prince Edmund smiled.

"You're pulling a _Prince Caspian_ Uncle Edmund?" Prince Edmund asked.

"Yes we are." Alex told them. Then he disappeared into the tent.

"_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge Jainil to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender._" Edmund read just loud enough for the prince to hear, but not loud enough for him to hear the readiness to have him finished. Edmund had read over the letter several times to himself and had also heard Skander and myself reminding Peter just what to write, substituting Jainil whenever we remembered Miraz's name in this uncannily short speech.

"Tell me Prince Edmund." Jainil mistook (This was the same way in the movie for those who are wondering).

"King." Ed corrected him.

"Excuse me?" Jainil asked, kind of intimidated considering the fact that this man had a bigger title than he did.

"It's King Edmund actually." Edmund explained, trying not to be too by the book.

"Why would I risk such a ploy when my armies can defeat yours," Jainil made a flat side ways motion with his hands for emphasis, "like that?"

"Because although you may have numbers, our fighters have the skill that you lack." Edmund insulted.

"Of course, of course. You must be one of the men who taught the Edmund in my camp how to fight." Jainil sneered at the thought of someone being better than him.

"Yes I was. He's my nephew and that young girl you have been torturing is my daughter." Alex informed him.

"Ah, yes. Abby, is it?" Jainil asked cruelly. It was all Alex could do to keep from punching this young prince.

"Yes." Alex told him as he swallowed his testosterone.

Jainil smiled cruelly again as he nodded to one of his guards.

"This girl?" Jainil asked as the guard pushed Abby in. She fell to the floor, trying not to cry. Again, Alex had to restrain himself from beating this prince up.

"Yes, this young lady is my daughter." Alex tried to make eye contact with Abby, tried to show her that he wanted her to be brave, but his eyes only showed the fear for her life in them.

"She is beautiful." Jainil informed Alex as he put his hand under Abby's chin, almost the same way Alex did to me. Alex swallowed another wave of testosterone that went through his body. He looked at Skander who had come with him. Skander gave a look of pity and sorrow.

"Thank you, she's just like her mother." Alex told the prince. At this, Abby looked up at Alex and smiled. This got Prince Jainil upset, so he kicked her in the stomach. The only thing holding back Alex now was Skander's strength. Alex was jolting toward the prince, but Skander strained every muscle and was just able to hold Alex back from attacking this unarmed prince.

"Well, you needn't worry. She is in good hands." Jainil scoffed as he again kicked Abby. Will, who had also come with them, was now joining in the tug-of-war match that was taking place between Skander and Alex.

_Alex, this won't help your daughter at all. _Skander reminded him.

"Prince Jainil, may I remind you that our High King has not been near a sword for hundreds of years." Will changed the conversation quickly. Alex dropped back from his lunge and stood his ground. He still gave the young prince a glare, though.

"Of course." Jainil smiled as he thought about the ease he would have fighting this king. "I accept your offer."

Alex looked one more time at Abby. He gave her a look that she knew well enough.

_Stay as far away from this "prince" for as long as you can. _Alex commanded her.

_I will. _Abby promised as she swept her tears from her face.

"How are they?" I asked as soon as Alex, Skander and Will got back.

All three looked at one another.

"Well…" Skander started.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Most of them are fine…." Will started.

"How's Abby?" I asked.

Will and Skander looked away, but Alex looked into my eyes.

"She isn't being treated nicely, but she will hold up as long as it takes." Alex told me.

I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"If I may, that Prince Jainil is a jerk, but it isn't like she is in as much trouble as she was when she was younger." Will tried.

"Of course. Lu, she'll be fine!" Skander promised. Skander, William and Hope went to talk about the others.

"She'll be fine. They'll all be fine." Alex promised.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. They know the plan, and they are ready." Alex explained.

"Wishes seem to always get out of control." I stated.

"Agreed." Alex said as we went to talk to the others.

"So, what did this 'Prince' have to say?" Brayden asked with a grimace on his face.

"He said he'd be up for the challenge." Edmund replied.

"What's he like?" Peter asked.

"Selfish, abusive, and very cocky, all of which we could use against him." Skander answered.

"What about his skill?" Matt asked.

"We didn't actually see him fight, but he seems, well he _is_ strong enough so that it is a very even match. He seems very wise for his age." Will described.

"How old is the lad?" Peter asked.

"From the way he looked, I'd say he's at least twenty, but he couldn't be too old, for he is a prince." Edmund explained.

Right then, a young man ran through the cave.

"Jacob?" Crystal asked as he stepped into the light.

"Yes ma'am." Jacob said in between breathes.

Hope and I ran to help him.

"Jacob, have you ran all the way from the camp? How did you escape? How are your siblings?" I asked. Each question he answered.

"How are your cousins?" Hope asked.

"Fine, although Prince Edmund is in great pain. He's been trying to help Abby out, but they find it fun to beat him up." Jacob explained as he took the cup of water I gave him and drank it.

"So, is this man practicing? Have you seen him?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he's good, Uncle Peter, but you're much better. You could wipe him out very quickly." Jacob explained.

"Well, we don't want to wipe him out quickly. Peter is going to stall while Susan and your mother find Aslan." Crystal told him.

"In which case, he plans on keeping track of everyone. If someone as much as sneezes, his men will tell him about it. I don't see how anyone plans on escaping this shelter." Jacob told us.

"That means that half way through, Lucy will be on her own." Susan said.

"I'll go too. That way if one gets through, as he does in the movie, Queen Lucy will not be alone." Georgia suggested.

"Are you sure about that? Whenever your life was in danger during that ride, the director would yell 'Cut!'" Ashton said.

"I think I can handle it!" Georgia told him defiantly. Ashton looked at me smugly as she said that.

"Alright. Georgia will go with Susan and Lucy. Jacob, we will need you in the battle field." Peter told him.

"You don't trust the Calormerenes?" Sarah asked.

"And with good reason. If Uncle Peter wins, they plan on fighting. If Prince Jainil wins, he will kill all of us." Jacob informed them.

"All of us?" Crystal asked.

"Abby will be the only one to survive, and I think I know why." Jacob stopped when he realized that his father was telling him to.

"I think we all know why." I told Jacob as I looked straight at Alex.

"That prince shouldn't be allowed to call himself a prince! He's evil, just plain evil. He seems to act without thinking, though, so that's another score for us." Jacob told us.

"Two scores." Alex told him.

We all looked at him strange.

"If he is evil, then we _will _need Aslan. When someone is evil, he puts even the ones he loves in danger. Think about his enemies. Aslan said when we need Him, He will come. He's coming soon, and I feel sorry for the poor fellow. He has a very bad defeat in his pathway. Do you not forget how Jadis met her end when she crossed paths with Aslan?" Edmund asked.

I looked into Edmund's eyes to see that this wasn't exactly what he was thinking.

"That was in the past." I reminded him as I saw he was looking into his dark past.

"And this is the now." Susan told him.

"Of course." Edmund said as he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at me and I smiled in a way that he knew what I meant.

"Mother, Father, I'm afraid that Abby is in graver danger than she ever was before." Jacob told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is trying to be sexually involved with her. Prince Edmund has been keeping a very close eye on her after father left, but this man is someone who always gets what he wants, and it seems that right now, he wants her." Jacob told us.

"Why didn't you bring Abby with you?" Alex asked.

"He has surveillance on her twenty-four/seven. I couldn't have even if I tried." Jacob defended.

"But, Prince Edmund is watching that he does right?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that when I last checked, he was losing the battle." Jacob explained.

Now, a new man joined us, also out of breath.

"Ian, what happened?" Hope asked her son as he tried to catch his breath.

"I had a hard time trying to escape. Abby, she's in trouble!" Ian told us as he caught his breath.

"What?" I asked. I looked at Alex and he looked at me.

"Prince Jainil forced Ed to leave and threw him in a tent and tied him up. Abby's on her own!" Ian told us.

Meanwhile, at the camp, things weren't going so well.

"I need to see my cousin." Abby told the guards there. She had just escaped Jainil's first command to sleep with him, but only by a hair.

"What for?" One of the guards asked.

"He is my cousin and I promised my aunt I would make sure he's alright. If you have a problem with that, Uncle Aaron and Uncle Peter can come and teach you some proper manners the hard way." Abby threatened. At that, the guards stepped away.

Prince Edmund awakened just in time to see Abby step into the tent where they had tied him up.

"How are you?" Abby asked as she gave Edmund a sip of very cold water. He smiled.

"I'm only okay as long as you're safe, Abby." Prince Edmund told her as he frowned quickly.

"I am. I told Jainil that his thoughts would be too scrambled to fight tomorrow if he and I slept together." Abby told him. Edmund smiled once again.

"You really thought that up all by yourself?" Prince Edmund asked.

"Yep." Abby said as she sat down next to him.

"That guy doesn't deserve you, Abby. He's a spoiled brat and you are an angel." Prince Edmund complimented.

"Thanks. I just heard that Ian escaped." Abby told Edmund.

"Is he following Jacob?" Prince Edmund asked.

"Yes, Ed. Otherwise he wouldn't be safe." Abby gave him another sip of water.

"That 'prince' better watch his step. Uncle Peter has had enough happen to make him furious." Prince Edmund said.

"Mom says that he is ready to fight. We're still sending them out now?" Abby asked.

"I just told Megan and Daria to beat it." Prince Edmund informed Abby quietly.

"Okay," Abby said. Now she brought her voice to less than a whisper. She was about an inch from Prince Edmund's ear and he could still barely hear her. "In a half an hour I will send Jessica and Trevor off."

"So, that one guard really took a liking to you if he's letting our families leave and then not telling the king about it." Prince Edmund whispered back, his voice even quieter than hers.

"Yep, he's a real sucker." Abby whispered back.

Two girls ran into the cave quicker than if Jadis had been after them.

"Daria!" I exclaimed as we hugged.

"Megan!" Hope exclaimed and did the same.

"How are you?" I asked.

"We're fine! Really, we are!" Megan told us in-between breathes.

"Did you make it out okay?" Ian asked as he and Jacob came up to us.

"Just by a hair. Those guys are really on edge and that one soldier is only one soldier." Daria told the other two.

"But he is a smart soldier, a very smart soldier in deed." Ian reminded them.

"Who is this soldier?" Alex asked as he and Aaron came up to us.

"Someone else who was wooed by Abby's beauty. He's helping all of us escape." Jacob explained.

Alex and I smiled at one another.

"She's very smart." I said as I smiled.

"She got that from you." Alex told me.

About an hour later, Abby went back to Prince Edmund.

"Hi again!" Abby greeted warmly as she hugged Edmund.

"Hey." Prince Edmund said, smiling.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked as she looked at the bonds holding his hands together. Not only did they tie his hands behind his back, but what kept him down was the fact that in the middle of the circle that his hands made was the tents pole that was attached to the top of the tent and had been fully secured in the ground. She wished she could do something, anything, to make it more comfortable for her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prince Edmund lied. Truth was that his arms were killing him and he was not at all comfortable.

"I wish I could make the pain go away." Abby told him as she gave him a sip of the water that she had again brought in.

Edmund smiled. She was so compassionate.

"I sent Trevor, Jessica, Bailey and Peter within the time that I left." Abby whispered in Edmund's ear.

"Alright. Send two more in thirty minutes." Prince Edmund whispered.

"Of course." Abby said as she smiled.

"Are you alright? The prince hasn't changed his mind, has he?" Prince Edmund asked.

"He hasn't changed his mind." Edmund gave her a worried look. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay." Prince Edmund said.

In about an hour's time, Trevor, Jessica, Prince Peter (We called him that for the same reason we called Hope's eldest Prince Edmund) and Bailey had come from the camp.

"How is your sister?" I asked Bailey as soon as she had came through the cave's opening.

"She's okay for now." Bailey told me.

"Is Edmund?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. Abby's the only one who's been allowed to see him. She says he's okay, but who knows?" Prince Peter said.

"Okay, Natalya and Tate, go now." Abby told them as she came into the captives' tent.

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Natalya asked her sister.

"What I need from you is the knowledge that you two are safe. Tell Mom I'm fine and that Prince Jainil plans on watching every move Dad and Uncle Aaron make." Abby told her.

"I can't leave you two alone!" Tate told Abby.

"We'll be fine." Abby promised as she pushed them towards the soldier. She nodded to the young man who then led the way to the path they would take.

Abby watched them go, praying to God that they would be able to make their way out all right.

"Natalya!" I greeted as Alex and I hugged her.

"Mom, Abby is alright." Natalya promised me.

I swallowed the tears that were coming up right now.

"She also told me to tell you that Prince Jainil plans on keeping close watch on Dad and Uncle Aaron to make sure they don't fight." Natalya added.

Alex looked at me as if he was ready to kill this prince on the spot.

"It's single combat. What's the worse that could happen?" I asked.

Abby walked in. Prince Edmund woke up so quickly that it was almost comical. Abby sat down next to Prince Ed and gave him a sip of water.

"Thanks." Prince Edmund told her after he had finished.

"I just sent Trish and Hosea. I'll be sending the last two in a few minutes." Abby told him as she gave him another sip.

"Well, then, this was as quick and painless as ripping of a bandage." Prince Edmund stated.

"Yeah." Abby said.

"You did well, Princess Abby." Prince Edmund complimented.

"Thanks." Abby said as she hugged him.

Trisha and Hosea ran into the cave.

"How are you?" I asked as I welcomed my daughter with a hugged.

"Okay." Trisha looked down.

"What?" I asked as I made her look in my eyes.

"Abby told me to tell you that she won't be able to escape. She'll be sending Zenon and Isaac, but she can't leave, not without Prince Edmund." Trisha said as her eyes filled with tears. So did mine.

"Hey Zenon!" Abby shook her sister awake.

"What?" Zenon asked.

"It's your turn. Isaac just woke up as well. You have to leave now." Abby told her sister.

"I won't leave without you, Ab." Zenon said defiantly.

"Yes you will." Abby commanded.

"Well, now I have to because you commanded me to." Zenon's voice rose a little, but she wouldn't yell. She wasn't an idiot.

"Yes, now get!" Abby told her.

Once she was sure Zenon and Isaac were on their way, she went back to the tent where they held Prince Edmund.

"Miss." The guards greeted as she went through the tent entrance.

"Abby, did you send those two off?" Prince Edmund asked.

"Yes, I did." Abby told him as she gave him a sip of water.

"Abby, you know what I think needs to come next." Ed told her.

"No!" She replied flatly.

"Abby, you are in just as much danger as the others were, if not more." Prince Edmund reminded.

"But, I won't leave you to take the fall for my leaving. My mind is made up and I would enjoy it if you didn't command me to leave." Abby told him.

"Okay." Edmund said.

"Mom!" Zenon exclaimed as we hugged. Then, she looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I should have commanded her to come with us." Zenon said.

"It's your sister's choice to stay there. You must understand that." I told her as we hugged.

"I guess I do, sort of." Zenon said.

"Anything she told you to tell us?" I asked her.

"No, she is taking good care of Prince Edmund and he is taking good care of her." Isaac told us.

"How long do you think it will take for them to realize that we are gone?" Zenon asked Isaac.

"I hope not for a while." Isaac answered.

The next morning, the news came.

Prince Jainil angrily threw the tent flap open. He was in his armor and all ready to fight this so called "High King." He came in and looked angrily back and forth between Abby and Prince Edmund.

"What are you trying to pull?" Prince Jainil asked.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked sweetly.

"What am I talking about? Your siblings are gone!" Jainil kicked Abby so hard that she doubled over in pain.

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" Prince Edmund commanded, wishing he could help her.

"Where is your family?" Jainil asked.

"I don't know!" Abby cried.

"They are with your parents now, aren't they?" Jainil asked and then kicked Abby again.

"Stop that or else!" Prince Edmund commanded.

"Take these two with me as we planned, but keep them as far away as possible from one another." Jainil commanded.

"Are you sure you three are ready?" Aaron asked as we got on our horses.

"We'll be fine." Susan promised.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"We'll be fine." I repeated. Then, we rode away.

Meanwhile, the other army came to the battle field.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The soldier who had helped the group last night asked.

"As long as your buddy is ready." Abby told him.

"He's willing. We both hate working for Prince Jainil but we are forced to." The man told Abby.

"Thank you, Amiel." Abby said gratefully.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked Peter as he grabbed his sword.

"I am as long as you are." Peter told him as he walked past him and started walking out of the cave.

"We must act like we will surrender if we lose, maybe some of the soldiers will take pity on the girls." Prince Peter suggested.

"Agreed, and if we win, we must be quick with our attack." Jacob added.

"Thank you, Jacob." King Peter said, grateful that at least one person believed he could win this fight.

Alex looked over at Jacob.

"I might as well make a suggestion. I would be willing to go and save Aunt Susan, she will be in danger." Jacob reminded them. A look of realization passed over Aaron's face. He turned and ran toward a horse.

"I think he just took that into consideration." Matt said as they watched him run off toward the horse.

"Agreed." King Peter said as he got to the opening.

"Okay, so when they start fighting?" Amiel asked.

"Correct." Abby replied as she felt him untie the bonds that held her arms together.

The fight was about to begin.

"What in the world?" Susan asked as she looked behind her. She saw about eight riders behind them.

"Susan?" I asked as she stopped the horse and got off.

"Sorry, Lu." Susan said as she hit the horse's rump and he trotted away.

"So, you must be the famed King Peter." Jainil sneered.

"_High _King." Peter told him.

"Ahh, yes." Jainil said, slyly.

"You are very young. Do you need to think about this?" Peter asked.

"Let my sword do the talking instead of my words." Jainil scoffed.

"Agreed." Peter told him as he dropped his helmet over his head.

"Now!" Abby whispered. Amiel and his friend Alvaro let go of Prince Edmund and Abby. The two set free silently fell back behind the warriors, and then went around and hid in the trees. They carefully moved behind the trees towards freedom.

Meanwhile, Susan was in ready position and started shooting at the knights coming towards her. She did very well, but she missed two. One went on while the other came and tried to kill her. As she thought there was no hope, who should appear but Aaron?

He beheaded the rider before he could even turn around.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Aaron asked as he helped her up onto the horse. Susan smiled.

"I told you I'd be fine!" Susan said as Aaron and her rode off.

The swords met. To tell you the truth, they clashed. The sound of metal against metal filled the air. The fight was on. It almost exactly reminded me of _Prince Caspian_, except that the people were a little different.

All of the sudden, Abby and Prince Edmund appeared beside Alex, but he didn't notice.

"How do you think he's doing?" Abby asked.

"How did you get back so fast…?" Alex turned around to see Abby and Prince Edmund. Abby hugged Alex as tears came to her eyes.

Peter noticed that Abby and Prince Edmund had returned.

"Time?" Peter asked.

"Five minutes." Jainil agreed.

Peter limped to his side as did Jainil to his.

"What are you two doing here?" Peter asked as he hugged both of him.

"We found two soldiers in the camp and…." Abby stopped.

"What?" Prince Edmund asked as he looked over at the army.

"Do you see those two people with wings?" Abby asked. Prince Edmund saw them, and stopped dead.

"What about those two angels?" Alex asked.

Abby swallowed heavily.

"Those were the two that helped us." Abby almost whispered.

King Peter and King Edmund looked at the army and smiled.

It was now that Jainil realized that Abby and Prince Edmund were on the other side, free.

"What are you doing there?" Jainil asked viciously.

"Kill him." Alex demanded.

"You just had to say the word!" Peter told him.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks!" Peter said.

"Well, you were busy." Aaron told him.

"Get into position." Peter told the two. Then, he walked into the ring. Jainil did the same. The fight started up again.

Our horses were running as fast as they could. Faster, even. But try as we might, the rider behind us was gaining ground.

All of the sudden, something was riding a little ways off. It came closer and jumped in front of us. Our horses shied, and made us fall off. The lion jumped over our horses and onto the rider. He ate his throat out.

"Aslan!" We exclaimed and ran to him.

"We must be on our way!" Aslan told us as we got up.

Meanwhile, a magnificent turn of events was cause for celebration. Peter had just stabbed Jainil in the back. Jainil fell down, dead.

"Yes!" Abby and Prince Edmund said together.

"Go!" yelled the army on the other side.

"Oh boy!" Abby and Prince Edmund said together, again.

Now, again, this battle is exactly like the one in _Prince Caspian_, so I won't try to describe it to you.

"Head for Beruna!" The soldier cried.

They headed for Beruna. But they were in for a surprise once they got there.

They looked across the bridge they had made, and found Georgia and me on the other side. We both had daggers out (Of course they didn't know that Georgia's was a fake, one of the props she got) and they had to pass us to get to the other side.

"Go across the bridge, idiots! What are you? Men or mice?" The head soldier asked.

Now, Aslan appeared.

"Charge!" The head soldier commanded.

This part is again exactly like _Prince Caspian_. For those who have not seen the movie, the river literally swallowed the leader up as soon as Aslan roared.

Between the river and our soldiers, we were able to kill the others quite quickly.

Of course, we were sent back.

The next month, of course, the angels came down and attacked the Anti-Christ. The angels won (of course) and Satan and the Anti-Christ were thrown in Hell.

Now that Jadis was gone, we (those who had known about Narnia for all of that time) were allowed to stay in Narnia for all of eternity and praise God all we wanted.

As Alex and I sat next to each other right next to the water fall, Alex looked up at me.

"So, when did you finish that book?" Alex asked.

"I finished it June 3, 2009, the same day I gave my 'Student of the Month' presentation!" I told him.


End file.
